A Jar of Hearts
by Garota Anonima
Summary: Eles são almas perdidas, crescendo rápido demais, brincando com fogo e quebrando corações. Eles estavam colecionando jarros de corações partidos. / Lemons
1. Introdução

**Nome:** Jar of hearts  
><strong>Shipper<strong>: RobbxOC / JonxOC  
><strong>Censura:<strong> NC-17 (M)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nada aqui – além de Lyla e Rhaena – me pertencem. Não pretendo ganhar nada mais do que reviews e essa história não possui fins lucrativos. Não permito o uso de meus personagens originais em outras histórias ou sua reprodução.  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Robb Stark leva seu exercito para o sul a fim de trazer o pai de volta, mas nunca achou que pudesse perder quem mais amava no caminho. Jon Snow encontra família em uma misteriosa garota e se vê perdido entre o amor e o dever. Eles são almas perdidas, crescendo rápido demais, brincando com fogo e quebrando corações. Eles estavam colecionando jarros de corações partidos.

* * *

><p><strong>JAR OF HEARTS<br>**_By Garota Anônima_

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUÇÃO<strong>

O sol brilhava a pino no céu, embora no norte a temperatura ainda estivesse baixa. Era quase fim de tarde, e Lyla começava a acreditar em Maester Luwin: o ultimo ano do verão com certeza era o mais quente. Ela queria experimentar o sol ao sul, queria saber como era tomar banho de chuva em um dia quente demais, ou tomar banho em um lago de água gelada e cristalina em um dia quente onde nem mesmo as septãs pudessem aguentar.

Ela içou o corpo para trás e boiou de costas na água quente da pequena fonte que corria perto da torre onde os aposentos de Lady Catelyn ficavam. Ela estendeu o braço em direção ao sol e fechou a mão, como se fosse possível capturar o astro. Ao abri-la novamente ela encarou a joia reluzente. O anel que havia ganho no início da manhã e que em um lapso total de falta de senso e responsabilidade ela tinha aceitado. O anel era feito de prata, onde mãos formavam um circulo e se encontravam, segurando um grande coração cravejado de diamantes e coroado. Robb havia lhe dito que era um anel de Claddagh, que simbolizava amizade, lealdade e amor. _Amor_, ela sorriu ao pensar. Será que algum dia viria a ser uma boa lady? Lady como Catelyn Stark não atiravam flechas ou possuíam uma espada própria. Ladys como Catelyn Stark não eram filhas de mestres de armas...

Por alguns segundo o sol escureceu e Lyla percebeu um corvo passar rapidamente sobre sua cabeça. O susto a fez afundar na água, mas ela voltou a emergir rapidamente. Nadou até a borda e olhou em volta, saindo da água apenas quando teve a certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto. Apressou-se em vestir suas camisolas de lã e colocar o vestido de veludo cinza por cima, amarrando o corpete preto de qualquer maneira para rapidamente calçar as botas. Pegou Graveto e saiu correndo, atando a bainha a cintura.

Correu por entre as árvores o mais rápido que pode, passando pelo jardim de treinamento e abrindo as portas do castelo com pressa, procurando por onde Maester Luwin se encontrava. Podia sentir o cabelo molhado açoitar seu vestido e molhá-lo, enquanto ela corria de cômodo a cômodo, até encontrar Robb e Theon ceando no grande salão, com Maester Luwin.

"Traição?" ela ouviu a voz de Robb assim que colocou os pés no grande salão. Lyla parou na porta. Robb olhou Maester Luwin com um olhar ferido. "Sansa escreveu isso?"

"É a mão da sua irmã, mas as palavras da rainha." o maester respondeu com a voz cansada da idade. "Foi convocado a Porto Real para jurar lealdade ao rei."

"Joffrey acorrenta meu pai e quer ser bajulado?" a expressão de Robb era pura indignação.

"É um comando real, meu senhor." O maester respondeu com pesar na voz. Lyla podia jurar que ele não queria ser o mensageiro de tais palavras. "Se você não obedecer..."

"Eu vou obedecer." Robb respondeu, cortando o homem mais velho. "Ele me convoca a porto real, eu vou a porto real. Mas não sozinho." voltou a enrolar o pergaminho e entrega-lo ao mais velho. "Convoque os subordinados."

"Todos eles, meu senhor?" maester Luwin parecia estar sendo cuidadoso.

"Todos juraram defender o meu pai, não?"

"Juraram."

"Vamos ver se eles horam suas palavras." o rosto de Robb era uma mascara de severidade e determinação que Lyla nunca havia visto em todos os 16 anos que o conhecia.

De alguma maneira aquilo fez com que seu coração acelerasse e ela girasse impacientemente o anel em seu dedo. O maester assentiu com a cabeça e saiu, cumprimentando Lyla em seu caminhou. A menina deu alguns passos para dentro do grande salão, notando que nenhum dos dois rapazes ainda haviam a visto.

Theon encarou Robb com um sorriso torto nos lábios que sempre fizera Lyla pensar em como ele se achava superior a maioria das pessoas que viviam em Winterfell, mesmo dos Starks. Como se tudo ao seu redor fosse a mais divertida piada que só ele conhecia.

Robb voltou a se sentar e encarou Theon, que não tardou a perguntar, com a expressão de um irmão mais velho ensinando uma lição ao mais novo. "Está com medo?"

Robb olhou para a mão estendida que tremia e respondeu. "Devo estar."

"Bom." Theon respondeu, voltando a dar aquele sorriso convencido de sempre.

"Como isso é bom?" Robb o encarou com o cenho franzido. Estava Theon zombando dele?

"Isso quer dizer que você não é idiota."

Robb sustento o olhar de Theon por alguns segundo antes de voltar a olhar para frente e a notar. Seus olhares se cruzaram e a menina assentiu com a cabeça, engolindo a seco o nervosismo que corria dentro dela. De alguma maneira, Robb lhe parecia mais velho que os seus dezoito anos, agora. Se ele estava indo a guerra, ela não ficaria para trás. Os três viraram o rosto para olhar pela janela quando o grasnar de vários passaram soou, enquanto os corvos eram enviados para todos os cantos do norte convocando todas as espadas juramentadas dos Stark.

Quando o preto cobriu a janela, Lyla desejou que o pai estivesse ali. Ele sim saberia o que fazer.

* * *

><p><strong>na: Ah, primeira fic em português de Game of Thrones! Espero que tenha algum fã perdido por aqui. ;D Pooor favor, review se gostarem, e se não gostarem também. ;D**


	2. Capítulo Um

**CAPITULO UM  
><strong>_"We were born and raised in a summery haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days..." (Someone like you, Adele)_

Winterfell estava cheia de homens, cavaleiros jurados de Lord Stark e cavaleiros livres que haviam chegado a pedido dela. A guerra era eminente, ela não era tola de achar que tudo se resolveria se Joffrey Baratheon liberta-se Lord Stark e as meninas. Já estava tudo perdido, eles haviam perdido controle da situação quando Lady Stark aprisionara Tyron Lannister e o levara para os deuses sabem onde.

O grande salão do castelo tinha mesas espalhadas por todos os lados e ao centro estavam Robb, Theon e Bran, com Lord Umber e alguns cavaleiros que ela não havia reconhecido. Sentia-se incomodada e com medo de que não tivessem o apoio de todos; por bem ou por mal, aquela era a primeira vez que Robb via algo do tipo e nem todos os ensinamentos de Lord Stark e a orientação de Maester Luwin poderiam lhe mostrar o caminho certo a seguir. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o veludo do vestido azulado pinicar contra sua pele, enquanto desejava que o pai estivesse ali. Sor Rodrik Cassel saberia o que fazer naquela hora, ele sempre sabia o que fazer e dizer.

Ela se aproximou da mesa com cuidado, notando Vento Cinzento deitado aos pés de Robb. Pousou as mãos sobre os ombros do mais velho Stark e permaneceu parada, sentindo a tensão do corpo de Robb passar para ela mesma, enquanto a discução com Lord Umber prosseguia. Ele não moveu nem mesmo um dedo para olhá-la as suas costas, e ela sabia que ele não queria demonstrar que precisava de qualquer tipo de apoio. Queria mostrar que sabia o que estava fazendo, mesmo que no fundo não tivesse a menor ideia.

"Por trinta anos eu transformou homens em cadáveres, garoto." Lord Umber falou, como se fosse obvio de mais para precisar falar. "Eu sou o homem que você quer liderando as tropas."

Robb interrompeu-se e encarou o homem mais velho, em um tom que lhe disse que ele já estava cansado de falar aquilo. "Galbart Glover vai liderar a tropa."

"A maldita Muralha irá derreter antes de um Umber marchar atrás de um Glover!" Lord Umber gritou para que todos no salão o ouvissem. "Eu irei liderar as tropas, ou levarei meus homens de volta para casa." Ameaçou como um pai ameaça o filho que coma tudo que está no prato.

Lyla congelou onde estava. Não era fácil amedronta-la, mas a expressão de Robb fez com que ela chamasse pelos deuses e pedisse para que ele não fizesse nada que pudesse se arrepender mais tarde.

"Faça isso, Lord Umber." A menina deu um passo para trás, quando Robb arrastou a cadeira para se levantar. "E quando eu acabar com os Lannister, marcharei de volta para o norte, lhe tirarei de sua Fortaleza e o enforcarei por quebra de juramento."

Lyla percebeu Vento Cinzento erguer a cabeça e Bran olhar o irmão assustado. Reprimiu o impulso de correr até o menino e leva-lo embora. Sabia que quando estivessem longe, marchando em direção ao sul, Brandon seria Lord de Winterfell, e qualquer demonstração de fragilidade dele agora, poderia afetar o que quer que estivesse por vir.

"Quebra de juramento, é?" Lord Umber levantou-se em um rompante, jogando a cadeira para longe e fazendo todos, inclusive Vento Cinzento levantarem-se. "Não sentarei aqui e engolirei insultos de um rapaz tão verde quanto você." E puxou sua espada, o que fez Lyla levar a mão a cintura e entrar em desespero quando percebeu que sua espada não estava ali.

Theon jogou a cadeira para tras e puxou sua própria espada, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Vento Cinzento pulou sobre a mesa e atirou-se contra Lord Umber, fazendo-a prender a respiração. _Que os deuses não permitam que o mate._ Pediu em sua cabeça.

Lord Umber caiu no chão e tudo que Lyla ouviu foram os rosnados de Vento Cinzento e os gritos do homem. Percebeu que Bran tentava esconder a expressão de medo, mas que Robb continuava serio. Quando os gritos e rosnados cessaram e Lord Umber começou a se levantar, Robb voltou a falar.

"Meu pai me ensinou que a morte vem a quem ameaça seu soberano. Mas sem duvida Greatjon só queria cortar carne para mim."

O homem voltou a chutar qualquer coisa que estivesse próximo o suficiente e gritou, coma respiração entre cortada. "Sua carne..." olhou a todos a sua volta, antes de voltar a falar. "É muito dura..."

E todos no salão explodiram em risadas, deixando Lyla sem saber ao certo como agir. Quando os ânimos se acalmaram, Lyla deixou os cavaleiros com quem conversava e, com a ajuda de Hodor, levou Bran para o quarto.

"Obrigada, Hodor." Lyla agradeceu com um sorriso, cobrindo Bran com as peles. "Pode nos deixar agora."

"Hodor." o homem respondeu e se retirou, enquanto ela terminava de cobrir o mais novo.

"Você está bem?" o menino assentiu com a cabeça e ela sorriu. "Está tudo bem se estiver com medo..."

"Não estou com medo.." ele replicou, sem nem mesmo esperar que ela concluísse a frase.

"Muito bem, então. Só quero que saiba que nada de mal irá acontecer com você, todos aqui em Winterfell lhe amam, e farão de tudo para protegê-lo. Além do mais, você tem Verão, assim como Robb tem Vento Cinzento e todos os seus irmãos tem um lobo. Eles nunca vão deixá-los." ela voltou a sorrir e afagou a mão do menino antes de dar as costas e começar a caminhar para a porta.

"Lyla..." ele chamou, como em um sussurro, e ela virou para encará-lo. "Você vai trazer meu pai de volta?"

"Vou fazer tudo que eu puder, Bran. Prometo." E com um ultimo sorriso ela deixou o quarto, deparando-se com uma pequena sombra no corredor.

Lyla caminhou com passos cuidadosos até ouvir um rosnado baixinho. Virou a cabeça e notou os olhos amarelos brilharem no escuro. "Cão Felpudo?" chamou, cautelosa.

Ela nunca tivera medo dos lobos gigantes, pelo menos não até aquela noite. Ela nunca imaginara que eles fossem capazes de atacar ao menor sinal de ameaça, mas ela ficava contente que eles o fizessem. Pelo menos assim tinha certeza de que estariam protegidos.

"Rickon, você está ai?" o rosnado saiu mais alto quando Lyla avançou um pequeno passo em direção a escuridão.

"Felpudo, não." a voz infantil ordenou e os rosnados cessaram.

A figura de Rickon saiu das sombras e Lyla abaixou-se na altura dele, olhando fixamente para o lobo gigante ao seu lado.

"Ele parece bravo." comentou.

"Ele não gosta que se aproximem em silêncio." Rickon explicou.

"Bom saber." ela respondeu, voltando sua atenção para o pequeno de seis anos. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Ele olhou em volta e parou com os olhos em Cão Felpudo, sem respondê-la.

"Você já deveria estar na cama há muito tempo, Rickon." Lyla se sentiu estranha em usar com o menino a voz severa que usava com os homens da guarda, mas de alguma maneira isso pareceu surtir efeito.

"Eu tive um sonho." ele respondeu, e Cão Felpudo se aproximou, colocando a cabeça contra a barriga do menino.

"Era assustador?" ela perguntou, passando a mão pelo braço do menino, que negou firmemente com a cabeça. "Então o que aconteceu?"

"Quando minha mãe vai voltar? E meu pai?" ele perguntou em uma insistência que só podia ser Stark, esfregando os olhos.

"Logo. Quando você menos esperar eles vão estar de volta, e tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes." ela sorriu para ele.

"Promete?"

Lyla ficou sem palavras para responder. Prometer algo que não estava em seu poder era o mesmo que mentir, mas a verdade de que talvez nenhum dos dois fossem voltar – que mesmo ela e Robb poderiam não voltar – não era algo que se contasse para um criança tão nova quanto ele.

"Alguma vez eu menti para você, carinho?" Rickon sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e Lyla lhe beijou a testa, levantando-se e mandando-o de volta para o quarto.

Lyla esperou alguns momentos antes de voltar a anda pelo corredor longo. Não prestou atenção para onde ia, mas sentia que devia continuar a caminhada. Parou em frente a porta entre aberta e entrou sem cerimonias, fechando-a a suas costas e encostando-se nela. Demorou ainda alguns minutos para levantar os olhos do chão e encará-lo. Foi com um pequeno sorriso que ela constatou que ele já a encarava, esperando pelo que ela tinha a dizer.

"Seu olhar me diz que não está tudo bem." Robb falou, avaliando o rosto da menina.

Lyla suspirou e voltou a olhá-lo.

"Seus irmãos. Estão assustados. Bran entende tudo que se passa, mas ainda é uma criança, e Rickon fica perdido sem saber o que está acontecendo." falou com tristeza, caminhando até ele e ignorando qualquer regra que havia aprendido quando mais nova, abraçando-o e descansando a cabeça no peito do jovem senhor de Winterfell.

Afinal de contas, eles estavam noivos, não? Logo estariam casados, isso se a guerra que se montava a frente não os levassem antes. Então porque se recolher a tanto pudor e recato, quando hoje podia ser o ultimo dia? Além do mais, ela nunca fora uma pessoa muito dada a regras e a sociedade.

Robb afagou-lhe as costas e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Nós vamos pegá-los." ele prometeu. "E logo tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes."

Lyla afastou a cabeça para olhá-lo, levou a mão até o rosto do rapaz permanecendo em silêncio. _Ingênuou_, pensou, _o que a guerra nos faz crescer, não se pode apagar depois_. "Nada vai voltar a ser como antes, isso é uma guerra. As coisas que você fizer, falar... Nada disso vai sumir quando seu pai estiver de volta e os Lannisters depostos... Pelos deuses, Robb, seu lobo quase matou Greatjon Umber!" ela estremeceu ao lembrar da cena.

Robb segurou o rosto pequeno e pálido em suas mãos, os olhos azuis fitando o os cor de avelã de olhar de Lyla. Por um minuto ele se lembrou das folhas caidas sobre um campo longo e florido durante um verão quente.

"Sinto muito se aquilo a assustou, amor. Mas Vento Cinzento nunca faria algo sem um comando meu."

"Dificilmente fico com medo, você sabe disso." a menina respondeu, colocando sua mão sobre a do rapaz.

Lyla encarou os olhos dele e foi dificil voltar a raciocinar. Robb era tudo que ela mais amava. Nunca havia se imaginado como uma senhora, como mãe ou como qualquer estereotipo de mulher. Ela sabia, desde a primeira vez que havia pegado uma espada na mão, que estava destinada a coisas grandes, ser uma ótima cavaleira. Mas foram aqueles olhos que desmancharam todos os planos para o futuro que ela havia feito, como se tivessem sido construídos na neve. Quando ele lhe propôs casamento, Lyla aceitou sem nem piscar. Não importava que não teriam a aprovação de Lord e Lady Stark, nem mesmo de sor Rodrik. Nada daquilo importava, porque quando ele disse que a amava, Lyla quis ser uma lady, _sua_ lady. Ela quis ser a mãe dos filhos dele, ela quis tudo que sempre repudiou, pelo simples fato de significar ficar perto de Robb.

"Então por que esta aqui?" ele perguntou, roubando-a de seus pensamentos.

Lyla piscou algumas vezes. Ela iria liderar a guarda de Winterfell na campanha, era forte e destemida e intimidava aos homens. Mas ela odiava o fato de ficar tão frágil perto de Robb, tão necessitada de qualquer tipo de proteção que ele pudesse oferecer. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e então falou.

"Os meninos estão mais calmos agora. Eles tem aos lobos para protegê-los, acredito que nada irá machucá-los enquanto Verão e Cão Felpudo estiverem por perto, mas..."

Seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar com os de Robb, porque ela precisa parecer uma garotinha assustada? Como ela iria inflar seus homens com confiança se mesmo agora ela parecia um gato assustado, com medo de sombras e do vento, com medo que eles o roubassem dela no meio da noite.

"Mas?"

"Mas eu não tenho ninguém." falou tudo de uma vez só, encarando as mãos. Ela podia sentir o sorriso de Robb. Ergueu o rosto e constatou que ele fazia o seu melhor para não rir. Lyla nunca admitia estar com medo ou assustada. "Posso passar a noite aqui?" sua voz saiu pouco mais do que um sussurro.

"Claro." a resposta saiu como se fosse tão obvia que Lyla o encarou com suspeita.

"Assim tão fácil? Já estava preparando uma lista de argumentos plausíveis para que permitisse."

Robb permaneceu sério e Lyla logo se recompôs. A mão voo instintivamente para o anel que estava pendurado em uma tirinha de couro presa ao seu pescoço.

"Preciso que me faça um favor, Lyla."

"Estando ao meu alcance." seus dedos finos se fecharam em volta do anel. Ela podia sentir a prata gelada e as pequenas pedras pinicarem seus dedos.

"Estamos partindo esta noite..."

"Já?" não conseguiu conter a pergunta ou a surpresa. A noite estava muito fria, o inverno estava realmente chegando.

"Não podemos arriscar que os Lannisters saibam dos nosso planos antes do que o necessário. Precisamos partir o quanto antes..."

"Ok.." Lyla ficou um pouco zonza, tentando se localizar e lembrar de tudo que precisava fazer para que pudessem partir. "Certo, você precisa se despedir dos seus irmãos e garantir que não fiquem muito assustado, eu vou reunir os homens e os mantimentos para que possamos partir o mais depressa possível."

Ela assentiu coma cabeça e soltou o anel, mas antes que pudesse virar-se por completo, Robb segurou-a pelo pulso. "Não, Lyla. Você não entendeu. Eu preciso que você fique aqui, que ajude Bran. Maester Luwin vai estar aqui, mas ele se sentirá mais confiante se você estiver por perto, ajudando-o a tomar decisões."

O choque correu por todo seu rosto antes que ela fosse capaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Ela nunca havia realmente entendido o porque de Robb pedi-la em casamento. Estava claro para ela que ela o amava e que faria tudo por ele, desde a primeira vez que se beijaram em um dos dias mais quentes do verão. Enquanto o verão decorria e eles continuavam a crescer, quando infortúnios como a guerra não ocupava a mente deles, eles eram apenas dois adolescentes apaixonado se encontrando as escondidas em todos os cantos de Winterfell. Mas agora, agora não fazia sentido que ele quisesse ela, quanto ela não tinha espadas para somar a causa dele, quando não tinha anda além dela mesma para oferecê-lo.

Pelo menos não fazia sentido até agora.

Lyla segurou as lágrimas de decepção que pediam para descer e voltou a por a mão em volta do anel. "Então agora eu entendo o porque..." sua voz saiu como um suspiro, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que se impedia de derramar. Ela não daria essa satisfação a ele.

"Do que você está falando, Lyla?" os olhos de Robb se estreitaram ao notar o brilho nos olhos da garota.

"O motivo pelo qual você me pediu em casamento." ela riu de si mesma, com raiva por ter sido tão boba a ponto de acreditar no amor das canções. "Seus pais nunca aprovariam isso, tão pouco meu pai. Eu não procuro me casar com um grande lord, Robb..." ela falou, a raiva borbulhando em si, enquanto uma lágrima que não pode conter escapou-lhe os olhos. "Nunca quis. Não sou o tipo de garota que se casa, não fui feita para ser uma lady, uma esposa ou uma mãe." Ela puxou a tira de couro e observou o anel que tinha em mão. A prata reluzindo em contraste com o diamante esculpido em coração. "Nossos dias de verão foram ótimos, mas jamais passariam disso. Fui tola em acreditar que poderia ter algo mais, tola em acreditar que poderia ser tudo que você queria, em querer tudo que nunca quis por você." ela estendeu a mão e Robb encarou o anel sem entender a reação dela. "Entendo que você tenha feito isso pelos seus irmãos. Rickon e Bran estão acostumados comigo e se eu ficasse em Winterfell apenas como uma Cassel, nunca teria minha voz ouvida. Mas se permanecesse como sua noiva, como uma futura Stark, tudo seria diferente. Mas eu o liberto desse dever, não quero ser um fardo para você." ela deixou que o anel escorregasse de sua mão para a de Robb e continuou a falar. "Eu vou liderar a guarda na guerra. Eu sou a capitã, ganhei a posição quando Jory partiu... E serei eu a vingá-lo."

Lyla deu as costas para ele e começou a se apressar em direção a porta, mas Robb foi mais rápido - ele sempre era - e parou a frente dela, a expressão incrédula.

"Eu nunca a ouvi dizer tanta besteira de uma vez só." ele parecia atônito e a menina o encarou desconfiada. "Sim, você tem razão. Se ficasse aqui na condição de Cassel não faria grande diferença, e sim, Bran se sentiria muito mais seguro com você por perto... Eu me sentiria mais seguro. Mas eu nunca quis me casar com você por causa disso." ele pegou as pequenas mãos entre as suas e devolveu-lhe o anel. "Eu te amo, Lyla. Eu gostaria sim que você ficasse. Aqui em Winterfell será mais seguro e eu não precisaria passar minhas noites imaginando se você voltaria viva para casa ou não. Mas quem sou eu para impedi-la? Alguma vez na vida você fez qualquer coisa que não quisesse?" Robb limpou o rastro da lágrima do rosto de Lyla e a encarou com intensidade. "Se sou homem o suficiente para manter Winterfell e resgatar meu pai e minhas irmãs, então sou homem o suficiente para escolher a mulher certa para mim, Ly. E é você. Você e toda a sua força e determinação, toda a sua gentileza e carinho. Sempre foi você..." ele sussurrou a ultima frase, deixando o rosto a centímetros do da menina. "Nunca o dever, mas você. Você e eu, e as árvores sentinelas com nossos segredos." A menina sentiu o corpo tremer de leve com a risada, antes de cobrir os lábios de Robb com os seus em um beijo rápido e calmo. "Você ainda quer ser minha esposa?"

Lyla fechou os dedos em volta do anel e encostou a testa na de Robb, antes de responder. "Com uma condição..."

"Qual?"

"Só nos casaremos quando eu arrancar a cabeça de Jamie Lannister."

Robb sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos loiros, antes de beijar-lhe a testa. "Você sempre consegue tudo ao seu jeito."

Lyla abraçou-o e enterrou o rosto no peito de Robb, fechando os olhos e inalando o aroma de neve, pinheiros e couro que ele exalava. Mas tudo que ela conseguia pensar era, aonde tinha se enfiado e como seu pai não gostaria nem um pouco daquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>na: Só pra esclarecer, a fic "segue" o plot da serie, e não exatamente o dos livros. :D  
>Espero que tenha alguém gostando.<strong>

**Se tiver, deixa uma review, não cai o dedo não, é super rápido e me alegraaaa o dia. **


	3. Capítulo Dois

**CAPITULO DOIS  
><strong>_"No reason to lie, no need to pretend. I'm gratefull to die to live once again. I'm fearless to fly and reach for the end..." (Sail away, The Rasmus)_

Os homens conversavam e trocavam dicas sobre a arte de guerrear enquanto Lyla avaliava Graveto. Sua espada havia sido amolada há poucos dias e de alguma maneira era como se ela estivesse diferente em suas mãos. _Bobagem_, pensou consigo mesma, _você que está nervosa demais_. _É a primeira vez que qualquer uma de vocês duas vai ver sangue._

A menina suspirou e voltou a embainhar a espada. Olhou para seus homens e se sentiu orgulhosa de chegar onde estava, onde nenhuma outra Cassel esteve, de poder honrar a memória de seu tio, morto na rebelião de Robert ao tentar resgatar Lyanna Stark, e de Jorry, assassinado ao tentar defender Lord Stark. Mas de alguma maneira aquilo havia soadoa estranho, todos eles haviam morrido por um Stark – seu pai mesmo havia partido sozinho com Lady Stark e ela não duvidava de que ele daria sua vida pela dela sem piscar. Seria ela a próxima a ter de dar a vida por um deles? Ela não conseguiu se impedir de pensar em Robb; por ele ela daria a vida a qualquer momento.

"Bom dia, belezinha." a voz masculina soou ao pé do seu ouvido, com aquele típico riso soberbo de sempre.

"Não me chame assim, Greyjoy." Lyla virou-se para encará-lo e percebeu que os olhos dele caíram rapidamente para o seu colo. Ela rolou os olhos e gesticulou. "Meu rosto fica aqui"

Theon a ignorou e estendeu a mão, Lyla tentou desviar mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu, os dedos seguraram o anel e o encarou com o cenho franzido. "Onde conseguiu isso?"

Ela se sentiu estupida por decidir usá-lo agora. Robb dizia que ninguém saberia se ela não o ostentasse e às vezes ela desejava que ninguém soubesse; ela não saberia como lidar com o pai quando ele descobrisse. Sor Rodrik não gostaria nenhum pouco de ser acusado pelas más línguas de ser ambicioso ou algo do gênero, não era a intensão dele ter netos com o nome Stark. Lyla afastou as mãos de Theon e tentou dissipar o olhar preocupado de seu rosto para um tom mais zombeteiro.

"Você não soube? Pensei que era o melhor amigo de Robb..." ela gozou dele, dando as costas e começando a caminhar para longe.

"Então ele é mesmo estupido? Fode com você e a pede em casamento no dia seguinte por remorso?" a voz dele tinha o mesmo tom de zombaria quando ele falou, tentando acompanhar o passo dela.

Lyla parou a seco e virou-se furiosa para Theon. "Olha lá como você fala comigo, Greyjoy." ela quase gritou. Theon tinha o pequeno dom de irritá-la desde que eles eram crianças. Primeiro ria dela por não conseguir acertar uma flecha no alvo ou um ponto na agulha, depois pelo peito liso de criança e mais tarde pela atenção masculina indesejada que ela atraia; mas Lyla ainda sabia que eram dele os olhos que a observavam durante o banho.

De alguma maneira distorcida e errada, ela e Theon tinham uma amizade sólida.

Ele sorriu caloroso para ela, como só ele conseguia e ela rolou os olhos, voltando a caminhar. "É serio mesmo?" ele tornou a perguntar e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Uau." ele respondeu. "Então entendo seus motivos para ficar nervosa... Imagine quando Lady Catelyn souber..."

_Ela já deveria esperar por isso_, a menina pensou. Se até mesmo Jorry sabia que Lyla e Robb dividiam algo mais do que apenas a companhia um do outro, era impossível que Lady Catelyn não soubesse de nada. Lyla sempre gostara dela, era como uma mãe, depois que a sua faleceu; mas no ultimo ano se ressentiu, sabendo que o romance não chegaria a lugar algum, ela sentia que era dever de Lady Catelyn impedir que ele continuasse.

"O que você quer, Greyjoy?" ela parou novamente no caminho, encarando Theon.

"Robb pediu para lhe avisar. Lady Stark e Sor Rodrik acabaram de chegar ao acampamento." o sorriso sarcástico de Theon só aumentou enquanto os olhos de Lyla abriam-se assustados.

Sua mão correu logo para o pescoço e os dedos tocaram o anel. Sua mente viajou a mil na busca das palavras certas e pouco depois em uma maneira de esconder aquela verdade.

"Que os deuses sejam misericordiosos." ela pediu.

"Senhorita Cassel!" um dos soldados chamou, e Lyla virou para encará-lo. "Um cavaleiro não identificado está se aproximando!"

"Pegue arco-e-flecha!" ela gritou para o soldado, desembainhando Graveto. "Você também." ela olhou para Theon e saiu com os dois em seus flancos.

Os três subiram uma pequena encosta fora dos portões de Fosso Cailin e observaram abaixo. Conseguiram avistar um cavalo branco galopando rapidamente e um vulto preto o montando. Lyla mandou que Theon e o outro soldado armassem os arcos e apontassem, prontos para atirar quando ela mandasse. "Você quer o derrubar ou o matar?" Theon perguntou, e Lyla sabia que ele gostava mais da segunda opção do que da primeira.

"Derrubar." ela respondeu. Se o matassem jamais descobririam da onde ele vinha e se mais viriam atrás.

O cavaleiro continuou a se aproximar e Lyla pediu para que os dois se preparassem, mas em segundos tudo mudou. Ela notou um lobo branco correndo ao lado do cavalo e reconheceu o rosto do cavaleiro misterioso, saindo correndo colina abaixo.

"Lyla, que diabos você está fazendo? Lyla!" Theon ficou gritando a suas costas.

"Abaixem os arcos, é o Jon!"

O coração da menina estava acelerado e ela não sabia dizer se estava feliz ou triste por encontrar com Jon. Estava feliz por saber que ele estava ali, no momento. Sabia que Jon poderia ser uma grande ajuda para Robb, alguém em quem ele pudesse confiar completamente e que não o fosse tratar como uma criança. Mas por outro lado, Jon era um irmão negro, não deveria estar ali. A punição para desertores era a morte, e Lyla não queria ver Robb ser forçado a tirar a vida de Jon.

Quando Jon reconheceu a garota o cavalo diminuiu o passo e logo ele pode descer. Lyla jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz e o apertou forte contra si. Ele tinha a pele gelada e quando a abraçou de volta, ela pode sentir a respiração descompassada dele. Os dois se afastaram e Lyla perguntou, recuperando o fôlego também. "Pelos sete infernos, Jon, o que está fazendo aqui? Ficou louco? Sabe qual a pena por deserção?"

Jon olhou Theon e o soldado chegando por perto e depois voltou a olhar para Lyla.

"Quando a ave chegou trazendo a notícia da prisão do pai eu peguei o primeiro cavalo que vi sai em direção a Winterfell. A ave chegou antes que eu pudesse fazer meu juramento. Quando cheguei em Winterfell Bran me contou o que aconteceu... Robb enlouqueceu?"

"Todo o mundo o fez." Lyla concordou.

[ . . . ]

A jovem capitã ordenou que levassem Jon para uma tenda onde ele pudesse ter um café da manhã decente e onde Fantasma pudesse comer e se aquecer. O grande lobo branco assustou mais os soldados do que o lobo cinzento de Robb.

Ela continuou seu caminho pelo acampamento, mas de alguma maneira sentia que passaria mal. De repente achou que não estava vestida apropriada para ficar na presença de Lady Catelyn – nem mesmo na de seu pai. Ela estava usando roupas masculinas e um corpete de couro fervido por debaixo de uma capa longa e pesada, o cabelo loiro estava preso em uma trança feita as pressas e o anel pendurado no pescoço era mais do que visível. Parecia que toda a coragem havia desaparecido de seu corpo e de repente não parecia valer a pena lutar por algo que ela nunca quis verdadeiramente, por algo que queria apenas por ser o Robb a lhe pedir.

"...E os anos não o tornaram mais bondoso." ela ouviu a voz de Lady Catelyn, parando do lado de fora da tenda. "Se você perder, seu pai morre. Suas irmãs morrem. Nós morremos."

"Bem, então isso simplifica as coisas." ela pode ouvir Robb, e mesmo sem vê-lo ela podia dizer que ele estava com medo. Quando o peso de uma casa cai em seus ombros, o medo marca presença. E então ela se sentiu idiota por ter medo de uma conversa, quando coisas muito mais importantes estavam para acontecer.

"Eu acredito que sim." Lady Catelyn tornou a responder, e Lyla permaneceu parada ao lado de fora. Ela estava certa, se eles perdessem, todos estariam mortos, porque diabos iriam se importar com quem eles iriam se casar?

Respirou fundo e abriu a tenda, parando na entrada e olhando mãe e filho sentados a mesa.

"Lyla.." Lady Stark parecia surpresa em vê-la no campo. A menina pode sentir enquanto os olhos da mulher passeavam, por suas roupas.

"Lady Catelyn, fico feliz que tenha chegado a salvo." Lyla deu seu melhor sorriso, enquanto Robb se levantava e caminhava em sua direção.

"Já encontrou com seu pai, eu suponho..." Robb não conseguiu terminar a frase.

"Não." Ela negou com a cabeça, virando-se para encará-lo. "Aconteceu algo." confidenciou, abaixando a cabeça.

Robb segurou o queixo da menina e ergueu a cabeça dela para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos. "Você está bem?" os olhos dele estavam cheios com preocupação.

"Ótima." ela respondeu com um sorriso pequeno, colocando a mão sobre a dele. "É Jon. Ele está aqui."

"Como?" Lady Catelyn se levantou. "Ele é um patrulheiro negro, fez um juramento." ela parecia verdadeiramente preocupada, mas Lyla sabia que não era com Jon.

"Ele partiu quando soube de Lord Stark, antes o juramento." ela respondeu para a mulher e depois voltou para Robb. "Esteve em Winterfell alguns dias atrás, traz noticias dos meninos e de Maester Lwuin. Pedi que Theon lhe arranjasse algo quente para comer, devem estar na tenda dele."

Robb assentiu e beijou-lhe rapidamente a testa, antes de sair da tenda atrás de Jon e Theon.

Lyla permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, encarando o acampamento por algum tempo, antes de voltar-se para Catelyn Stark. Voltou a sorrir. "Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem, minha senhora."

"Tão boa quanto o possível.." Lady Stark sorriu de volta, os olhos voltados ao que Lyla tinha no pescoço.

"Se estiver cansada, posso levá-la até minha tenda onde poderá descansar. Não devemos marchar hoje." ela apressou em dizer, sentindo o nervosismo correr seu corpo.

"Não sinto necessidade, minha criança. Obrigada. Acredito que logo estaremos em direção de Winterfell, de qualquer modo." a mulher assentiu com a cabeça e alguns momentos se passaram em silêncio.

Antes que Lyla pudesse se desculpar e pedir licença para sair, ela voltou a falar. "É um lindo anel que você tem ai." A mão da menina voou instintiva para o anel e o segurou entre os dedos. "Nunca pensei que meu filho tivesse tão bom gosto."

"Para ser honesta, nem eu." Lyla sorriu embaraçada.

"Mas acredito que se encontra no lugar errado." a mulher apontou e a menina engoliu em seco.

"Bem, se eu perder a mão ainda sim estarei viva, mas se perder a cabeça..." ela riu com a resposta, em um tentativa fálica de aliviar o nervosismo que sentia. Mas às vezes Lady Stark parecia mais nortenha do que realmente era. Lyla limpou a garganta e caminhou em volta da mesa, enquanto falava. "De qualquer maneira, anéis de casamento devem ser usados apenas após serem consumados, certo?"

"E não foi?" Lady Stark parecia surpresa e a expressão mostrou que ela se arrependera do que dissera logo após proferir as palavras. Lyla virou o rosto rapidamente para encará-la.

"Mas é claro que não. O que a senhora pensa de mim? Do seu filho?" perguntou irritada com a acusação gratuita.

"Minha intensão não era ofender.."

Lyla riu seco e começou a se encaminhar para a saída. "A senhora não deveria estar tão surpresa, agir como se não soubesse de nada. O que mais poderia acontecer? Sempre achei que essa fosse a honra que Lord Stark havia ensinado aos filhos. A menos que a senhora esperava que ele estivesse apenas se divertindo, afinal de conta, eu sou mesmo apenas uma Cassel. O que fez a minha família se não dar a vida pela sua?"

Lyla deixou uma Lady Stark atônita para trás enquanto caminhava a duros passos pelo acampamento, a raiva correndo pelo corpo. Ela podia não ser de uma grande casa ou ser uma grande lady, mas merecia mais respeito por tudo que sempre fez pelos Stark. Sentiu-se traída pela maneira que lady Stark havia se dirigido a ela. Talvez ela nunca chegasse a ser uma lady como Catelyn e talvez isso era algo bom. Robb não precisava de uma lady agora, precisava de uma companheira.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Então, o capítulo não é lá grandes coisas, mas tudo melhora lá pra frente (ou não, hahaha).

Se gostarem deixen un review, se não gostarem também. É sempre bom saber o que o pessoal ta achando doque a gente escreve. :D  
>Além do mais, reviews fazem autores felizes!<p>

_xo . xo_  
><em>Garota Anônima.<em>


	4. Capítulo Três

**CAPITULO TRÊS **

_"Do you know what your fate is? And are you trying to shake it? You're doing your best and your best look. You're praying that you make it..." (Say, One Republic)_

Os pés da garota se embolaram e ela tropeçou, caindo com o rosto no chão e sentindo a terra grudar no sangue que escorria pelo seu rosto. Estava tão cansada que seu corpo tremia, a dor se espalhava em espasmos paralisantes e ela já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Estava apavorada e queria poder fechar os olhos para abri-los e descobrir que tudo havia sido um sonho, um horrível sonho.

Mas quando ela abriu os olhos tudo que viu foi a floresta negra a sua frente e o som de passos apressados quebrando galhos atrás de si.

Ela colocou as mãos no chão e tirando forças de onde não sabia que tinha, colocou-se de pé novamente. Haviam cortes por todo o seu corpo e hematomas começando a se formar das surras que havia levado algumas horas atrás. Sentia que havia ido a guerra, morrido e haviam esquecido de lhe queimar o corpo. Apoiou-se em uma arvore e respirou profundamente antes de se jogar para a frente e continuar a correr da melhor maneira que podia.

"Ali!" a voz fez com que ela se encolhesse e tentasse correr mais rápido. Tinha medo, estava apavorada e por mais que pedisse, eles não parariam. Aparentemente a ofensa havia sido muito grave.

Novamente seu corpo falhou e ela tropeçou em uma raiz alta, caindo no chão novamente. Os passos diminuíram a intensidade até que duas sombram cobrissem o corpo da garota. Ela fechou os olhos, choramingando enquanto um dos homens a chutava no estomago, fazendo com que ela ficasse com as costas no chão.

"Ela realmente achou que conseguiria fugir." O rapaz mais novo riu, agachando-se ao lado dela.

A menina abriu os olhos em desespero e tentou falar, mas sua voz não saiu. Era como se ela já estivesse mesmo morta.

O rapaz passou a mão pelo rosto sujo e machucado da menina, afastando os cabelos que lhe cobriam o rosto pálido e depois segurando o queixo dela e a encarando mais de perto, a expressão dura e furiosa. Ele se aproximou para falar algo, mas os ouvidos da garota a traíram e ela já não ouvia muita coisa. Pontos pretos apareceram em seu campo de visão e quando ela sentiu ele a apalpando, tentou lutar contra, mas os braços se debateram debilmente, fracos demais. Em sua mente ela gritava, gritava para que ele parasse. _Por favor_. Mas ele não parou, e ela choramingou enquanto o sentia investir contra si. _De novo não._ Fechou os olhos, observando os deus a quem havia aprendido a rezar e se perguntando onde eles estariam agora.

[ . . . ]

Faziam quase dois dias que Lady Catelyn havia chegado ao acampamento e Lyla parecia ter problemas em ficar perto dela. Sempre gostara de Lady Stark, quando tinha oito anos e a mãe morrera durante o parto de seu irmão natimorto, Lady Stark fora a pessoa que a ajudara a superar, era como uma tia que olhava por ela. Mas nos últimos dias se sentia cercada, como se cada passo seu fosse errado, como se devesse corrigir algo que ela não sabia o que ou como.

A menina entrou na tenda principal e pegou Robb debruçado sobre um mapa de Wastearos. Ele ergueu o rosto e sorriu ao vê-la. Ela usava um vestido de lã cinza com um corpete também cinza e Graveto presa a cintura.

"Acho que assim Theon vai parar com as piadas?"

"Dificilmente." Ela respondeu, soltando a bainha da cintura e colocando Graveto sobre uma cômoda, depois caminhando na direção de Robb.

Lyla passou a mão pelo ombro do rapaz e abraçou seus ombros, descansando a bochecha ali e encarando o mapa junto dele. "Precisamos atravessar logo as Gemeas." Ela falou.

Robb assentiu endireitando-se e fazendo com que Lyla soltasse seu abraço. Ele pegou uma das mãos da garota e beijou-lhe, segurando entre suas mãos e colocando-a próxima ao seu coração. "Eu só não sei como."

Lyla sabia que ele se referia ao fato de Lord Walder não conceder passagem sem ganhar algo com isso. Era mais fácil para ele entregar os rebeldes aos Lannisters.

"Nós vamos descobrir." Ela prometeu com um sorriso, afagando a bochecha do rapaz e se inclinando nas pontas dos pés para depositar um beijo cândido em seus lábios.

Robb soltou a mão dela e afastou os fios dourados do rosto dela. Lyla tinha os olhos castanhos pálidos e as bochechas coradas. Robb sabia que ela estava irritada com algo, era assim que ela ficava quando estava incomodada com algo, cansada de algo.

"Você parece cansada. Por que não vai se deitar e descansar um pouco?"

Lyla suspirou e o encarou, nunca soube mentir muito bem. "Posso dormir aqui?"

"Lyla." Ele respondeu com um tom de comando.

"_Por favor_, sua mãe está na minha tenda, e ela ficou pequena demais." Ela murmurou tudo que veio depois da suplica.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou preocupado.

Lyla se afastou , atravessando a tenda e parando perto de Vento Cinzento, acariciando-o entre as orelhas.

"Ela não concorda com isso, nem mesmo meu pai." Ela falou com um toque de amargura na voz. "Ele disse que não sou mais criança para fazer tudo que eu quero sem pensar nas consequências... E sua mãe.. Bem, ela _é_ uma Lady, nunca vai dizer com todas as palavras, mas eu sei que ela não me acha apropriada."

"E desde quando você se preocupa com o que os outros acham?"

Lyla voltou a virar para Robb. "Desde que os _outros_ são a nossa família. Por que eles não podem deixar o amor viver em paz?"

Robb sorriu para ela e a abraçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Lyla colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele enquanto ele encostava sua testa na dela. A menina fechou os olhos e respirou devagar pegando todo o aroma que ele exalava.

"Eles vão. Dê-lhes algum tempo. Nós realmente fizemos tudo como queríamos." Ele sussurrou.

O corpo de Lyla tremeu de leve enquanto ela ria. Segurou o rosto de Robb entre suas mãos e abriu os olhos. "Pensei que desde que pudesse decidir ir a guerra ou não, você pudesse decidir qualquer coisa." Ela brincou e Robb sorriu para ela, beijando-o novamente.

Mas dessa vez não foi como as outras, mas como nos velhos tempos. Um beijo urgente e possessivo, com saudade de tudo que já foram. A língua dele pediu passagem que logo foi concedida, suas mãos se apertaram mais em volta da cintura dela, e a menina pode sentir os pelos de seu corpo ficarem eriçados com o toque repentino e exigente. Os dois andaram com cuidado, até que Lyla caiu de costas na cama improvisada. O baque fez com que os dois quebrassem o beijo, ofegantes. Lyla permaneceu de olhos fechados segurando o rosto de Robb próximo ao seu, sentindo a respiração dele contra sua pele. Por sua vez, Robb apoiou os braços na cama e jogou o peso do seu corpo sobre eles, para não machucar a menina.

"Uhum.." os dois ouviram alguém limpar a garganta atrás deles e se apressaram em separar-se.

Lyla sentou-se na cama e Robb parou ao seu lado, em pé. Ela podia jurar que haviam sido pegos por seu pai ou algum grande Lord e que jamais conseguiriam ganhar o respeito deles novamente.

Mas na verdade, era apenas Theon Greyjoy com o seu sorriso convencido de sempre parado na entrada da tenda.

"Me desculpem interromper... O que quer que estivessem fazendo." Ele lançou um olhar significativo para Lyla, que imediatamente cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ela se sentiu quase nua com o olhar acusador dele.

"O que você quer, Theon?" Robb parecia encomocado, colocando-se a frente de Lyla, enquanto a menina tenta olhar por cima do ombro dele.

"Jon..." Theon falou simplesmente, indicando a saída com a cabeça e saindo, sendo seguido por Robb.

Lyla franziu o cenho e levantou-se com pressa, pegando Graveto sobre a cômoda e seguindo os rapazes. "O que tem Jon?" ela perguntou, apressando o passo para alcança-los e só então notando as roupas de Theon manchadas de sangue. "Theon?" pediu, parando no caminhou.

A possibilidade de Jon estar ferido fez com que o coração de Lyla acelerasse. Ele havia sido o primeiro a concordar em lutar com ela, em lhe ensinar a usar uma espada e um arco e flecha. Por ser o filho bastardo de Ned Stark, ao crescer ele era menos solicitado de que Robb, e assim desenvolveram uma amizade mais solida. Jon era como o irmão mais velho que Lyla nunca tivera, alguém que olhava por ela, e que ela sentia uma necessidade urgente de proteger.

"Jon!" ela gritou, o coração acelerado de ansiedade, observando o garoto entrar na tenda que dividia com Theon Greyjoy.

Lyla colocou-se a correr e entrou esbaforida, trazendo o vento gelado consigo. Viu quando Jon deitou uma garota na cama improvisada e quando conseguiu dar uma boa olhada na garota tapou a boca com a mão e sentiu o corpo tombar para trás, por sorte batendo contra o peito de Robb, que a segurou no mesmo instante.

"Tudo bem?" ele sussurrou. Lyla negou e ele seguiu seu olhar.

Ela sabia que ele não ficaria abalado, havia sido treinado a vida toda para aquele tipo de coisa. Mas não ela, ela nunca havia visto uma pessoa morta, ou alguém muito próximo disso. A garota que Jon havia trazido tinha os cabelos de um loiro pálido e manchados pelo sangue, a pele dourada marcada por profundos cortes. Ela tinha o rosto em formato de coração que fez Lyla imaginar o quão doce e calma ela deveria ser, mas a sobrancelha esquerda da menina tinha um corte onde o sangue já estava seco, assim como o lábio inferior. O rosto estava todo sujo, o vestido que ela usava, agora eram apenas retalhos de uma seda clara manchado em escarlate enquanto seu corpo estava coberto por hematomas e machucados.

Jon ofereceu um pedaço de linho para Lyla e ela engoliu todo o medo ao pegá-lo, abaixando-se ao nível da menina e começando a limpar seus ferimentos, junto dele.

"Onde a encontraram?" a voz de Robb soava tão calma que ela se perguntou se ele realmente se importava com a menina.

_É claro que ele se importa, foi criado para se importar_, repreendeu-se em pensamento.

"Há algumas milhas daqui..." Jon murmurou, e Lyla notou que ele aparentava tão perturbado quanto ela.

"Sustenta algum brasão de armas?" pediu, encarando Jon, mas foi Theon quem respondeu.

"Não que tenhamos notado. Deve ser apenas uma prostituta sem sorte fugindo do bordel." ele deu de ombros.

Lyla fungou para afastar a vontade de chorar. Os ferimentos da menina eram feios, cortes limpos, feitos por lâminas, misturavam-se com arranhões e hematomas nas regiões onde ela devia ter sido espancada. A garota quase podia sentir a dor da desconhecida.

"Mas não temos certeza." Jon respondeu raivoso. Sentiu-se na obrigação de defender quem quer que ele acreditasse que ela fosse, até que se provasse o contrário.

"Caso clássico de fuga. O dono do bordel deve tê-la encontrado, espancado estuprado e deixando-a lá para morrer. Quem mais se arriscaria tão ao norte?"

"Qualquer pessoa que quisesse voltar para casa." Lyla murmurou, mas mesmo assim todos a encararam.

[ . . . ]

A noite havia caído há algum tempo e desde que isso acontecera Lyla estava dentro de uma tenda, ao lado de seu pai e de Vento Cinzento, ouvindo cuidadosamente enquanto Jon Umber, Rickard Kastark, Hullien Woodsbure, Theon Greyjoy e Robb decidiam qual era a melhor estratégia para atravessar as gêmeas.

"A patrulha reportou que Lord Tywin ruma ao norte. Pegamos ele em terreno acidentado, colocando eles em desvantagem." O pai falou, enquanto todos prestavam a devida atenção

"Não, precisamos dar a volta e quebrar o cerco de Jamie Lannister em Correrrio!" Lord Umber se levantou, apontando o mapa e falando com autoridade.

Lyla não se sentia bem perto de Greatjon, mesmo sabendo que ele era um forte e leal aliado, ela preferia que ele não estivesse ali. Odiava a maneira que ele tinha de sempre desafiar Robb em suas decisões.

"Façam isso, e os senhores dos rios se jutarão a nós." Ele falou esclarecedor, enquanto Lyla analisava o mapa.

Ela só conseguia enxergar uma saída e se perguntava se mais alguém a via.

"Para Fazer ambos precisamos cruzar o rio." Robb falou, debruçando-se sobre os mapas. "E a única passagem é pelas Gemeas."

"Lord Frey controla essa ponte." A voz de Theon tão próxima a si fez com que Lyla desse um sobressalta, fazendo o lobo girante que ela acariciava ficar em alerta. "Subordinado do seu pai." Ele lançou um olhar para Lady Stark.

"'O atrasado Lord Frey', meu pai o chama. No Tridente não apareceu até que a batalha tivesse acabado. Alguns homens levam o juramento mais a serio do que outros."

"Robb está certo, precisamos daquela ponte." Theon olhou os demais lords, e Lyla mordeu o lábio inferior.

_Precisamos selar um acordo._ Pensou consigo mesma, ponderando se deveria falar ou não. Achava mais fácil Lord Frey entrega-los aos Lannister do que ajuda-los se não ganhasse algo em troca.

"Então, o que vai ser?" Lord Umber voltou a falar, olhando Robb e Theon como um pai olha duas crianças.

Os homens pareceram nem notar quando Jon Snow entrou na tenda. Lyla e Lady Catelyn pareciam ser as únicas a notarem. Jon parou próximo a Lyla, analisando o mapa rapidamente. A menina notou que Fantasma não estava perto dele e não precisou de muito esforço para imaginar onde ele estava.

Jon havia passado o dia inteiro cuidando da garota que haviam encontrado, e Fantasma deve ter ficado para trás para protegê-la de qualquer soldado mal intencionado. A menina oscilava entre uma febre alta (que Lyla temia ser algum tipo de infecção de suas feridas) e crises fortes de hipotermia, pelo tempo que havia passado na neve vestida com aquelas sedas rasgadas.

Lyla respirou fundo e sentiu um calafrio passar pelo seu corpo. Era difícil imaginar o tipo de dor que a garota sentia, o tipo de coisas que ela havia passado.

"Vamos contra Jamie ou Lord Tywin?" a voz de comando de Lord Umber ecoou pela tenda e todos encararam Robb, mas o silêncio logo foi perturbado quando dois soldados entraram trazendo um rapaz consigo.

"Perdão, meu senhores." Um dos soldados falou, a voz tremula. "Pegamos um dos patrulheiros dos Lannisters."

Robb parecia surpreso e theon apressou-se em jogar a ponta do mapa por cima do resto, para impedir que o rapaz visse o que planejavam. Lord Umber virou-se e deu uma pequena risada de Theon, que não apreciou.

"Não se preocupe, rapaz. Ele não saira daqui com a cabeça."

"Onde o encontrou?" a voz de Robb era severa e Lyla se colocou calmamente de pé, com Vento Cinzento logo ao seu lado.

"Na moita acima do acampamento, ele parecia estar contando." O soldado delatou com raiva.

Robb deu a volta na mesa e Lyla teve de impedir que Vento Cinzento o seguisse. Queria o lobo o mais perto de si que pudesse, para evitar que ele arrancasse os dedos de algum outro lord.

"Quantos conseguiu contar?" ele exigiu, aproximando-se do rapaz amedrontado.

"20 mil, talvez mais." Ele não tinha coragem para olhar Robb nos olhos.

Lyla percebeu que Lord Umber não gostara da situação. Talvez achasse que seria mais rápido apenas matar o patrulheiro.

"Você não precisava fazer isso." Sor Rodrik falou. "Seu pai entenderia..."

"Meu pai entenderia a misericórdia quando a lugar para ela." Robb se virou, severo e em voz de comando.

Magoou um pouco a Lyla que ele falasse daquela maneira com seu pai, mas ali ele não era Robb, o menine de Winterfell com quem crescera e se apaixonara. Ele era Lord Stark de Winterfell, e deveria ser respeitado como tal.

"E ele entende honra.." Sor Rodrik assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo satisfeito com a resposta do jovem senhor. "E coragem." Ele voltou a olhar o rapaz. "Deixem-no ir."

"Robb." Lady Stark levantou-se abruptamente e Robb lhe devolveu um olhar de gelo.

_Não_. Lyla pensou. _Lord Stark. Não o desafie, não agora._

E como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, Lady Catelyn abaixou os olhos e não voltou a falar. Robb se aproximou mais do rapaz e falou perto do seu ouvido. "Diga a Lord Tywin que o inverno está indo encontra-lo. 20 mil homens do norte marchando a sul para descobrir se é verdade que ele caga ouro."

"Sim, meu senhor. Obrigado, meu senhor." O rapaz disse, ainda assustado demais para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Robb indicou a saída da tenda com a cabeça e os soldados arrastaram o rapaz para fora novamente. Todos ali dentro encarando Robb com as palavras na ponta da língua, esforçando-se para não soltá-las.

Lyla quis gritar o quão imprudente ele estava sendo e que parecia uma criança covarde daquela maneira. Mas manteve a compostura e não lhe dirigiu uma só palavra, pelo menos não enquanto estivesse na frente de todos.

Lord Umber estava impaciente e frustrado, andou até a saída da tenda e depois voltou, parando a centímetros de Robb com o rosto retorcido em ira. "Está louco, rapaz? Deixa-lo ir?" pediu aos gritos.

A mão de Lyla voo até a nuca de Vento Cinzento, segurando-o no lugar enquanto ele rosnava baixinho, porém mostrando os dentes. Greatjon levantou a voz para Robb e Lyla temeu que ele o respondesse no mesmo tom, fazendo então que Vento Cinzento pulasse sobre a mesa em direção a garganta de Lord Umber.

Pelo canto do olho ela pode ver o olhar assustado – e contido – de Lady Stark, e tentou manter seu semblante tranquilo para não piorar. Ela não concordava em soltar o espião Lannister (ainda mais com o cerco que Jamie Lannister estava armando em cima de Correrrio, onde seu avó doente jazia), mas ela havia aprendido que Robb precisava ganhar respeito e que quando ela o contrariava ou o tratava como um igual – e não um líder – na frente dos outros, ele rapidamente perdia a confiança que havia acabado de adquirir.

"Você me chamou de rapaz novamente." Lord Umber se aproximou mais, desafiante. "Vá em frente." Robb desafiou.

Lyla notou a expressão pronta de Theon e a mão de seu pai sobre a espada. Não era Vento Cinzento que ela tinha de temer dessa vez.

Lord Umber olhou em volta e bufou, saindo da tenda frustrado, mas deixando que Lyla soltasse um silvo de alivio. Ela se perguntou se Robb realmente sabia o que estava fazendo, ou se havia acabado de enfiar os pés pelas mãos.

* * *

><p><strong>na:** eu gosto de como as coisas acontecem daqui pra frente. Mas já vou avisando que de vez em quando baixa um George RR Martin em mim e eu considero matar personagens queridos, adoro fazer drama e romances meladinhos, cheio de corações partidos, choro e declarações. ;D

Espero que mesmo assim continuem lendo!

Me deixem saber o que acharam do capitulo.

xo . xo


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**CAPITULO QUATRO  
><strong>_"Kis me gently, always I know. Hold me, love me. don't ever go..."_

Lyla entrou na tenda rapidamente, fugindo do vento gelado da noite. Pela manhã ela sabia que alguma decisão deveria ser tomada a respeito da travessia, ela só esperava que Robb tomasse a correta. Havia se oferecido para passar a noite com a garota, mas Jon negara a ajuda. Em dois dias ela parecia ter começado a melhorar, os machucados estavam longe de estarem completamente sarados, mas pelo menos já haviam parado de sangrar, e os hematomas começavam a sumir. Jon se dedicava a cuidar da garota e Lyla não podia entender o por quê. Ele dizia que era o que esperava que alguém fizesse, caso fosse sua irmã. Era a coisa honrada a se fazer, ele disse. Jon era mais Stark do que qualquer uma das crianças Stark que Lyla havia conhecido.

Ela colocou Graveto sobre a cômoda e tirou a pesada capa que usava, deixando-a sobre a cama. Soltou a fita que prendia seu cabelo trançado e começou a soltá-lo quando ouviu alguém entrando na tenda. Virou-se com as palavras na ponta da língua, achando que talvez fosse Robb, mas ficou sem reação ao notar Lady Stark parada a dois passos dentro da tenda.

"Senhora." Lyla curvou-se e depois voltou a encará-la, limitando-se a poucos segundos. "Robb não está aqui, ele..."

"Estava procurando por você, Lyla." A mulher respondeu em um tom limpo e casual.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça. "E no que posso ajuda-la?"

"Bem..." Lady Catelyn começou a falar, encarando as mãos. Lyla podia jurar que ela não queria estar tendo aquela conversa. "Eu gostaria de me desculpar pela maneira que falei com você. Não era minha intensão ofendê-la e quero que saiba que eu respeito a decisão do meu filho."

Lyla assentiu com a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso. "Mas ainda não concorda."

"Não _concordava_." Ela admitiu. "Mas depois de vê-la está noite... Eu a conheço a tempo suficiente para perceber que você queria ter dominado aquela reunião."

"Sim." Ela concordou, sendo sua vez de cortar a outra. "Mas Robb precisa ser respeitado, e eu aprendi que quanto mais eu trata-lo como igual, menos os demais lords o respeitarão. Ele não é mais um garoto e precisa ser tratado como tal. Por tanto tudo que eu tenho a dizer que duvide das decisões dele, eu falo em particular."

"Sim, eu notei isso." Ela concordou com um sorriso. "Você se saiu melhor do que eu." Lady Stark caminhou pela tenda até que estivesse próxima o suficiente de Lyla. "Sempre me ensinaram que as batalhas de uma lady são travadas com palavras e gestos, não espadas. Sempre que Ned foi para guerra o dever e a família me fizeram ficar para trás, mas você não tem crianças pequenas para se preocupar. Eu fiz o que era o melhor para o meu senhor, naquele tempo. E você está fazendo o que é melhor para o seu agora."

Lyla continuou encarando a mulher. Não sabia o que responder, o que dizer. "Só quero lhe dizer que respeito a decisão que Robb tomou, e que você tinha razão. Eu poderia ter acabado com tudo, mas de alguma maneira você sempre foi a garota certa. Será uma grande Lady, e eu ficarei feliz em lhe ajudar com o que for necessário." Lady Stark sorriu e a abraçou, deixando-a sem saber como reagir.

[ . . . ]

Jon estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira perto da saída da tenda. Fantasma estava parado ao seu lado observando a menina. Ela continuava inconsciente e murmurava palavras sem sentido vez ou outra.

Lyla havia trocado as roupas rasgadas da garota por uma limpa e enfaixado os machucados dela que Jon não se atreveu a enfaixar. Jon girou o objeto em suas mãos mais uma vez. Quando Lyla deixara a tenda ele encontrara algo embrulhado em um pedaço de couro fervido. Jon encontrou a lâmina escondida e desde aquele dia não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquela garota a tinha.

Era uma lâmina com cabo feito em prata e ornamentado com diamantes lustrosos, lâmina de aço valiriano e o estandarte de uma casa importante. Era um presente de casamento entregue a ladys de alto nascimento para que não esquecessem o lugar de onde vieram.

Mas de alguma maneira Jon sabia que ela não havia vindo de lá, que aquela não podia ser a casa dela. _Jamais_.

Um silvo de dor ecoou pelos ouvidos de Jon e ele se colocou em pé em um salto. As orelhas de Fantasma se levantaram e ele também estava em alerta. O choro ficou um pouco mais alto e a menina começou a se mexer na cama. Jon deixou a adaga sobre a cadeira que estivera sentado e se aproximou da cama.

Os olhos dela se abriram preguiçosos e foram maltratados pela luz dos lampiões, que a fizeram fechar os olhos novamente, antes de poder abri-los por completo. As orbes em um tom pálido de violeta encararam o teto da tenda e o coração de Jon parou de bater por alguns segundos.

_Seria possível..._ Mas antes que pudesse completar o pensamento os olhos da garota o acharam e ela ficou agitada. A respiração acelerou e ela tentou sentar na cama, mas algumas das feridas voltaram a se abrir e a fizeram chorar de dor, enquanto ela tentava se afastar dele.

"Shhh.." ele pediu, pegando um pedaço de linho e mergulhando na água morna antes de se abaixar ao lado da cama e encará-la nos olhos. "Esta tudo bem, você está bem. Mas se continuar a se mexer assim vai se machucar mais..." ele explicou, pedindo permissão com gestos para que pudesse limpar os ferimentos dela.

A menina ficou parada enquanto Jon limpava o sangue que voltara a sair dos machucados mais profundos. As lágrimas marcaram as bochechas pálidas da garota enquanto ela observava Jon.

"Por favor..." a voz dela saiu fraca pelo tempo que passara em silêncio. "Não me machuque." Mais lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e Jon se apressou em olhá-la.

"Eu não vou machuca-la. Ninguém vai. Você está segura aqui." Ele se levantou e ofereceu a ela um copo d'água, que a garota aceitou com prontidão, ainda o olhando desconfiada. "Me chamo Jon, e você?"

"Onde eu estou?" respondeu com outra pergunta, puxando as peles até seu pescoço e se encolhendo mais quando percebeu Fantasma ali.

"Tudo bem, ele é um bom rapaz. Não vai fazê-la mal algum, na verdade foi ele quem cuidou de você todo esse tempo, foi ele quem a encontrou." Jon sorriu. "O nome dele é Fantasma, e você está segura com ele."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou em silêncio, esperando pela resposta a sua pergunta.

"Você está no acampamento Stark, estamos perto do Tridente." Ele explicou, e a menina o olhou esperançosa.

"Lord Stark, eu preciso vê-lo."

Jon concordou. "Você irá. Vou chama-lo, mas você deveria se recostar, tentar descansar mais um pouco. Está tarde."

A menina se moveu com cuidado, franzindo a testa em sinal de dor a cada movimento que fazia, e voltou a se deitar. Jon a encarou por alguns segundos, temendo a resposta que viria quando ele a perguntasse. "Você tem alguma família por perto? Alguém a quem possamos entrega-la?"

A menina negou com a cabeça enquanto mais algumas lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos lilases que faziam o coração de Jon bater mais devagar. _Eles deveriam estar todos mortos_. "Então o que faz por aqui, sozinha?"

"Eu... Preciso achar Lord Stark. Só isso."

Jon assentiu com a cabeça e perguntou-se se Robb conhecia aquela garota. Talvez Theon tivesse razão, talvez ela fosse mesmo apenas uma prostituta sem sorte... Mas de novo, não fazia sentido que ela tivesse aquela adaga e as cores dos Targaryen.

"Descanse. Lord Stark virá falar com você o mais rápido possível."

A menina sorriu para ele e quando Jon estava quase do lado de fora ela o chamou. Jon virou-se e ela engoliu em seco antes de falar. "Rheana. Diga a ele que me chamo Rhaena. Ele saberá."

Jon estranhou, mas mesmo assim assentiu com a cabeça. Pegou a adaga de cima da cadeira e mandou Fantasma ficar para olhar pela menina, enquanto ela ia atrás dos lords e Robb para apresentar as noticias mais perturbadoras que já tivera.

[ . . . ]

Lyla estava sentada sobre a cama penteando o cabelo de maneira preguiçosa, enquanto seus olhos estavam perdidos no espaço, em pensamentos. Era a primeira vez que ela tentava imaginar seu futuro depois de tanto tempo. Quando pequena ela costuma sonhar que quando chegasse a idade adulta seria uma cavaleira da Guarda Real, com uma armadura prata e um manto dourado, pronta para defender o rei – que na sua imaginação infantil era sempre Robb. Mas com o passar dos anos ela simplesmente parou de imaginar um futuro, porque cada vez que tentava ela se perdia em maneiras de continuar em Winterfell, em continuar daquela maneira que Robb e ela estavam.

Mas agora, agora ela tinha conseguido, ela iria permanecer em Winterfell, ao lado de Robb e de todas as outras crianças Stark. A única diferença era que o futuro que vinha pela frente, ela nunca conseguiu se imaginar. Uma mãe carinhosa e amorosa, uma lady impecável, uma esposa compreensiva. Tudo que Lyla sabia, era manusear uma espada, escapar da morte, lutar. Ela não sabia lidar com as mentiras e as cortesias indesejadas que os herdeiros de alto nascimento tinham de lidar.

Foi com um choque que ela percebeu que Robb havia entrado na tenda, quando ele beijou-lhe a cabeça.

"Deuses, você me assustou." Ela sorriu para o rapaz e saiu da cama, caminhando junto a ele.

"Você parecia tão perdida, no que pensava?" ele parou de frente para ela, a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia.

"No que o futuro nos reserva." Ela deu de ombros, ajudando-o a tirar a armadura.

Robb sorriu, enquanto soltava a placa de peito que usava. "E o que lhe fez pensar sobre isso?"

Lyla permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, até responder em um suspiro. "Sua mãe."

Robb sentou-se e a menina se apressou em soltar as placas que lhe cobriam as botas. "O que ela fez dessa vez?" ele perguntou, em um tom entristecido.

Lyla o encarou do chão e sorriu de canto para ele. "Concordou."

Robb sorriu e a menina voltou a se levantar, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos. Lyla lhe deu um rápido beijo, fazendo com que ele se levantasse também. O rapaz os afastou por algum tempo e avaliou o rosto da menina, os olhos de avelã o encarando ainda inquietos. Ele tocou a ponta do nariz de Lyla com o indicador e franziu o cenho.

"Ainda tem algo lhe incomodando." Fez a afirmação.

A menina suspirou e olhou em volto. "Onde está Vento Cinzento?"

Robb respondeu sem afastar seus olhos dos dela. "Saiu para caçar. Deve voltar pelo amanhecer."

"Eu preciso que você me faça um favor, Robb." Ele voltou a franzir o cenho, esperando que ela continuasse. "Você precisa manter a calma perto dele. O que ele fez em Winterfell pode ter mostrado a esses Lords que você não está de brincadeira, mas duvido que lord Umber vá continuar nesse acampamento se perder mais alguns dedos para seu lobo."

Robb rolou os olhos. "Vento Cinzento não vai machucar ninguém a menos que eu comande."

O rapaz tentou se desvencilhar de Lyla, mas ela voltou a tomar o rosto dele entre as mãos. Pensou em gritar como ele estava sendo irresponsável e que o lobo era um animal selvagem com um enorme instinto de proteção, mas ao longo dos anos ela aprendeu que dificilmente conseguiria convence-lo daquela maneira.

Ela manteve a expressão calma enquanto continuava a falar. "Faz algum tempo que eu estou observando esses lobos, e Robb, você não precisa mandar, quando Vento Cinzento sentir que _você _está em perigo, ele não vai pensar duas vezes antes de atacar. Ele vai continuar a protegê-lo com a própria vida, e se ele atacar mais alguém temo que iremos perder mais da metade desse exercito. E isso se tivermos sorte, porque se não teremos uma guerra entre os nossos, Robb." Ela respirou fundo antes de falar. "Os ânimos estão mais exaltados do que nunca agora que você permitiu que aquele espião Lannister fosse liberto..."

"Ele servirá aos meus propósitos..."

"Tenho certeza que sim." Ela respondeu, apressando-se. "Não duvido que você tenha algum plano quando o permitiu... Robb, escute, tudo que lhe peço é que tenha cuidado. _Por favor_, não precisamos guerrear com o próprio norte. Temos inimigos de sobre ao sul."

O garoto continuou a encará-la até que ela voltou a suspirar, deixando as mãos caírem do rosto dele. "Me prometa." Exigiu. "Eu preciso saber que não preciso me preocupar se teremos alguém de nossa confiança traindo você, o apunhalando pelas costas." Insistiu, como uma criança pirracenta.

"Hey, hey..." ele a segurou pelo braço quando ela tentou se afastar, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. "Eu prometo, ok? Vou ter mais cuidado quando Vento Cinzento estiver por perto." Ele a segurou pelo queixo e aproximou o rosto do dela. "Fica mais tranquila agora?"

Lyla fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na dele, colocando as mãos sobre o ombro do rapaz e concordando com a cabeça. Robb sorriu e a puxou pela cintura para que os dois ficassem mais próximos. "Pensei que havia pouca coisa que você temesse." Ele sorriu.

Lyla sorriu também e fechou a mão em um punho, socando de leve o ombro do rapaz. "Bem, perder você é uma delas." Sussurrou seria, terminando com a distância entre os lábios deles.

Robb sentiu as mãos dela agarrarem a cota de malha que ele usava deixando escapar um gemido contra a boca dele, e o rapaz sentiu seu corpo ficar arrepiado. Pelos sete infernos, ele a queria. Queria terrivelmente. Queria a ela de uma maneira que chegava a doer. Sua mente ficou branca, e quando ele deu por si já havia desatado o nó que prendia a capa que a menina usava e a deixado deslizar até o chão. Ele quebrou o beijo em um impulso, pensou ela, rápido demais. Encarou-a nos olhos como se a visse pela primeira vez na vida. Lyla permaneceu de olhos fechados e passou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. "Não pare." ela sussurrou, e ele a obedeceu.

Era difícil ignorar os pedidos de Lyla, ou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, quando ela estava tão perto dele, tão quente e desejável.

Beijou-lhe novamente, mas dessa vez com mais força, mais vivacidade. Lylah jogou osbraços em volta do pescoço dele e Robb envolveu sua cintura com seus braços. Ela usava apenas uma túnica de lã e podia senti-la subir cada vez mais, sentindo os braços de Robb aperta-la mais e mais contra o corpo dele, como se pudessem se tornar um só. Suas mãos correram até o nó que prendia a capa negra com pele de lobo e a soltou, em seguida puxando a cota de malha que ele usava por cima da cabeça, separando o beijo por breves segundos. Voltou a beijá-lo de maneira mais intensa, suas línguas explorando a boca um do outro, saboreando-se como se fossem um doce inusitado. Lyla conseguiu se livrar da túnica que Robb usava e estremeceu ao sentia os músculos de seu peito sob suas mãos. O ar lhes escapou o pulmão e separaram-se do beijo, ainda atordoados. Ele encostou a testa na dela, enquanto tentavam controlar suas respirações. A menina passou as mãos pelo peito de Robb, subindo até seus ombros e deslizando por seus braços, sentindo a textura da pele, percebendo como ele parecia mais forte agora.

"Isso é errado." ele sussurrou, desejando que ela não ouvisse. Desejando que nada daquilo tivesse de parar.

"Então porque é tão bom?" ela perguntou, sem dar-lhe tempo para responder, voltando a beijá-lo ferozmente.

As mãos dele apertaram a cintura da garota, que sentia o corpo queimar de encontro ao dele. Robb subiu a túnica de Lyla e tirou-a de uma vez, separando o beijo por apenas alguns segundos. A menina sentia a euforia tomar conta de si, enquanto sentia as mãos dele passearem por seu corpo, fazendo-a ficar mais arrepiada ainda. Sem perder mais tempo Robb a deitou na cama, afastando-se de seus lábios e começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço, permitindo que suas mãos a desvendassem, subindo pela lateral de seu corpo, apreciando a curva de sua cintura e finalmente comprovando que os seios dela cabiam perfeitamente em sua mão – como ele já havia imaginado milhares de vezes. Lyla suspirou pesadamente ao sentir a boca dele sugar seus seios, provando-a. Suas mãos desceram pelo corpo do jovem lobo até o volume em seus calções acariciando-o levemente por sobre o tecido, exitando a principio, mas continuando quando ouviu os gemidos de Robb contra sua pele. Ela soltou os nós do calção com pressa e voltou a tocá-lo, deslizando sua mão por toda sua extensão, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e tentar controlar os gemidos. Ele estava rígido e pulsante em suas mãos. Em um movimento rápido ele prendeu as mãos da garota sobre a sua cabeça e esforçou-se para tirar sua calça e botas, voltando a beijá-la e soltando suas mãos. Lyla abraçou seus ombros e o trouxe o mais próximo de si que pode. Ele era grande e musculoso, um verdadeiro homem do norte. Ele sim tinha porte de rei, ela se sentia segura e protegida em seus braços, como se nem mesmo o inverno pudesse tocá-la.

Robb apoiou todo seu peso em seus antebraços para não machucar a garota. Olhou-a nos olhos e pode ver a cor rubra tomar conta de seu rosto. Um adorável tom de rosa, destoando com o sorriso satisfeito dela. Deslizou o indicador por toda a extensão do tronco de Lyla, da clavícula até a barra de sua roupa intima, voltando a beijá-la ferozmente, enquanto envolvia a roupa intima da garota em sua mão e a rasgava, sem a paciência necessária para ser delicado. Lyla ficou sobressaltada pelo susto, mas logo se derreteu em gemidos baixos e pesados quando sentiu a mão dele entre as suas pernas, estimulando-a. Robb voltou a beijar-lhe os seios, e Lyla agarrou-se aos cabelos dele, puxando-os com certa violência, quanto maior era o seu prazer. Ela arqueou as costas e gemeu longamente no ouvido do jovem lobo quando alcançou o prazer pela primeira vez, mordendo o ombro dele em seguida. Robb uivou pela dor, e Lyla deixou-se relaxar, enquanto sua mente estava turva e seu corpo ainda sentia os espasmos do prazer. Robb afastou as pernas da garota para melhor se acomodar, e ela não protestou ao gesto. Encostou sua testa na dela, encarando os olhos cor de avelã. Ela deu um meio sorriso, incentivando-o, e então ele a tomou, penetrando-a lentamente. Lyla abriu a boca e um som de desconforto saiu, seus olhos se apertaram e algumas lágrimas ali brotaram enquanto suas pernas se apertaram em volta da cintura dele. Robb podia sentir a resistência do corpo dela, senti-la completamente apertada em volta de si enquanto lhe rompia a virgindade.

Ele já havia tido outras mulheres antes, quando ao lado de Theon Greyjoy escapavam de Winterfell nas noites mais quentes do verão, para irem a Vila de Inverno, encontrar mulheres da casa de prazeres e beber vinho do verão. Mas ele jamais havia tido uma donzela. Nunca se imaginou capaz de tamanha desonra, no entanto ele estava ali, dentro de Lyla Cassel, a quem havia jurado proteger e defender a honra, cuja família prestava serviços e lealdade a sua desde Brandon, o construtor. E lá estava ele, desonrando-a e cuspindo na lealdade e confiança de Sor Rodrik Cassel.

Robb não se mexeu, deixando que ela se acostumasse com sua presença antes de começar a se movimentar. Lyla respirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de couro, neve e aço que vinha dele, então abriu os olhos e afagou-lhe os cabelos, permitindo que ele continuasse. Com as primeiras estocadas ela podia jurar que ele iria parti-la ao meio, mas logo a dor deu lugar ao prazer e tudo que ela queria era que ele não parasse, que fosse mais rápido, mais forte. Que durasse para sempre. Suas mãos deslizavam pela extensão das costas do dele, horas acariciando-a, horas arranhando-a. Lyla se contorcia e gemia entre suspiros, fazendo Robb perder os sentidos, aumentando a velocidade e força de seus movimentos. Ela pode sentir seu corpo se contrair e os espasmos voltarem, fazendo com que ela mordesse o ombro do jovem lobo novamente, para conter um gemido obsceno que se formava em sua garganta. Robb já estava tão entorpecido pelo orgasmo que começava a se formar que nem mesmo registou a dor, tudo que ele sentiu foi ela apertar-se em volta de dele e o longo gemido que escapou de seus pulmões, quando ambos atingiram o prazer juntos.

Robb deixou o corpo cair ao lado de Lyla, a menina fechou os olhos sentindo as ondas de prazer começarem a se dissipar a medida que a respiração pesada começava a acalmar. Sentia o corpo o um pouco dolorido, mas era impossível não sorrir para a loucura que haviam acabado de fazer. Lyla mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, virando-se lentamente para se aninhar nos braços de Robb. Beijou-lhe o ombro antes de ali descansar a cabeça e permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo. Robb beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e afagou seus cabelos desgrenhados, e o sono veio chegando de fininho, sorrateiro até ela, mas a menina se recusou a deixar-se levar por ele. Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, se remexendo entre seus braços como um gato manhoso e respirando fundo contra a pele dele, exalando seu perfume.

Abriu apenas um dos olhos com um sorriso tímido no rosto, para espiar o que ele fazia. O sorriso se dissipou aos poucos quando ela percebeu que ele tinha um semblante pensativo, com os olhos azuis a observar longe dela. O estomago gelou e ela pensou que talvez não o tivesse agradado. Não era como se ela fosse experiente naquele tipo de coisa, e ela sabia muito bem aonde Theon o levava sempre que estavam de bom espírito. Temeu que talvez tivesse estragado tudo, que tivesse apressado demais, que o perdesse agora. Lembrou-se da voz de Jory naquele dia nublado; "Você é uma Cassel, e ele o herdeiro de Winterfell. Acha mesmo que ele quer qualquer outra coisa além de se deitar com você?"

Apoiou-se sobre os antebraços e olhou o rosto do rapaz, tocando-lhe a face com a mão para fazê-lo notar que estava ali. "Tudo bem?" perguntou em uma voz baixa e calma.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "O que acabamos de fazer, Ly?"

A menina deu um sorriso zombeteiro, mordendo o lábio inferior novamente, antes de falar. "Pensei que você saberia..." Ela sabia que não havia sido aquela a pergunta. Mas não queria fazer da situação algo grandioso. Não ter que pensar no pai e na promessa que fez a Jory, não queria pensar em nenhuma das consequências que poderiam seguir aquela noite. Mas é claro que Robb pensara. Ele sempre pensava.

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Sua honra mancha minha cama, Lyla."

O olhar arrependido que ele lhe lançou foi como uma faca lhe cortando o coração e atravessando seu orgulho. Apertou os lábios em uma linha e depois respondeu, ferida e magoada. "O que mancha sua cama é meu sangue de donzela. Minha honra está intacta. Sei muito bem a diferença entre certo e errado. Sei mais sobre lealdade e honra do que a maioria dos lords e soldados nesse acampamento." E de repente a conversa que tivera com Jory naquele fatídico dia voltou a sua mente. Ela prometera manter a honra de sua casa, e não deixaria ninguém dizer que ela não o estava fazendo.

Robb pareceu não querer insistir naquela parte da conversa e arriscar-se a ferir mais ainda o orgulho dela. "E se tivermos concebido uma criança?"

Ela estalou a língua antes de dar qualquer resposta. "Bem..." começou com cautela, mas ela nunca foi uma pessoa de ter muito cuidado. "Você quer ser pai de um bastardo?" a pergunta saiu de forma tão natural que Robb não pode acreditar, o choque correu por todo o seu rosto. "Porque se não quiser, você sabe o que temos de fazer." Ela deu de ombros sentando-se na cama e percebendo que ele desviou o olhar de seu corpo nu. Ela rolou os olhos e se aproximou do rapaz, tocando-lhe o rosto novamente. "Isso não vai acontecer. Mas se acontecer de eu esperar uma criança, então nos casamos. Nos casamos e eu volto para Winterfell e permaneço por lá até que ela nasça e esteja suficientemente segura."

Robb permaneceu em silêncio e o estomago da menina voltou a gelar, e depois parecia que ela havia engolido borboletas e que elas estavam batendo asas por ali. "A menos... A menos que você.. A menos que você não queira mais." Dessa vez foi ela quem desviou os olhos, lutando contra o sentimentalismo que tanto odiava, para que não chorasse na frente dele.

"Pensei que já havíamos passado dessa fase. É claro que eu quero me casar com você. Por mim já estaríamos, mas você colocou as regras lembra?"

Lyla voltou os olhos para ele e o rapaz lhe deu um meio sorriso, fazendo-a rir feito uma menina de doze anos. Ele a puxou para si e ela se aninhou no peito dele, fechando os olhos fortemente e se apertando ali. Era tão idiota que ela se sentisse tão necessária da proteção dele, tão frágil e delicada, com tanto medo. Mas ainda sim ela não podia negar que nada era melhor do que estar nos braços de Robb, de ser embalada por ele, acarinhada por ele._ O lugar mais seguro que eu já estive_.

"Você faria isso mesmo? Desistiria de vingar Jory e voltaria para Winterfell?" ele sussurrou contra os cabelos de Lyla. Robb adorava como eles estavam sempre cheirando a flores que ele não conseguia dizer o nome.

"Eu morreria por você. Então porque não ser a mãe dos seus filhos?" ela se afastou do peito do rapaz e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, endireitando-se em seu colo e sorrindo de uma maneira perversamente tímida, antes de lhe segredar algo que apenas os seus sonhos sabiam. "Você já os imaginou?" sussurrou.

Robb passou a mão em seu rosto, afastando os fios de cabelo que estavam sobre seus olhos e sorriu. É claro que ele havia imaginado. Pensava em como seriam fortes e determinados, leais como só os Cassel conseguiam ser. Que os ensinaria a serem justos e honrados, da mesma maneira que o pai lhe ensinara. Mas Lyla lhes imaginava feições. "Imaginei-os com os olhos azuis dos Stark e os cachos arruivados dos Tully. Talvez um loiro, ou com os olhos amendoados." Ela deitou a cabeça de lado e entrelaçou os dedos com os de Robb, observando as mãos enlaçadas. "Imaginei-os com seus bracinhos e perninhas roliças, com seus dedinhos pequeninos e os risinhos infantis." Ela sorriu e sentiu as bochechas queimarem quando viu que ele a observava com adoração nos olhos. Eles eram o problema de Robb, ele jamais conseguiria mentir quando seus olhos eram tão transparentes.

Ele segurou o rosto com a mão esquerda e acariciou sua bochecha, trazendo-a para mais perto do seu rosto. "Acho que nunca a amei tanto como amo agora." Ele sussurrou e Lyla deu um sorriso mais largo, beijando-lhe os lábios em seguida.

Lyla o abraçou pelos ombros e o trouxe para próximo de si, deslizando as mãos pelos cachos ruivos.

[ . . . ]

Lyla dormia um sono profundo, aninhada nos braços de Robb, quando ouviu vozes conversarem baixinho. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente suspirando profundamente e se remexendo na cama, percebendo que Robb não estava mais ali. Ela abriu os olhos de súbito em tempo suficiente para ver o soldado raso deixando a tenda.

Sentou-se na cama rapidamente, cobrindo-se com as peles e olhou assustada para Robb, que terminava de atar os calções. "Tudo bem." Ele sussurrou, entregando-lhe a túnica de lã que estava sobre uma cadeira.

A menina se vestiu com pressa e saiu da cama. "Acha que ele me reconheceu?"

"Se reconheceu saberá ser discreto com as moedas que ganhou."

Lyla se apressou vestindo seu vestido de seda cinza e erguendo a capa do chão, procurando por suas botas. "O que aconteceu?"

"A garota acordou e Jon nos chamou." Ele informou. "Pode ficar e dormir se preferir."

Lyla terminava de calçar as botas enquanto ele falava. Sentiu um peso cair de seus ombros com as palavras dele. Queria conhecer a garota, poder falar com ela. Era guerreira apenas pelo fato de ter sobrevivido, precisava admitir isso.

"Não tente me deixar de fora de nada, Robb." Ela foi a primeira a sair da tenta, colocando o capuz sobre a cabeça para se proteger da fina chuva gelada que caia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ah obrigada, se quiser divulgar no seu círculo ficarei bem feliz. É realmente muito dificil encontrar qualquer pessoa que goste de Game of Thrones ao que parece, pelo menos eu, todas as histórias que leio são em inglês, só uma em português.

Em fim, espero que esteja gostando... Porque eu amo escrever isso daqui. ;D


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**CAPITULO CINCO  
><strong>"_Under your command I will be your guardian. When all is crumbling I'll steady your hand…" __(Never say never, The Frey)_

Lyla coçou os olhos quando ela e Robb finalmente entraram na tenda, constatando que ali estavam vários lords. Aparentemente as suspeitas de Jon eram grandes, ela pode ver Lord Umber e Lord Glover, viu Rickard Kastark e Hawland Reed e mais alguns, notando seu pai e a senhora Stark por perto.

"O que é tão importante que precisamos ser acordados no meio da noite, bastardo?" a voz grave de Greatjon Umber ecoou nos ouvidos silenciosos de Lyla.

Ela deitou sobre o homem um olho gelado, mas foi Robb quem falou. "Sei que a hora não é agradável, mas não vejo necessidade para ser rude com o meu irmão." A voz de Robb era a voz de um senhor comandando, não de um menino pedindo. "O que aconteceu, Jon?"

Lyla notou que Lady Stark não ficara tão contente pela maneira que Robb havia defendido Jon, mas guardou suas palavras tal como ela mesma fazia.

"Ela acordou, a garota." Falou, mas ninguém além de Lyla mostrou verdadeiro entusiasmo. Ela estava feliz por saber que apesar de todos os ferimentos, a garota parecia sobreviver. "Se chama Rheana, disse que você a conheceria." Virou-se para o irmão.

Robb o olhou confuso. "Eu a conheceria? Não me lembro de ninguém chamada Rhaena."

"Mas ela falou que precisava ver Lord Stark.."

"Robb não é lord. Não ainda." Lyla falou. "Não enquanto Lord Eddard viver."

Jon pareceu pensar por um momento. Algo não fazia sentido em sua cabeça. "Os olhos dela, são violetas. E ela tem o cabelo pálido dos Targaryen."

"Os únicos Targaryen vivos estão para lá do Mar Estreito." Lord Karstark falou.

"As cores dos Dayne bem lembram os Targaryen." Concluiu Howland Reed pensativo.

"E o que importa?" Theon perguntou, ele parecia cansado, mas ao olhar Lyla aquele sorriso zombeteiro voltou a seus lábios. "Ela tem família, ou alguém a quem possamos entrega-la? Acho que já temos mulheres demais para cuidar nesse acampamento."

O rosto de Lyla ficou vermelho de raiva e as palavras estavam na ponta de sua língua quando Robb a deteve. "Jon?"

O rapaz negou com a cabeça. "Ninguém. Só falou que precisava encontrar com Lord Stark." Ele puxou algo de um bolso escondido na capa e então falou. "O mais estranho foi que encontrei isso nas coisas dela."

Robb observou a adaga rapidamente, enquanto Lyla se demorou um pouco mais. "Há quanto tempo tem isso?"

"Encontrei há alguns dias." Confessou.

"É um presente de casamento?" lembrou-se do dia em que Lady Stark mostrara a sua para Sansa e ela, uma bela adaga em ouro e pedras com o estandarte da Casa Tully.

O que não fazia sentido era que a garota tivesse uma com o estandarte dos Stark.

"Sim." Catelyn Stark assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Howland Reed tomava a adaga em mãos, atônito.

"Pensei que fossem feita especialmente para a noiva. Como ela tem uma?"

"Roubou?" Theon deu de ombros.

"Ou herdou." A voz de Howland Reed saiu baixa, mas todos o escutaram.

"De quem?" Jon questionou.

"Nunca pensei que a criança realmente sobreviveria. Ela estava tão fraca que mal acreditei que ela mesma fosse sobreviver. Mas o fiz, pelo seu pai." Ele olhou para Jon e Robb, enquanto todos os outros ficavam sem entender.

Lord Glover parecia cansado demais para se importar, mas Lord Umber parecia irritado com aquele assunto. Lyla tinha certeza que por ele, Jon e Theon jamais teriam resgatado a garota. Era um bom guerreiro, mas não entendia muito de misericórdia, a menina observara.

"Fez o que, Lord Reed?" Robb tomara a dianteira e agora estava de frente para o velho amigo de seu pai.

"Quando finalmente encontramos Lyanna, na Tower of Joy, ela não estava morta. Estava fraca... e gravida." O homenzinho declarou, e aquilo pareceu desagradar a Robb. "Ela implorou para que Ned a ajudasse a salvar a vida da criança. Não queria que Robert desse a criança dela o mesmo destino que deu aos outros filhos de Rhaegar." Ele soltou a adaga sobre a mesa e encarou o jovem senhor. "Ned nunca conseguiu negar muita coisa a irmã e ele sabia que a vida dela não seria nada agradável caso voltasse para Robert. Então ele incumbiu a mim a tarefa de levar a garota até o porto mais próximo e lhe arranjar alguém que pudesse leva-la até as Cidades Livres sem fazer perguntas ou reconhece-la. Encontrei uma velha Septã para acompanha-la, e quando ela partiu em direção a Pentos foi a ultima vez que vi a garota. Ela estava tão fraca que não acreditei que chegasse viva ao seu destino, mas não era algo que falaria a Ned."

Robb negou com a cabeça. "Isso não pode ser verdade. Minha tia não desonraria sua família dessa maneira. Não carregaria o filho do homem que a raptou."

"Rhaegar não a raptou, meu senhor. Eles fugiram. O amor nos faz fazer coisas estupidas." Howland Reed falou, e todos no recinto permaneceram em silêncio.

Lyla não sabia dizer como se sentia, ou o que sentia. "Se ela estava viva poderia ter terminado com tudo. Salvado milhares de vidas." Retrucou.

"Ou começado uma nova." Howland voltou a falar. "Ela não abriria mão do filho, e Robert não aceitaria um bastardo de Rhaegar em _sua_ noiva. Por mais que Ned o amasse, amava mais a irmã."

"Isso tudo é um absurdo. Quero essa garota longe do acampamento assim que for possível." Robb olhou para Jon. "E não me importa para onde ela vá."

"Como? Ela é nossa prima e você vai manda-la embora, a mercê de sua própria sorte?" Jon parecia indignado. "Acabou de dar a vida a um soldado Lannister e nega ajuda a sua própria família?"

Lyla notou as bochechas de Robb corarem, mas a expressão severa não mudou. Ela viu que ele não havia gostado das novidades nem um pouco. Sem dizer mais nada ele saiu da tenda e Lyla o seguiu, irritada com seu comportamento infantil.

Jon tinha a raiva o consumindo quando saiu atrás dos outros dois, mas Lyla o fez ficar para trás, prometendo que falaria com Robb e que teria mais sucesso se o fizesse sozinha, longe da raiva que Jon sentia.

Jon não sabia dizer realmente como se sentia após descobrir a promessa que assombrava tanto seu pai. Ele estava contente, e ao mesmo tempo enraivado. Estava contente por ter encontrado alguém que _realmente_ era sua família, alguém que nem mesmo Lady Stark pudesse dizer que não era realmente dele, afinal de contas, a mãe dela era irmã de seu pai, nada tinha a ver quem fora o pai dela ou a mãe de Jon. E sentia-se enraivado por não saber dela antes. Por ver tudo que ela havia passado, queria poder matar quem quer que a tivesse machucado.

Ele voltou até a tenda onde havia a deixado e sentou-se novamente na cadeira que havia sido sua cama nos últimos dias. Fantasma estava agora deitado na cama, e a garota tinha a mão pálida e enfaixada sobre o pelo branco do animal. O semblante dela parecia calmo e tranquilo e pela primeira vez Jon realmente parou para nota-la. Ela tinha o rosto redondo e olhos grandes, lábios cheios e a pele dourada. _Provavelmente por viver toda a sua vida nas Cidades Livres_, pensou consigo mesmo.

Jon não percebeu o sono chegando, mas naquela noite ele dormira mais tranquilo do que nas outras. Talvez pelo fato dela ter realmente acordado e ele saber que ela agora estaria bem.

Ele sentiu algo morno tocar seu rosto e foi com um pulo que ele acordou na manhã seguinte, com os raios do sol entrando pelas fendas da tenda. A menina deu um salto para trás, voltando a sentar na cama. Jon piscou os olhos algumas vezes até perceber que fora Rhaena quem o acordara. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos de silêncio, quando o rosto da garota enrubesceu e ela se escorou mais na cama, cobrindo as pernas desnudas com as peles.

"Você..." a voz dela estava rouca e ela limpou a garganta antes de voltar a falar. "Você disse que me levaria até Lord Stark."

Jon assentiu com a cabeça. "Você queria ver meu pai, certo? Lord Eddard Stark?"

A menina o encarou e o estudou por alguns segundos. "Você realmente se parece com os Stark." Ela sorriu fraco e Jon percebeu que ela o estava elogiando. "Quando poderei vê-lo?"

"Temo que isso não será possível. Estamos em guerra." O choque passou pelo rosto da garota e ela cobriu a boca antes de falar novamente.

"Ele está..." a frase ficou no ar, mas ela não precisava terminar para que Jon entendesse o que quis dizer.

"Não. Está vivo, mas o rei o tem como refém." A mão caiu da boca e uma sombra de tristeza passou, rapidamente, pelas orbes violetas.

Ela olhou para longe de Jon e ele percebeu quando lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos. Rhaena sentiu o medo percorrer todo o seu corpo. Teria alguém nas docas a reconhecido? Teriam contado para o rei que um Targaryen voltara para Westeros? Teria ele descoberto que Eddard Stark fora responsável por salvar a sua vida?

Ela estava perdida. Seria morta, assim como seus meio-irmãos haviam sido mortos. Como seu pai fora. Sentiu a cama abaixar com um novo peso e ergueu os olhos para o rapaz a sua frente. Os olhos cinzentos encarando os seus.

"Sabemos quem você é." Ele disse com cuidado, e ela engoliu em seco. "A bastarda de Lyanna e Rhaegar."

Os olhos dela o encararam feridos. "Principe Rhaegar e Lyanna Stark são meus pais sim, mas eu não sou nenhuma bastarda." Ela manteria o que quer que tivesse restado de seu orgulho intacto. "Meu pai resguardou a si o antigo costume valíriano de possuir mais de uma esposa. Eles estavam regressando quando mamãe descobriu que o corvo que havia enviado não havia chego e que Aerys havia matado meu tio e avô. Robert Baratheon deu inicio a rebelião e tudo passou rápido demais, fazendo com que nós tivéssemos de fugir para as cidades livres. Ela disse que nós jamais estaríamos seguras aqui."

"Então porque regressou? E onde está Lyanna?" Jon perguntou, cheio de curiosidade.

A menina ficou em silêncio por um minuto e esfregou os olhos. "Ela morreu quando eu tinha sete anos. Nunca se recuperou do parto, realmente. Estava sempre doente e fraca, septã Ilyane fez tudo que pode, mas ela não sobreviveu." A menina deu um sorriso fraco ao olhar para ele. Ela trouxe os joelhos para o peito e os abraçou, deitando a cabeça sobre eles. "Eu me lembro como ela costumava cantar sobre o príncipe dragão e a donzela lobo. O dragão estava destinado a matar o lobo, mas o amor deles era maior. Agora ela está em um lugar melhor, junto de seus pais, irmão... Junto do _meu_ pai." O tom de tristeza na voz da garota fez o coração de Jon apertar um pouco.

Ele rapidamente se lembrou que ainda tinha a adaga em mão e a estendeu para a menina. Rhaena ergueu o rosto e olhou a arma, tirando-a de sua bainha. Lembrava do dia em que a mãe a mostrara pela primeira vez. "Nossa casa." Dissera "Eu sou o lobo, e você é parte lobo." Instruíra a pequena Rhaena, de apenas três anos. "E parte dragão." A menininha pôs um sorriso largo no rosto da mãe. Achava grande que tivesse sangue de lobos e dragões correndo em si.

Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes para afastar as lágrimas que queriam cair. Ela observou a lamina de aço valíriano coberta de sangue seco e se sentiu culpada. Era uma arma tão bela, deveria ser pacifica.

"Ela nunca havia visto sangue, antes de minha viagem... Não foi feita para matar..." sussurrou, e Jon não soube o que fazer. Ele não saberia o que fazer se ela começasse a chorar.

"Espero que tenha servido aos seus propósitos." Tentou parecer calmo.

Rhaena ergueu os olhos e o encarou. "Minha vida toda passei escondendo-me, correndo de cidade em cidade sempre que minha mãe estava forte o suficiente, fugindo para cidades distantes, longe dos ocidentais que pudessem me reconhecer. Passei a vida toda rodeada de amor e bondade, tanto por minha mãe como por septã Ilyane... Quando precisei partir achei que todas as pessoas eram bondosas como elas. Que os senhores jogavam seus jogos de poder e que eles eram os únicos monstros, que pessoas simples eram boas... Nunca pensei que pudessem ser tão más..." a voz dela quase morreu.

Por grande parte de sua vida existiu apenas um monstro, o Usurpador, aquele que roubara os Sete Reinos de sua família, que matara seu pai e fizera sua mãe ir para longe.

"Todos temos a maldade dentro de nós. Só nos cabe escolher o que queremos ser..." ele falou solene. "Seus machucados, como estão?"

A menina tirou um tempo para avalia-los, observando que a maior parte das bandagens não estavam muito manchadas pelo sangue.

"Bem, na medida do possível. Doeram mais na hora do que doem agora." Ela sorriu de canto, e Jon pode ver a tristeza em seus olhos.

"Como você conseguiu as feridas?" Jon acompanhou alguns cortes que ela tinha no braço exposto.

Afinal de contas, as teorias de Theon Greyjoy estavam erradas. Ela não era uma prostituta, era uma princesa em busca de alguém.

Rhaena acompanhou o olhar dele, e envergonhada pelas marcas puxou a manga da túnica, cobrindo-os novamente.

"Diferente do que Septã Ilyane me dissera, eles não me reconheceram como uma Targaryen. Eu era apenas uma garota viajando sozinha, que cometia o erro de confiar nas pessoas..." Ela parou por um segundo, encarando os olhos cinzentos de Jon e decidindo que não poderia proferir as palavras. O máximo que conseguiu dizer foi como as ganhou. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e ela tentou lutar contra elas, mas Rhaena nunca fora boa em parar seus sentimentos. Limpou a lágrima que escorreu e sorriu dolorosamente enquanto falava. "Se você se mexe errado, eles te cortam. Pra você saber que não é brincadeira quando mandam você ficar parada." Ela deu de ombros, limpando outra lágrima e mantendo o sorriso no rosto. "Mas você não é uma garota, nunca terá esse problema."

Jon não soube explicar o porque, mas por alguma razão ele sentiu a raiva lhe consumir. Quando a resgatou, ele já sabia que ela deveria ter sido roubada, estuprada e espancada, provavelmente deixada ali para morrer. Mas agora que ele descobriu que ela era família, – família dele e de seus meios-irmãos por igual, não apenas uma parte – ouvir pelo que ela passou fazia com que ele quisesse a cabeça de todos eles.

"São camponeses ignorantes, só ouviram falar de vossa família nas musicas." Ele apressou-se em dizer, e em um lapso segurou as mãos da garota.

Rhaena olhou para as mãos calejadas e grandes de Jon sobre as suas pequenas e marcadas. Quando Jon notou o quão inapropriado estava sendo tentou recolher suas mãos, mas a menina as segurou entre seus dedos doloridos, sentindo o calor que elas exalavam.

"A ignorância deles não os abstêm da culpa." Ela disse, sua voz apenas um sussurro.

"Não, claro que não. E eu prometo que isso nunca mais lhe acontecerá. Ficarei ao seu lado pelo tempo que desejar, serei seu protetor. Estarei sempre aqui, prometo."

Rhaena ergueu o rosto e o fitou por alguns segundos, até criar a coragem para lhe pedir. "Você ficara aqui, esta noite?"

Jon foi pego de surpresa, e Fantasma pulou sobre a cama, deitando ao lado dele. "Não acho que seria apropriado. Mas posso deixar Fantasma, se isso lhe trouxer conforto."

"Ele é incrível, mas ainda me causa arrepios. Eu dormiria melhor se o senhor ficasse. Por favor. Já me salvou uma vez, não queira ter de me salvar outra."

Jon olhou para a saída da tenda e depois de volta para os olhos cor de violeta. Assentiu e a menina deu um fraco sorriso.

"Me diga," pediu enquanto Fantasma se colocava entre os dois e ela lhe acariciava a pelagem branca com cautela e um pouco de medo. "Porque o Usurpador tem o senhor seu pai preso, senhor Stark?"

Jon se remexeu desconfortável. "Não sou senhor, e também não sou Stark." Rhaena demorou alguns segundos para entender, e quando o fez quis se bater por ter parecido tão magoada quando ele a chamou de bastarda. _Afinal de contas, mesmo um Stark é um hormem normal._ Pensou consigo mesma, penando para acreditar que Lord Eddard Stark que hoje vivia fosse o mesmo que a mãe havia lhe fantasiado. "Rei Robert está morto. Quem governa é seu filho de 14 anos, que acusou meu pai injustamente de traição."

Rhaena não podia dizer que estava _realmente_ triste pela morte de Robert Baratheon. Entristecia lhe que não pudesse mais olhar nos olhos dele e dizer com a boca cheia que era filha de Lyanna, _sua_ Lyanna e Rhaegar Targaryen.

Jon permaneceu ali, contando a menina tudo que ela lhe perguntava e não se arriscando a lhe fazer perguntas. Algo dentro dele se agitava com medo enquanto ele a olhava admirado. Tinha medo de piscar e ela desaparecer, como o gelo que derrete nos dias quentes. Sorriu algumas vezes e a fez sorrir outras, contando sobre sua família e tomando o cuidado particular de deixar sua relação com Lady Stark de lado.

Ouviu sobre as cidades livres e sobre a tia, sobre as ilusões e canções que ela tinha dado a Rhaena. E de repente ele se sentiu orgulhoso do pai. Orgulhoso por Lord Eddard ter tido coragem de mandar Lyanna embora, de não entrega-la a Robert. De carregar esse segredo para o tumulo. Tinho orgulho por acreditar que ele havia feito a coisa certa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ah, demorei muito mas aqui estou eu. Estou pensando em postar um capítulo por semana, tenho uma boa parte da fic já escrita, então acho que consigo fazer assim. Me deixem saber o que acham disso.

E por favor, não esqueçam das reviews, sei que essa fic está recebendo muitas visitas e muitos leitores, vamos lá gente, deixar uma review não vai fazer o dedo cair nem nada do tipo, só vai me incentivar mais. ;D

xo xo  
>Garota Anônima.<p> 


	7. Capítulo Seis

**CAPITULO SEIS  
><strong>_"Girl! The final journey has just begun. The destiny chose the reaper..." (No fear, The Rasmus)_

Mais dois dias haviam se passado desde as recentes descobertas. Lyla havia convencido Robb a levar Rhaena até Correrrio com a tropa e depois procurar abrigo seguro para ela. Ele não parecia feliz com as decisões, parecia realmente ver na pobre garota o símbolo da desgraça de sua casa. Lyanna havia fugido por amor, mas o dever e a honra vinham antes de tudo, especialmente para os Starks; mas Jon parecia bastante apegado a garota e Lyla não podia repreendê-lo por isso, Rhaena era realmente uma garota adorável, mas que de alguma maneira carregava uma tristeza nos olhos que ela não conseguia entender. Mas ela acreditava que Jon gostava mesmo, era do fato dela ser família. Não pela metade, mas por completo. Ninguém – nem mesmo Lady Stark – poderia dizer que ela era menos família dele do que de seus meio-irmãos, e isso, de alguma maneira, fazia com que ele lutasse mais para ver um sorriso no rosto da menina.

Lyla suspirou profundamente e beijou o peito nu de Robb, deixando a cabeça ali e encarando o fogo que crepitava na lareira, lançando sombras cor de laranja pela tenda. Robb abraçou o corpo pequeno e esguio, deslizando o indicador pela linha de sua coluna. A menina fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo encher-se de arrepios pelo toque.

"No que está pensando?" ela perguntou em um sussurro.

O rapaz passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, afagando-o e fazendo-a erguer o rosto para o encarar. "Penso que Lord Frey demora demais a responder nosso pedido."

Ela apoio o queixo em seu peito. Eles haviam mandado um corvo pela manhã, pedindo permissão para que se aproximassem do castelo. Lady Stark havia decido que era ela quem deveria entrar no castelo e ganhar o apoio de Lord Walder Frey, uma vez que ele era vassalo juramentado de seu pai.

E Lyla estava realmente preocupada com a quantidade de espadas que eles tinham para enfrentar Lord Tywin. O homem tinha mais ouro do que o mar tinha peixes, e já se ouvia rumores de que cavaleiros livres e mercenários se encaminhavam para Rochedo Carterly, e ela tinha certeza que não iam pelo prazer de conversar com ele. Sem contar as casas juramentadas a ele que já haviam hasteado o leão da casa Lannister.

"E você?" ele perguntou, acariciando a linha de sua bochecha. Lyla cruzou os braços sobre o peito do rapaz e deixou a cabeça repousar ali.

"Que Lord Tywin tem mais homens do que nós." Esclareceu.

"A mãe diz que tia Lysa não vai entrar na guerra, que nenhuma espada vai deixar o vale." Ela sabia como ele se sentia em relação a senhora Arryn.

A ela realmente não importava que toda a família fosse massacrada, que sua irmã e seus filhos fossem mortos, que trespassassem o irmão em campo de batalha ou rendessem seu velho e doente pai. Tudo que Lysa Arryn queria era manter o enfermo filho seguro, não importasse quem fosse o próximo a morrer.

"Mas não é o fim de mundo. Ela não se juntara a nossa causa, mas também não se juntara a dos Lannister ou dos Baratheons. Se invadirmos o vale ela irá nos atacar, assim como fará com qualquer um que se atrever a invadir suas terras." Lyla concluiu. Não era, realmente, o pior dos casos. Não podiam contar com seu apoio, mas também não seriam traídos por ela.

"Precisamos de mais aliados." Robb falou o obvio. "Os Lannister tem casas poderosas ao seu lado, e os Tyrell apoiam Renly. Diz-se que ele desposara a filha mais nova de Mace Tyrell."

Lyla pareceu ponderar por um tempo, antes de falar. "Ainda existem grandes casas como os Dayne, os Martell, e os Tararyen..." ela falou cautelosa, desenhando círculos invisíveis na pele rígida do peito de Robb.

Por um segundo perguntou-se se sua própria pele seria assim tão áspera pelo frio. Ela gostava de como a pele de Robb sentia contra a dela.

"Os Dayne e os Martell ficaram contra nós na Rebelião de Robert, e os Targaryen estão para lá do mar estreito." Ele pareceu irritado com o comentário dela, com medo de aonde ele os levaria. Ele não gostava de discutir com ela, especialmente porque Lyla sempre conseguiu um jeito de fazer tudo a sua maneira.

"Robb, parece que você tem medo de algo." Sentou-se sobre o abdômen do rapaz e deixou as peles lhe caírem pelo torço. Ficou feliz que desse vez ele não desviou os olhos dos seus, mas ela podia ver arder a raiva nos olhos azuis. "Rhaena está aqui e é por direito herdeira do Trono de Ferro. Os Martell não exitariam em lutar contra Lannisters e Baratheons pela vingança da morte de Princesa Elia e suas crianças. Não foram os Starks que ordenaram o saque e a morte da princesa e das crianças. Os Dayne sempre foram uma casa leal aos Martell e os seguirão para a guerra se for preciso... E ouve-se que para lá do mar estreito, Daenerys Targaryen planeja trazer sua orda de dothraks para tomar o trono para seu filho."

Robb também sentou-se e Lyla caiu sobre as pernas do rapaz. "E como você pretende traze-los para o nosso lado? Seriam leais, talvez, se tivéssemos um Targaryen a frente, mas somos um exercito nortenho, esqueceu-se?"

"Estamos indo ao sul para tirar Joffrey do trono e trazer seu pai de volta. Porque não deixar Rhaena com seu lugar _de direito_ no processo? Alguém precisará comando os sete reinos."

"Stannis Baratheon é o herdeiro do trono _por direito_." Robb insistiu.

Lyla bufou e levantou-se da cama irritada, pegando a primeira peça de roupa que encontrou: uma túnica de lã verde escura.

"Robert Baratheon _usurpou_ o trono. Rhaena, _sua prima_, é que possui o direito. Tenho certeza que seu pai concordaria com isso se estivesse aqui." Continuou a falar enquanto vestia a túnica. "Os Dayne sempre foram uma casa leal e estariam ao lado de Rhaena assim que soubessem de sua história. Quanto aos Martell, Dorne nunca dobrou os joelhos para Westeros e há dezessete anos espera para vingar Elia. E Danaerys... Bem _se_ ela atravessar o mar estreito, seria bom termos ela ao nosso lado. Tenho certeza que Rhaena cairia em suas graças tão logo como caiu nas nossas."

Robb se levantou e começou a se vestir, irritado demais para virar-se para Lyla enquanto falava. "E eles somariam quantas espadas? O suficiente para tomar o sul? Porque eu não vejo nenhum desses homens aqui acampados seguindo um exercito liderado por uma mulher..." E o comentário pareceu ofender Lyla. "Muito menos por uma _princesa_ Targaryen de dezessete anos."

"Robb!" ela chamou, antes que o rapaz pudesse sair por completo da tenda. "Nós _precisamos_ deles e de seus vassalos. Assim como precisamos das esquadras de Baylon Greyjoy para atacar Lannisporto, Ponta Tempestade e Pedra do Dragão."

"Eu sei disso." Ele concordou a contra gosto.

A verdade era que ela já havia arranjado para Theon partir para as Ilhas de Ferro em busca da ajuda do pai assim que chegassem a Correrrio. Ele só não havia descoberto ainda era como trazer mais pessoas para o seu lado.

"Stannis Baratheon permanece escondido em Pedra do Dragão e não há sinal de um exercito. Dizem que sua esposa e filha zarparam para as cidades livres junto de cavaleiros juramentados fieis. Ele se apoia no norte para ganhar essa guerra. E eu não gosto de ser usada dessa maneira."

"O homem que ordena deve brandir a espada." Concordou Robb e Lyla sorriu de leve.

"Stannis Baratheon não brande espada nenhuma."

Robb vacilou por um momento. "Você não a conhece tão bem assim. Não sabe o que ela quer."

"Sei que é triste, que é atormentada pela saudade de um pai que não conheceu. Sei que quer justiça como eu." Ela falou, subindo na cama e se aproximando de beirada, se colocando próxima de Robb.

"Tem certeza de que é justiça, e não vingança?" perguntou serio.

"Faz diferença?"

"Não há honra na vingança." Ele declarou seco, saindo da tenda e deixando Lyla para trás, sem que ela pudesse realmente entender qual havia sido o resultado daquela discução.

[ . . . ]

Jon entrou na tenda com uma tigela de mingau de aveia e um cantil de água. Rhaena estava sentada sobre a cama, trocando as ataduras de um ferimento que estava demorando para sarar, em sua perna.

Fantasma estava recostado na menina e Jon sorriu para si mesmo. Era engraçado ver que o lobo gigante tivera se apegado a ela tanto quanto ele havia. A menina ergueu os olhos e sorriu ao vê-lo. Sentia-se mais segura com Jon por perto, mesmo que fosse Fantasma que mais facilmente assustasse as pessoas. Jon havia a salvado, havia cuidado dela desde o começo. Ele era _família_, tudo que Rhaena sempre quisera era uma família, alguém para chamar de seu. O jovem senhor de Winterfell, Robb Stark, podia não gostar dela, podia achar dela o que quisesse que ela não se importava, bastava que Jon estivesse por perto.

Ele lhe entregou a tigela de mingau e ela se apressou em engolir algumas colheradas, faminta. "Onde está Lyla?" perguntou, após algum tempo.

Geralmente era Lyla quem lhe trazia as refeições. Ela e Jon se dividiam em turnos para que ambos pudessem treinar e ainda sim ficarem por perto caso Rhaena precisasse. Sentia-se bem melhor e os ferimentos começavam a cicatrizar aos poucos, mas ainda tinha suas crises de febres altas, isso sem contar os constantes pesadelos.

Sonhos horríveis hora com os homens na floresta, hora com o pai no Tridente. Acordava aterrorizada e chorosa e levava muito tempo para se acalmar. Tinha saudade do constante sol de Myr, do aroma das flores do campo e da grama molhada. Tinha saudade da septã e da mãe, mas quando tinha pesadelos, sentia o peito se abrir, um buraco se formar no lugar onde deveria estar as saudades do pai. Sentia-se apenas vazia, incapaz de sentir saudades de alguém que jamais conhecera e incapaz de simplesmente esquece-lo.

"Uhm... Não cheguei a vê-la essa manhã." Ele deu de ombros e um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto da boca da menina.

Quando acordara Lyla não estava na cama ao lado. Jon já havia lhe contado que a garota era a prometida de Robb, e Rhaena notara o tom rubro que seu rosto tomava sempre que ela ousava perguntar algo sobre o primo. Jon não a viu pela manhã, pois não havia procurado no lugar certo.

"Quando acha que a coluna se colocará em marcha?" perguntou novamente.

"Logo, talvez. Uma ave foi enviada pela manhã, assim que o sol nascera. Lord Walder acabou por mandar seus filhos escoltarem Lady Stark para dentro do castelo, e em troca deixaram um dos rapazes por aqui."

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a comer seu almoço em silencio. Jon abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la, ponderando sobre a pergunta. Era algo que já vinha pensando havia dois dias, mas tinha medo de perguntar-lhe qualquer coisa. Tinha medo dela não gostar mais dele caso tocasse em uma ferida ainda aberta. Por fim, suspirou, soltando a pergunta.

"Sabe... Você nunca me respondeu."

Rhaena olhou por sobre sua tigela com olhos confusos. "O que?"

"Porque veio para cá." Ele disse, percebendo que ela mudara a expressão rapidamente, voltando a encarar a tigela. "Você disse que era perigoso voltar. Então porque voltou para o norte?"

Ela ficou em silencio. _Parabéns, Snow. Você conseguiu faze-la odiá-lo agora._ Chutou-se mentalmente, pensando em uma maneira de remediar tudo, quando ela começou a falar.

"Minha mãe estava morta e minha septã também. Não havia nada para mim por lá. Se fosse pega seria vendida como escrava ou entregue aos dothraks como uma "oferenda" para não saquearem a cidade. E também corria o risco de ser encontrada por Viserys e Danaerys. Ouvi dizer que a princesa era uma pessoa de bom coração, mas que Viserys partilhava da loucura do meu avó, declarando-se rei dos sete reinos por direito. Tive medo de ser pega, então juntei tudo que tinha e corri para a única pessoa que eu sabia que cuidaria de mim." Ela deu de ombros, deixando a tigela de lado e olhando para Jon. "Minha mãe sempre disse que Eddard era o homem mais honrado que já havia existido, dizia que era o único em quem poderíamos confiar. Tive esperanças de que pudesse me ajudar. Foi só quando me encontrava a caminho no norte que lembrei que para Lord Eddard me ajudar, teria de revelar quem eu era. Minha mãe costumava dizer que a raiva do Usurpador não conhecia tempo."

"Se meu pai a ajudasse, isso significaria guerra." Jon constatou e ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Tudo que eu esperava era que ele não estivesse disposto a fazer paz as custas da minha cabeça."

"Ele não faria." Jon se apressou em dizer, e depois realmente parou para pensar. Não sabia realmente dizer se era verdade. Era a vida de uma estranha ou a guerra. Mas Jon não quis realmente pensar naquilo.

Rhaena deu de ombros. "Agora parece que não faz muita diferença." Ela tomou a adaga nas mãos. "A guerra já está armada."

Jon assentiu com a cabeça e permaneceu em silêncio, mas a menina continuou a falar. "O que será feito de mim?" o encarou com preocupação nos olhos.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Estamos em guerra, não é mesmo?" o rapaz concordou e ela continuou. "Para onde eu irei? O senhor seu irmão não gosta de mim e por isso duvido muito que me permita partir para Winterfell. Então, para onde eu vou?"

Jon não havia realmente pensado naquilo. Tudo que sabia era que não queria se despedir dela, havia acabado de encontra-la. Mas também sabia que não podia levar Rhaena para guerra, uma coisa era ter Lyla por perto, outro era Rhaena. Lyla havia crescido com espadas e arcos, e Rhaena parecia muito com Sansa, incapaz de matar alguém mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso.

Mas então o brilho da lamina nas mãos dela chamou sua atenção. Aparentemente, ele já havia matada alguém para salvar a vida.

"Quem lhe ensinou a usar?" ele perguntou, mudando de assunto e apontando para a arma.

A menina deu de ombros. "Ninguém. Eu não a trouxe para ser usada, era para ser apenas uma lembrança da minha mãe. Fui forçada a usar."

"Gostaria de aprender?" ele se pegou falando. Não queria realmente coloca-la no meio daquilo tudo, mas se ela se juntasse eles, significava que ele não teria de se despedir tão depressa.

"De verdade?" ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Quando estiver completamente curada, é claro." Tentou adicionar um pouco de bom senso.

A menina sorriu abertamente e deixou a adaga sobre a cama antes de saltar sobre Jon e aperta-lo em seus braços. Jon contornou o corpo da menina com seus braços e a segurou ali por algum tempo. Sua pele cheirava a verão e seus cabelos a flores que Jon nunca havia sentido antes. Tudo nela gritava um verão quente e colorido. Jon fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Nunca se sentira tão confortável como se sentia perto dela, com Rhaena era como se ele tivesse um lugar no mundo.

Ela se afastou e o olhou. "Eu preciso falar com o seu irmão." Declarou. "Quero ajudar. Quero ser útil. Quero mostrar para esses senhores que o sangue do dragão não acaba do outro lado do mar estreito. _Por favor_."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** O jogo vai virar logo, então façam suas apostas!  
>Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam de comentar!<p>

xo . xo  
>G.A.<p> 


	8. Capítulo Sete

**CAPITULO SETE  
><strong>"_Like hate and love, worlds apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. Like light and dark…" (October and April, The Rasmus ft. __Anette Olzon)_

Ela estava olhando para o céu azul sobre si. O vento gelado a abraçando como um amante faria, mas não se importou, porque ele a lembrava de casa, de sua doce casa. Ela olhou novamente para as Gêmeas, já passava da metade da tarde. Eles esperavam por Lady Stark já havia mais de uma hora, e Robb começava a ficar preocupado, ameaçando levar os homens aos portões caso ela não retornasse até o por do sol. A menina se levantou, limpando a sujeira de suas calças, pegou sua espada do chão e começava a se voltar para o acampamento, quando viu o cavalo branco com a mulher ruiva cavalgando de volta. Ela correu até a mulher mais velha e a ajudou a descer do cavalo. Lady Stark a olhou com pena nos olhos, e ela não pode entender. Ignorou a confusa expressão no rosto daquela que considerava como uma mãe, e a levou até a tenda que usavam para planejar as estratégias de guerra.

"Mãe." Robb andou até ela, aliviado. "Eu pensei que ele havia feito a senhora de refém." Ele não era bobo, e sabia que desde que havia decretado guerra ao sul, sua cabeça e de seus aliados estava a premio pelos Lannisters.

"Pare, filho. Eu conheço Lord Walder desde que era uma garota, ele é um homem jurado do meu pai. Nunca me faria mal." Ela sorriu candidamente para o filho.

Lyla caminhou ao redor da mesa enquanto Lady Stark começava a falar, ajeitando os cabelos loiros e trançados atrás dos ombros. Ela parou ao lado de Robb, e sentiu a mão dele envolver a dela, escondidas e perdidas no meio de tantas peles. Os olhos da mulher fitaram os do filho com tristeza, e aquilo incomodou a garota, que ainda não entendia seus motivos.

"Lord Frey nos dará passagem livre pelas Gêmeas." Ela disse, e todos respiraram aliviados, menos a garota que estava em agonia com as palavras que os olhos lhe diziam. "Nos dará todos os seus homens, com exceção de 400 que ficarão para proteger as torres e impedir que alguém indesejado lhe siga."

"Justo." Robb respondeu, e ela não precisava olha-lo para saber que seu rosto estava tão severo quanto a sua voz. Ela o conhecia bem de mais. "E o que isso irá nos custar, mãe?"

Catelyn Stark respirou fundo, fraquejando e desviando os olhos por apenas um momento, antes que recomeçasse a falar.

"O filho de Lord Walder Frey, Olyvar, virá conosco. Deverá servir como seu escudeiro pessoal. O pai quer vê-lo cavaleiro há seu tempo."

Robb assentiu com a cabeça, e apertou a mão da garota. Ela quase podia dizer o que viria a seguir. "Se for capaz de receber ordens de..."

Lady Stark não se permitiu interromper, continuou a despejar as palavras. "E se sua irmã Arya regressar em segurança para nós, deverá se casar com o filho mais novo de Lord Frey, Elmar, quando os dois estiverem com idade."

A garota a seu lado deu um pequeno sorriso, assim como ele. "Creio que ela não ira gostar disso. Mas suponho que possamos lidar com isso." Catelyn comprimiu os lábios em uma linha reta e lançou um rápido olhar a garota loira e pequena ao lado dele. "Há algo mais?"

"Sim." Ela admitiu, olhando-o. "Você deverá se casar com uma de suas meninas quando a luta acabar. Lord Frey foi amável ao consentir que escolhesse a moça que mais lhe agradasse."

"Posso negar?"

"Não se quiser cruzar o Tridente." O pesar na voz de Catelyn Stark não convenceu Lyla _realmente_.

Lyla podia ouvir apenas a sua respiração sobre os protestos e pragas que ecoavam a sua volta. Não podia, _não podia_ ser. Recusar a oferta seria fechar as portas das Gêmeas a uma travessia pacifica e tranquila, a mais homens, aceitar seria dizer adeus aos sonhos que havia acabado de construir. A decisão não cabia realmente a ela, mas ela era o fator decisório.

Aceitando eles teriam livre passagem pelas Gêmeas, adicionariam mais homens a sua causa e ainda teriam a única passagem de volta para Winterfell protegida. Negar seria declarar guerra aos Frey, uma vez que eles precisavam da travessia.

Os murmúrios tomaram mais vida e ela se ouviu dizendo, sem nem mesmo pensar. "Os senhores poderiam nos dar um momento a sós?" pediu, olhando para todos aqueles grandes lords, com rugas nas testas a espera de uma decisão. "Não demorarei. É importante." Seus olhos pararam no rosto de Robb.

Os homens começaram a sair aos poucos. Lady Catelyn foi a ultima a sair, olhando a menina com pesar, mas Lyla bem sabia o que ela queria lhe pedir. _Por favor_, leu em seus olhos, _por favor, mostre-lhe o caminho certo_.

"Por acaso você perdeu todo o juízo, Robb?" a voz dela cortou o silencio da tenda e o rapaz a encarou com o rosto fechado em uma expressão dura. Lyla soltou a mão dele. "Você não tem de pensar em nada, tem de aceitar os termos. Ouviu a senhora sua mãe, é a nossa única maneira..."

"De atravessar pacificamente." Ele respondeu sem mudar a expressão, cortando-a. "Está nos afrontando, não percebe? Posso aceitar todas suas condições, mas não posso desposar uma de suas filhas."

"Só não pode como vai!" Lyla falou determinada, soltando os nós do cordão que prendia seu anel ao pescoço. "Não temos tempo e nem homens para lutar contra Lord Frey..."

"Temos três homens para cada um dos dele." Ele a lembrou, mas Lyla não vacilou.

Manteve em mente que não poderia chorar. Não poderia ser agora a menina rejeitada. Tinha de ser a capitã da guarda, tinha de ser um soldado e falar pela razão. Os sentimentos foram jogados a escanteio.

"E quantos deles perderemos se atacarmos? Correrrio não tem muito tempo, Jaime Lannister montou seu cerco, tem seu tio cativo e seu avô está doente e preso no castelo. Temos vinte mil nortenhos esperando para lutar pelo seu pai no sul. Quando tomarmos as Gêmeas, quantos homens teremos perdido? E os Frey, quantos terão morrido? E os que ficarem, realmente acha que nos seguirão? _Nunca peça para um homem morrer por um estranho._" Ela recitou as palavras que o pai havia lhe dito outrora, mas Lyla as falara com um voz pesada de amargura. Robb permaneceu em silêncio por um momento.

"Eles sabem que estamos comprometidos." Retrucou.

"Seus lords do norte, sabem. Ele não. E mesmo que soubesse, é vaidoso demais para aceitar que o rejeite, pois tem um compromisso com uma Cassel, uma casa quase extinta e sem posses. Ele não parece fazer o tipo de lord compreensivo, Robb."

O rapaz se afastou dela, dando a volta na mesa. "Não posso fazer isso, não vê? Eu lhe tomei pra mim, e não fora apenas uma vez." Ele a lembrara e ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem em vermelho, mas não quis pensar naquilo. "Casar com você é a única coisa honrosa a se fazer." Ele parecia quase envergonhado e ela sabia que ele se arrependia de ter cedido.

"Vocês Stark e sua honra." Ela falou com magoa. "O que passou, passou Robb. Se algo vir a acontecer, eu darei um jeito. Cuidarei de tudo, mas agora..." ela suspirou profundamente, deixando o anel sobre a mesa. "Agora eu preciso que aceite a proposta de Lord Frey e lidere esse exercito para Correrrio e depois para sul."

Ela começou a se encaminhar para fora da tenda, mas Robb se precipitou e a segurou pelo antebraço. "Não." Foi tudo que disse.

Ela sentiu os olhos molhados, mas obrigou-se a não chorar. "Eu nunca pretendi sair viva dessa guerra. Só quero que paguem pelo que fizeram ao meu primo, ao seu pai... Não me importo de morrer no processo."

Os olhos do rapaz se abriram mais e ele a segurou pelos ombros. "Não posso perder você, Ly."

"Você não perde o que nunca teve." Ela olhou os pés e depois o abraçou. "Meu pai estava certo. Não somos mais crianças para fazer o que bem entendermos. Precisa fazer o que é melhor para os outros." Voltou a olhá-lo, e percebeu que mesmo com a expressão severa e dura de _Lord _Robb Stark, os olhos dele também estavam úmidos.

"E quanto a nós? O que é melhor para nós?"

Ela sorriu fraco, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Amaldiçoou-se por aquilo. "Você é um líder, deve fazer o que é melhor para a _sua_ gente. O que importa o que é melhor pra mim ou pra você?"

"Eu amo você, Ly."

As palavras cortaram o coração dela ao meio. Era como mata-la aos poucos, era como dizer que ela não podia mais respirar. Era tirar dela, a parte que mais gostava em si. "Eu também amo você." Deixou um soluço escapar seus lábios e apressou-se em beijá-lo.

Robb envolveu sua cintura e apertou seu corpo contra o dela. Lyla queria que aquilo não tivesse de parar, que pudesse ficar ali para sempre. Que os segundos durassem uma eternidade. Os deuses eram realmente cruéis, porque lhe dariam a esperança para depois esmaga-la tão friamente?

Os dois se separaram e o rapaz limpou as marcas das lágrimas das bochechas de Lyla. Quando ela o encarou novamente, notou os olhos dele vermelhos com as lágrimas que não derramou.

"Faça a escolha certa." Pediu, antes de se afastar dele definitivamente, e sair de dentro da tenda.

Sentiu o frio mais forte contra o seu corpo, como se o inverno a apanhasse mais facilmente sem Robb por perto. Seus passos quase ecoaram na tenda, enquanto ela a deixava para traz. Sua visão embaçou e logo ela já estava correndo pelo campo, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. As nuvens romperam-se no céu e a neve começou a cair, desfazendo-se em água quando tocaram o rosto e cabelo de Lyla. A mão foi instintiva ao pescoço, antes que ela pudesse se lembrar que o anel não estava mais ali. Ele que era o símbolo de seu amor, o que lhe prometia vida eterna ao lado de Robb, na terra e nos sete céus.

Ela entrou na tenda com falta de ar. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e as peles pesadas. O fogo crepitava na lareira e ela começou a se despir, como se as roupas a impedissem de respirar. As botas e depois a capa, soltando as amarras que prendiam seu corpete de couro fervido e lã ao torço. Tirou todas as túnicas de lã que vestia, até que ficasse apenas com uma. Seu corpo estava leve e arrepiado, Lyla se ajoelhou sobre as peles em frente a lareira e respirou fundo, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto. A respiração era pesada e ela se sentiu nauseada. De alguma maneira, ela não queria abrir mão dele. Não completamente.

Ela sentiu uma amargura tomar conta de si, enquanto respirava fundo tentando manter a respiração normal, as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos. Queria poder voltar no tempo e mudar tudo aquilo. Dizer sim, permanecer em Winterfell e rezar aos deuses novos e antigos para que ele regressasse vitorioso e vivo. Mas agora era tarde demais, e ele escapava por entre seus dedos como neve derretida no verão.

Ele ia sair de sua vida como se nunca tivesse estado ali, e ela não podia fazer nada além de assistir. _É a única maneira_, gritou para si mesma. _Precisamos chegar a Correrrio, precisamos._

Lyla abraçou o próprio corpo e, chorando, tentou se embalar no sono. Na cama próxima a dela, Rhaena remexeu-se silenciosamente ouvindo os soluços. A menina se sentou e observou a garota mais nova, sentada em frente a lareira aos prantos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, machucado, antes de se erguer e caminhar até ela. Falara pouco com Lyla, a garota não parecia disposta a partilhar muito com Rhaena e ela respeitava. Rhaena também não sentia vontade de dividir muito de sua vida com ninguém além de Jon. Mas mesmo assim ela saiu da cama, caminhou lentamente até se colocar ao lado de Lyla.

A mais jovem a encarou, com os olhos amendoados vermelhos enquanto ela secava as lágrimas. Rhaena abriu os braços e Lyla não se importou de abraça-la. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Ela falou em uma voz baixa e contida. "O que quer que tenha acontecido, vai se resolver. Vai ficar tudo bem." Prometeu.

* * *

><p><strong>na:** Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Não esqueçam de dizer se estão gostando! Todas as reviews são muiiito bem vindas.  
>Obrigada.<p>

xo . xo


	9. Chapítulo Oito

**CAPITULO OITO  
><strong>"_Yeah, there's a hole in my soul, but one thing I've learned: for every love letter written there's another burned." __(Hole in my soul, Aerosmith)_

A madrugada era negra, mas de alguma maneira Lyla sabia que logo a manhã chegaria. Rhaena estava deitava ressoando baixinho e abraçada a Fantasma, coberta de ataduras, algumas ainda manchadas de sangue. Ela havia ficado com Lyla pelo tempo todo em que ela soluçou e chorou, sem nunca fazer uma pergunta, e Lyla agradecia por isso. Não queria falar em voz alta o que havia acontecido, não queria dar vida aquele pesadelo.

Lyla estava sentada sobre sua cama, terminando de trançar os cabelos. Puxou um pequeno espelho em prata e observou seu rosto. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, e ela se sentiu estupida por ter se permitido chorar tanto. O que seus homens pensariam quando a vissem naquele estado? Ela tinha de ser forte!

E de repente a lembrança de Jory veio a sua mente, a lembrança dele e daquele fatídico dia nublado e quente de verão, há dois anos, quando ela não tinha mais do que quatorze anos.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lyla correu por entre as árvores sagradas abafando as risadas e desviando a cascata de algodão da saia de seu vestido dos galhos que surgiam em seu caminho. Olhou o céu acima de sua cabeça, as nuvens eram brancas e cobriam todo ele, desviou de algumas pedras e quando passava perto da grande árvore-coração do bosque sagrado de Winterfell, ela sentiu mãos fortes a segurar e puxarem-na para trás, prensando-a contra a árvore branca, logo ao lado do rosto._

_Sua respiração estava ofegante e seus cabelos dourados caiam sobre seus olhos. Robb afastou os fios do rosto da garota e encarou seus olhos cor de avelã por alguns segundos, antes de tomar os lábios dela nos seus, mal lhe dando tempo de respirar. Lyla sorriu com o beijo, puxou-o pela túnica de lã verde escura que ele usava e passou a língua pelos lábios dele e ele permitiu a passagem, deixando que ela o saboreasse. Lyla sempre fora aquela que tomava a iniciativa de ousar._

_Robb se afastou contra a vontade dela, mas ao contrario do que pensou, ela não protestou, apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e os braços em volta do pescoço dele, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. Robb escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço da garota._

"_O senhor me faz ofegar." A voz dela não passava de um sussurro, flutuando ao redor deles._

_O garoto riu contra a pele clara, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Lyla passou uma das mãos pelos cachos castanho-avermelhados de Robb, enquanto a outra traçava linhas retas com a ponta dos dedos na nuca dele. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego. Ele ergueu o rosto para encará-la, e mesmo ofegante ela o olhou com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando._

_A menina aproximou o rosto com a boca entre aberta a milímetros da dele. Ele podia sentir o hálito doce contra sua pele. "Eu preciso ir." Robb suspirou, suas palavras saindo fracas._

"_Por quê?" ela roçou os lábios nos dele, as pontas de seus dedos traçando a linha do maxilar dele. "Não o estou agradando, meu senhor?"_

"_Mais do que o apropriado." E dessa vez foi a voz dele que ficou pairando em volta dos dois, em um sussurro que mais parecia ser fruto do vento._

_Lyla tomou os lábios de Robb nos seus novamente, e dessa vez foi a língua dele que invadiu sua boca. As mãos dele apertaram a cintura da garota, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, enquanto as mãos dela o puxaram pelos ombros, chocando-os contra a árvore coração e depois enterrando os dedos nos cabelos dele._

_Eles se afastaram novamente, mas não muito. Os rostos colados um ao outro, bochecha a bochecha. Robb afagou-lhe a bochecha com o polegar, sem abrir os olhos e Lyla ronronou como um gato em seu ouvido. As mãos da garota descansavam em seu ombro, quando ele se afastou mais. Ela não o deixou ir muito longe, segurando-o pela túnica e fazendo com que ele encarasse seus olhos. Ela tinha um olhar triste agora._

"_Não tem ninguém nos procurando." Ela suspirou, sua voz baixa parecia ecoar no bosque. Robb lhe lançou um olhar significativo e ela rolou os olhos. "As crianças não podem brincar aqui, não irão me procurar entre as árvores sentinelas." Ela lhe sorriu o sorriso que ele tanto gostava, que lhe lembrava da brisa quente do inicio das tardes de verão. _

_Robb sorriu para ela e baixou o rosto para beijá-la novamente, mas Lyla o impediu, afastando-se com um sorriso travesso nos lábios e se afastando lentamente dele. "Você é lento, Stark." Ergueu as saias até o tornozelo e começou a caminhar de costas. "Antes tinha vantagem, quero ver se consegue me pegar agora."_

_A menina mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a correr, ouvindo a risada de Robb atrás de si, misturando-se com a sua. Desviou de árvores sentinelas e pedras, lançando olhares por cima do ombro sempre que podia. Lyla era boa com uma espada na mão, mas nunca fora muito boa de correr. O pai dizia que um Cassel não foi feito para correr, e sim para ficar e lutar._

_Num momento Robb estava atrás dela e no próximo não estava mais. Lyla parou e virou-se, procurando por ele quando sentiu alguém abraça-la pelas costas. "Peguei." Ele falou ao pé do seu ouvido, antes de lhe beijar o pescoço._

_Lyla riu novamente, virando-se e chocando os dois contra um árvore sentinela próxima, prensando o corpo contra o dele e o beijando ferozmente. Sentiu as mãos de Robb abraçarem-lhe o corpo, logo na base da coluna e o corpo se arrepiar com o toque. Mas o arrepio maior veio quando ouviram, por cima do canto dos pássaros, alguns gravetos se quebrarem._

_Os dois se separarem as pressas, achando que talvez uma das crianças tivesse se aventurado pelo bosque sagrado, mas os olhos da menina se arregalaram quando ela notou que quem estava parado a apenas alguns metros deles, era seu primo com uma espada nua nas mãos._

_Robb engoliu em seco e se colocou a frente de Lyla, formando um circulo com os braços. "Jory..." ele não teve tempo nem mesmo para respirar._

"_É melhor o senhor partir, ou não poderei me responsabilizar por meus atos." A voz do jovem capitão da guarda de Winterfell fez o corpo de Lyla tremer, mas Robb não vacilou._

"_Jory, eu nunca.." Lyla escapou de seus braços e o empurrou pelo ombro._

"_Robb, vá. Eu vou ficar bem, agora _vá."_ A menina exigiu._

_Jory caminhou para perto deles, mas Robb não se mexeu. "Isso não lhe diz respeito rapaz, é melhor ir." O fato de Jory não ter embainhado a espada ainda, fez com que Lyla temesse alguma estupidez. Poderia perder os dois._

_A menina o empurrou mais uma vez, e Robb se afastou aos poucos, com os olhos fixos nos dois. Tão logo ele sumiu por entre as árvores sentinelas, Jory voltou a embainhar a espada. Lyla o encarou com os olhos úmidos._

"_O que diabos deu em você, prima?" a voz de Jory era tão cortante quanto seu olhar. Ele agarrou seu braço com força. "Agindo feito uma prostituta em um local sagrado?"_

"_Não me chame disso!" protestou, tentando se livrar do aperto que só piorava._

"_E do que deveria lhe chamar? O que diabos você pensa que estava fazendo?"_

"_Eu o amo." Ela gritou, conseguindo soltar-se do aperto. "E ele me ama, eu sei."_

_A risada de Jory foi como uma bofetada nela, doeu-lhe até as entranhas. "Todo homem ama uma mulher por uma noite."_

"_Não é assim!" protestou, com as lágrimas presas nos olhos. _

_Ela o amava, e não gostava de pensar que talvez ele não a amasse como dizia. Cansara de pegar os olhos das serviçais em direção a ele, e até mesmo de Jeyne Poole, a filha do intendente. Até a pequena menina de doze anos tinha mais chances de vir a se tornar lady Stark do que ela, afinal de contas os Poole eram uma nobre casa do Norte. E Lyla não gostava de pensar no que o amanhã traria para eles._

"_Ah, não. Claro que não, você não está cobrando, certo?"_

_Sem pensar Lyla ergueu o braço e desferiu um tapa contra o rosto de Jory, voltando a falar. "_Ele me ama!" _e o primo voltou a lhe agarrar o braço com força, os olhos ferozes e a bochecha vermelha onde ela havia lhe esbofeteado. "E ele é melhor que isso, você sabe!"_

"_Pelos deuses, Lyla. Você é uma Cassel, e ele o herdeiro de Winterfell. Acha mesmo que ele quer qualquer outra coisa além de se deitar com você?"_

_Ela respirava com fúria, mas não conseguiu impedir algumas lágrimas de rolarem seu rosto. Não acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade, não _podia_ acreditar. Mas ela ainda sabia que não terminaria seus dias com Robb. Era uma verdade que ela sempre soubera, mas que adiara em beneficio de sua própria felicidade._

"_Ele é um homem feito, e você só a filha do mestre de armas. Uma _criança_. Quando o tempo chegar Lord Stark vai arranjar para o herdeiro uma garota de uma casa nobre, alguém com quem ele tenha interesse em estreitar laços. Os Stark podem trata-la bem e nutrirem gratidão pelo leal serviço que nossa família lhes presta há anos, mas não esqueça o seu lugar porque com certeza eles não esquecerão." Ele a sacudia enquanto falava._

_Ela desviou o olhar do primo o sentiu o corpo tremer. "Eu sei disso."_

"_E ainda sim pretendia deixa-lo seguir em frente? Podemos não ser uma casa grande e nobre Lyla, mas você não tem o direito de manchar nossa honra."_

_Os olhos de Jory estavam negros e turvos com a raiva, e mesmo depois de feri-lo, Lyla sabia que ele não a machucaria. Apesar de tudo, Jory a amava como a uma irmã. Era a sua garotinha, a quem segredava sua vida._

"_Eu nunca faria isso! Me toma por uma garota estupida? Foi só um beijo!" exclamou, quase em desespero._

"_Não é a mim que deve explicações, vamos." Ele a puxou pelo braço enquanto a realização tomava conta dela._

"_Não, Jory, _por favor_." Suplicou, parando no meio do caminho e fazendo-o encará-la. "Você não pode contar a ele, ele ficara furioso. Por favor!" fora apenas um segundo, mas Lyla percebeu como o primo vacilara. "Eu sei que não vou me casar com ele, eu _não quero_ me casar com ele. Mas não estrague minha felicidade, e não conte ao meu pai. Por favor, eu prometo. Não sou nenhuma menina boba."_

_Jory bufou e continuou a empurrá-la pelo caminho. "Não vou mentir para o senhor seu pai."_

"_Não minta. Se ele perguntar, conte." Suplicou. Sabia que o pai não perguntaria porque não desconfiava. "Não se não, não lhe conte. Por favor, Jory. Não aguentaria aquele olhar."_

_E Jory bem sabia o tipo de olhar a que ela se referia._

_FLASHBACK_

Lyla conseguia lembrar muito bem da ansiedade que se instalara nela nos dias que se seguiram, até ela ter certeza de que Jory manteria sua promessa, mesmo que ela já tivesse quebrado a sua. Esperava que os deuses novos e antigos pudessem perdoá-la. Aliás, se não queriam que ela quebrasse a promessa, porque deixavam que a sensação de estar com Robb fosse tão boa?

O ar gelado em seu rosto fê-la erguer os olhos de seu colo e voltar do mundo de suas lembranças.

O rosto mais duro e severo do que estivera o dia inteiro. Ela se encolheu um pouco, percebendo que ele já havia descoberto. Ela sempre tomara decisões sem consulta-lo e estava sempre disposta a enfrentar as consequências de cabeça erguida, mas dessa vez ela não sabia exatamente quais seriam as consequências, nem o quanto atingiria cada um dos dois. Lyla nunca sentira medo de Robb, na verdade, ela sempre se sentira segura perto dele; mas agora ela queria abraça-lo e pedir mil desculpas, implorar para que ele não lhe desse mais aquele olhar.

"Você mandou um corvo para as Gêmeas? Com o _meu_ selo?" ele estava furioso, ela viu os olhos faiscarem com o vermelho da raiva que nunca havia visto antes.

Lyla mordeu os lábios. A sensação de traição percorreu seu corpo novamente, como quando ela e Lady Stark haviam escrito a carta.

"Não, _vossa mãe_ mandou um corvo para as Gêmeas, _eu_ apenas consenti." Ela tentou manter a voz o mais calma possível. As duas haviam decidido que Lady Stark deveria levar a resposta – ou pelo menos suas letras – já que havia sido ela a lhes trazer.

Fantasma levantou as orelhas sentando-se na cama junto de Rhaena, que estregava os olhos sonolenta. Lyla viu quando o lobo branco mostrou os dentes e de repente flashs da noite em que Vento Cinzento atacara Lord Umber vieram a sua mente e ela lembrou-se como Fantasma obedecia à Jon e gostava de Rhaena.

"Rhaena, pegue Fantasma e vá atrás de Jon." A menina tentou manter a voz calma e notou que só agora Robb percebera a presença da menina mais velha.

A garota Targaryen parecia um pouco desorientada, enquanto calçava as botas as pressas e se enrolava em pesados mantos de pele, chamando por Fantasma e baixando a cabeça quando passou por Robb.

"Com ordens de quem os corvos foram enviados?" ele nem sequer esperou que Rhaena estivesse longe o suficiente, e parecia ignorar a presença dela.

"Minhas." Ela respondeu, sem deixar a voz tremer. "Não podemos nos demorar muito. Se os Lannister chegarem as Gêmeas Lord Frey não impedira que eles passassem, _a menos_ que você aceite o acordo..." Robb pareceu ficar mais irado ainda. "Lady Stark veio ter comigo, preocupada que uma demora pudesse aborrecer Lord Frey."

"Eu não havia concordado com nada disso!" ele gritou com ela, e Lylah se encolheu um pouco sentindo-se magoada e irritada. Robb _nunca_ havia gritado com ela.

"E que outra opção tínhamos? Ataca-lo?" ela gritou de volta, colocando-se em pé.

"EU SOU O SEU SENHOR!" ele gritou novamente, seus olhos brilhando de raiva e o rosto vermelho, avançou em direção a ela e agarrando-lhe o braço. "EU DIGO O QUE FAZER E QUANDO FAZER. SE EU DISSER ATAQUE, VOCÊS ATACAM."

Era a primeira vez na vida que Lyla via Robb tão irado a ponto de esquecer qualquer cortesia para com ela. Seu braço doía aonde ele a segurava e seus olhos estavam úmidos novamente. "Robb, você está me machucando." Ela falou também zangada, com algumas lágrimas a lhe escorrer pelo rosto.

Ele tinha a respiração pesada e a ira ainda queimava em seus olhos. Jogou-a sobre a cama e se afastou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Lyla caiu sentada na cama ás lágrimas. "Eu não podia deixar você recusar o pedido, seria a nossa sentença de morte! Já será difícil lutar com os homens que temos, imagine como seria com menos..."

"Essa não era uma decisão que lhe cabia." Ele falou entredentes, e o coração de Lyla apertou quando ela percebeu que os olhos dele também estavam úmidos. Quis segura-lo em seus braços para sempre, até que tudo ficasse bem outra vez.

"É claro que sim." Protestou, levantando-se da cama. "Eu era a única coisa que lhe impedia de prosseguir. _Eu_ não quero esse casamento. Logo você estava livre para aceitar qualquer proposta."

"Eu não posso fazer isso. Por favor, não me peça para fazer isso." A voz dele mudou tão de repente que não parecia que estavam aos gritos de fúria há apenas alguns minutos.

Lyla virou-se para ele, os joelhos tremiam e ela não sabia dizer se era de frio ou de medo. "Família." Ela disse, e a palavra o golpeou forte, como um golpe de espada. "Honra. Dever. Essas são as palavras dos Tully. São suas palavras também. Família o trouxe até aqui, a honra nos mantem aqui. E o dever... Irá nos tirar daqui." Ela sorriu, um sorriso que ele sabia ser falso.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Quando você vai aprender que nem sempre pode ter tudo a sua maneira?" ele perguntou amargurado e saiu da tenda, deixando Lyla para trás, sozinha para se odiar.

Ela sempre tivera as coisas a sua maneira, do jeito que queria. E essa não era uma exceção. Ela queria atravessa o Tridente, não queria? Queria vingar Jory. Nunca quis _realmente_ se casar. Era apenas algo que faria por _ele_, porque quando estava perto dele se sentia necessária daquela presença. Mas ela queria a _guerra_, queria lutar e mostrar aos Lannisters que eles não têm todo o poder que pensam. Ela tinha conseguido o que queria, mas de alguma forma ela se sentia como se tivesse perdido. Como se _nada_ acontecesse como ela gostaria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** então, então. O que estãoa chando? O que pensam que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Ah, eu fico tão ansiosa quanto vocês... UAHSUAHSUAHSH

xo . xo


	10. Capítulo Nove

**CAPITULO NOVE  
><strong>_"Garota! Feche os olhos pela ultima vez, noites sem dormir daqui para a eternidade..."__(No Fear, The Rasmus)_

Rhaena sentia os músculos cansados e os olhos pesados. Ouvia o barulho dos homens levantando o acampamento, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar. Estava com sono, mas não pode dormir a noite, os pesadelos foram mais assustadores.

Dessa vez ela estava sozinha nas margens do Tridente em uma noite negra, quando dois cavalos cortaram o ar frio. Um garanhão negro – quase azul – galopava com um cavaleiro de armadura negra e capa vermelha. Rhaena reconheceu o estandarte da sua casa na placa de peito do cavaleiro. _Pai_, quis gritar, mas as palavras nunca saíram. Ela sorriu e observou o cavalo entrar na água, a menina se jogou nas profundezas negras na esperança de alcançá-lo, mas então uma égua baia e selvagem cortou sua frente. Um cavaleiro grande vestido de dourado e preto com um grande martelo de batalha. _Baratheon. Pai,_ quis gritar novamente,_cuidado_. Seus braços batiam no ar e quanto mais ela se esforçava mais longe os cavaleiros estavam, ela gritava e mandava que parassem, mas sua voz não saia.

E ela acordou aos prantos, pouco antes de Robert Baratheon lançar o ultimo golpe em Rhaegar Targaryen.

Se sentiu idiota por chorar por alguém que nunca conhecera. Aliás, tudo que Rhaena sempre conhecera fora histórias, as únicas pessoas que sabiam da verdade estavam mortas e quem iria garantir ao mundo que ela era mesmo a filha de Rhaegar Targaryen? Que ela era da linhagem do dragão era inegável, mas de Rhaegar já era outra parte.

Depois ela sentiu raiva, raiva de todos os Baratheon e desejou que o rei estivesse vivo quando o primo tomasse Fortaleza Vermelha, que assistisse um a um seus filhos morrerem, sua esposa morrer. Mas então lembrou-se que se o Usurpador não estivesse morto, a guerra não estaria feita... Pelo menos não aquela. O que Robert Baratheon faria se descobrisse que o melhor amigo, Eddard Stark havia salvado uma Targaryen, que havia escondido a filha de Rhaegar com a – até então – violada prometida de Robert?

Tais pensamentos impediram que ela dormisse a noite toda, e agora encontrava-se em um estado semi catatônico, com bolsas escuras debaixo dos olhos e o rosto pálido. Com tristeza ela notou que sua pele vinha perdendo o brilho dourado que tinha quando passava os dias sob o sol de Myr. Ela gostava do tom dourado de sua pele, quem sabe voltasse algum dia para as Cidades Livres... Talvez mais cedo do que imaginava, dada a falta de apresso que Robb Stark possuía por ela. Rhaena esperava que quando Lord Stark voltasse para a família, ela fosse aceita mais facilmente.

"Ai está você, te procurei por toda parte." pode ouvir a voz de Jon, mas seu corpo recusou-se a virar novamente. "Tudo bem com você? Não deveria sair sem Lyla ou eu." repreendeu-a, aproximando-se mais, ajeitando o capuz da garota.

"Fico imaginando se foi aqui." falou com tristeza, encarando as águas que mesmo durante o dia ainda eram negras.

Rhaena achava o norte negro demais, e não acreditava que pudesse ter alguma parte nortenha, quando gostava tanto das cores e do sol na pele.

"O que?" Jon a olhou intrigado.

"Meu pai e Robert Baratheon." ela encarou o rosto de Jon, e ele pode perceber a noite mal dormida marcada em seu rosto.

_Uma pena_, pensou, _são olhos tão lindos._

"Acredito que foi mais ao norte." ele falou, lembrando-se de quando passaram pelo local. "Você está bem?"

"Só estou cansada." respondeu, virando-se para o primo.

"Não dormiu bem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Tive um pesadelo." falou casual.

Jon se aproximou e com um pouco de receio, tocou o ombro da garota. "Está tudo bem, você sabe que nada daquilo vai voltar a acontecer." tentou consolá-la, melhor do que fizera da ultima vez.

Rhaena olhou-o com um sorriso nos lábios. "Claro que não, você está aqui." Jon sorriu também, e ela deu de ombros. "Mas foi com meu pai dessa vez. Eu o via lutando contra Robert e tudo que eu podia fazer era correr e gritar. Mas ninguém aparecia para nos ajudar e quanto mais eu corria, mais longe eles estavam... Eu não pude salvá-lo." o lábio inferior tremeu, e ela engoliu o nó que se formou na garganta. Já havia chorado demais.

"Você não poderia salvá-lo nem se quisesse."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Rhaena abraçou o corpo antes de voltar a falar, sentindo a lã enroscar-se em seus dedos esfolados. "As vezes eu me perguntou qual a razão de tudo isso. Essa guerra não trará os mortos de volta."

"Eles mancharam nossa honra, cuspiram em nossa lealdade. Se não fizermos nada seremos uma casa fraca, e todas as outras irão perder o respeito por nós. Não poderemos trazer os mortos de volta a vida, mas podemos impedir que nos tirem outros"

"Eu sei disso. É só algo que eu penso às vezes, quando tenho saudades de casa." a palavra soou estranho para ela. Rhaena nunca pensou no casebre como um lar. Quando era criança, costumava sonhar que algum dia o pai voltaria para buscar ela e a mãe, feliz por tê-las de volta, e a levariam para morar em um grande castelo de pedra, com um jardim enorme em que pudesse caçar borboletas e libélulas, com bolos de limão embebidos em mel a sua disposição. Um lugar onde olhos lilases e cabelos prateados fossem comuns.

"E o que pensa no resto das vezes?" perguntou Jon, seguindo seu olhar pelas águas escuras.

"Em como eu queria que Robert Baratheon estivesse vivo, que sentisse a dor de saber que minha mãe preferiu fugir a ficar com ele." as palavras saíram ardendo em desejo de vingança.

"Se Robert Baratheon estivesse vivo os sete reinos não estariam em guerra." Jon respondeu, imaginando como tudo haveria de ser diferente se o rei nunca tivesse ido a Winterfell.

"Você acha?" Rhaena virou-se para encará-lo. "Minha mãe e minha septã ainda estariam mortas e eu ainda estaria vindo atrás do senhor seu pai. O que acha que Robert Baratheon faria quando soubesse de mim?"

Jon a encarou por um segundo e pensou. Ela já havia lhe dito aquilo e estava certa, afinal de contas. A guerra seria pior se Robert estivesse vivo. Ele era orgulhos demais para aceitar que Lyanna tivesse escolhido outro homem – um homem casado – para se entregar. Era orgulhoso demais para perdoar o amigo por ter escondido a filha do dragão. Estariam em piores lugares se aquilo tivesse acontecido. Jon sacudiu a cabeça levemente e voltou a encarar a prima

"Deixemos de falar besteira. O que está feito está feito. Essas hipóteses nunca se tornarão realidade, já que o rei está morto. Vamos voltar para o acampamento. Mais da metade do contingente já foi, precisamos nos mexer."

Rhaena virou nos calcanhares, olhando por cima dos ombros para as águas que lavaram a vida do pai e depois juntou-se a Jon. Um dedo gelado correu a coluna da menina enquanto ela caminhava.

"O que será feito comigo?" perguntou, fechando os dedos sobre as palmas machucadas, o linho pinicando a pele que começava a se curar. "Entendo que marcharão para Correrrio, certo?" Lyla havia comentado com Rhaena o destino que estavam para tomar, antes de Lady Catelyn retornar do castelo.

Agora, também, ela sabia o motivo do choro de Lyla, mas não se atrevia a tocar no assunto com Jon. Não cabia a eles.

"Lady Stark quer ver o pai, parece que Lord Hoster está doente. Robb irá deixar um grande contigente para trás, para cuidar de vocês duas." Jon explicou.

Rhaena sentiu o estomago se revirar aos pensar nos senhores e cavaleiros que ali estavam, jurados aos Stark. _E eu não sou uma Stark._

Pensou em quem os cavaleiros protegeriam caso fossem atacados: a senhora Stark ou o_filhote de dragão_, como já ouvira a chamar. Eram homens que, há quase dezoito anos haviam lutado pelo tio e por Robert Baratheon, que haviam assistido ao assassinato de toda sua família sem nada fazer.

"Mas eu não posso ficar sozinha." olhou em desespero para ele. De alguma maneira, no pouco tempo que se conheciam, Rhaena só se sentia capaz de confiar em Jon. Era como se já o conhecesse de outras vidas, de algum lugar distante.

"Não estará, serão trinta homens com Lady Stark e trinta com você. Lord Umber parte na frente para cuidar dos batedores Lannisters e depois nós seguimos, vocês devem ficar para trás do Bosque dos Murmúrios, onde ficarão seguras. Tudo vai ficar bem." ele sorriu a encorajando, mesmo que não acreditasse completamente naquilo.

"Não... Não posso, não consigo, Jon!" exclamou, o medo aparente em seu rosto fez Jon respirar mais devagar. "Não consigo confiar neles, só em você. Só você." Ela repetiu.

Jon apertou os lábios em uma linha reta. Ele também não confiava, queria ficar com ela. Proteger _ela_, mas Robb contava com ele, ele não queria desapontar o irmão ou parecer fraco e amedrontado pedindo para ficar para trás. Começaram a andar para longe das águas do Tridente.

"São bons cavaleiros, jurados aos Stark e ao meu pai. Você é família, querendo ou não é uma Stark. Precisa aprender a confiar neles, eu não vou estar aqui para sempre." Ele falou serio, fazendo a menina franzir o cenho. "Sou um homem da Patrulha da Noite, Rhaena."

A menina parou no meio do caminho e permaneceu observando o garoto. "Como?"

"Sou apenas um recruta ainda, por isso me juntei a Robb. Mas assim que isso tudo acabar, farei meus votos e serei um irmão negro da Patrulha da noite, cuidando para que caminhantes brancos e selvagens não atravessem a Muralha, em direção a Westeros." ele sorriu para ela, mas a expressão surpresa não saiu do rosto de Rhaena.

"Como pode...?" pediu consternada. "Como pode me abandonar quando prometeu estar sempre ao meu lado, tomando conta de mim?"

"Você não precisa de ninguém Rhaena, é mais forte do que pensa." Ele respondeu, indicando os machucados dela. Nunca havia visto alguém se recuperar tão rápido, se forçar tanto.

"Não seja ridículo, é claro que eu preciso de você. É o único em quem eu posso confiar, Jon. Não pode me deixar." lágrimas subiram a seus olhos e ela se sentiu idiota por chorar, ou por sua voz soar tão apelativa.

"Vamos parar, ok?" Jon olhou para ela severo, ela podia dizer quase irritado. "Chega de ficar imaginando como vai ser o futuro. Até onde eu sei, não ganhamos está guerra e podemos não sobreviver a ela mesmo que a ganhemos. Então vamos parar de nos irritar com um futuro que ainda não chegou e que pode nem chegar."

Rhaena engoliu o bolo em sua garganta mais uma vez e secou coma manga do vestido as lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos. Jon estendeu o braço direito, indicando o caminho a seguir, e ela saiu na frente. Quando a avistou, Lyla soltou o pai e caminhou até eles com um ar preocupado.

"Lord Umber já partiu, não devemos ficar muito atrás. Meu pai cuidara de você e da senhora Stark." Ela falou, divergindo sua atenção de Jon para Rhaena.

Rhaena sorriu e eles pararam ao lado de um corcel baio com o pelo lustroso, quando ela ouviu alguém próximo engasgar. Virou-se e se deparou com um homem alto e encorpado, com uma barriga proeminente e grandes suiças brancas.

"Papai?" Lya chamou o homem, perto do cavalo em que Lady Stark já estava montada.

"Não imaginei que seria tão parecida com ela." O homem falou e Rhaena franziu o cenho, sem entendê-lo.

"Como?" a voz dela saiu em um fio.

"Lyanna. Pensava que Arya era a cópia escarrada dela, mas você..."

A menina sorriu para o velho imaginando o quanto ele havia conhecido sua mãe. Pela memoria fraca da mãe, ela julgava que nada tinha dos Stark em si. Jon interveio por ela.

"Sor Rodrik está com os Stark há muitos anos..."

"Quando jovem lutei lado a lado com Lord Rickard, que os deuses o tenham em bons olhos."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor." ela fez uma pequena reverencia e o homem sorriu. Era estranho ouvir alguém falar sobre sua mãe, seu avô. Ela tinha tanta vontade de conhecê-los que chegava a inventar historias para saciar sua ânsia. "Mas devo lhe avisar que és o único a encontrar qualquer semelhança entre eu e a senhora minha mãe."

"Que os deuses novos e velhos a abençoem criança. Não deixe se enganar pelos cabelos e pelos olhos, há mais de Stark em você do que pode imaginar."

O homem sorriu e voltou a falar com Lyla, de longe a menina notou que naquele momento ele era apenas um pai preocupado. Não parecia fácil ficar para trás enquanto sua criança partia para talvez nunca mais voltar. Pensou em seu próprio pai mais uma vez. Como será que ele se sentiu ao deixa-las para trás? Teria ele instruído a mãe quanto ao que fazer se ele não sobrevivesse? Teria ele lhe acariciado a barriga e falado com ela antes de partir? Teria ele sabido de sua existência?

Jon caminhou com ela até o cavalo, mas antes que ele a ajudasse a montar, ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e colocou-se nas pontas dos pés para abraça-lo. Os olhos úmidos. A principio Jon ficou parado, sem saber como responder. Não queria parecer inapropriado, mas ainda sim retribuiu o abraço.

Jon não se mexeu, e tentou ignorar as sensações estranhas e novas que lhe causava ter Rhaena tão perto de si. Ela cheirava a um longo verão sob o sol das cidades livres, cheirava como flores do campo que ele nunca havia tido o prazer de ver ou tocar, ela irradiava um calor que lhe fazia parecer com um verão nas Ilhas do Verão, no meio do deserto gelado que era o Norte. E ele sorriu, apenas para si, mas sorriu. Sorriu porque ela era família, porque ela era alguém que precisava dele – embora Jon achasse que ela precisava dele menos do que acreditava – e que poderia se apoiar nele. Que ele poderia se apoiar. Então pegou-se pensando na Muralha e achou-se egoísta por desejar que a guerra durasse tanto, só para que levasse mais tempo até que ele tivesse, de fato, de deixá-la para trás.

A menina se afastou sem dizer uma palavra, e Jon a ergueu como se ela não pesasse mais do que uma pena, colocando-a sobre a sela do cavalo. Ela tomou as rédeas nas mãos com cuidado, ela ainda tinha dificuldade para fechar as mãos e o corpo ainda estava dolorido. Não achava que aguentaria uma corrida tão dura quanto a que se erguia, mas faria o seu possível.

"Tudo bem?" Jon perguntou, observando-a.

Rhaena afastou os olhos das mãos e o encarou. "Sim, tudo bem."

"Nos vemos em Correrrio então." Ele sorriu um pequeno sorriso torto que a fez sorrir também, e depois se afastou.

Jon partiu junto de Lyla e Rhaena junto de Sor Rodrik e Lady Stark, e mais cinquenta cavaleiros.

Cavalgaram até algumas milhas do bosque dos murmúrios. As tropas haviam chego muito antes deles. Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a surgir no céu quando o ar se encheu de gritos. _Por Winterfell_, ouviu alguém gritar. _Por Correrrio_ e _Por Rochedo Carterly_ se seguiram. O som de metal estava longe e distinto e ela mal conseguia diferencia-lo. Mas ela conseguiu escutar uivos, e soube que pertenciam a Vento Cinzento, e não a Fantasma. Fantasma era um lobo quieto, ele preferia escutar a ouvir.

Lady Stark e Sor Rodrik tinham semblantes preocupados no rosto, a mulher parecia em agonia e Rhaena bem a entendia. O que fariam com eles, caso o filho não obtivesse sucesso em partir o cerco de Jamie Lannister? Levariam-nos como prisioneiros, matariam Robb por traição e talvez até mesmo seus irmãos pequenos.

Rhaena se sentiu egoísta, mas tinha mais medo do que aconteceria a ela. Alguém intercederia por ela? Sem os Stark, a única família que lhe restava estava além do mar estreito, e ela tinha serias duvidas de que Danaerys e Viserys Targaryen se preocupariam com ela. Ela havia fugido deles também, não é mesmo?

Estaria perdida, perdida e acabada. Abraçou o corpo, por mais que não sentisse frio. As feridas latejaram e ela desejou que Jon estivesse ali. Se ele estivesse ali talvez tivesse alguma esperança para ela.

Sor Rodrik pediu para que eles se retirassem, quando o som do metal ficou mais alto, mas Lady Stark se recusou a afastar-se muito do filho.

Rhaena fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo a sua volta, embora os gritos ainda chegassem aos seus ouvidos, mesmo que baixos, e o cavalo estivesse inquieto.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou de olhos fechados, mas quando voltou a abri-los, o som de cascos e risadas enchia o ar. Olhou ansiosa a multidão que regressava, com Robb liderando-os. Ele tinha a armadura amassada e suja, assim como o rosto, mas não parecia machucado. Viu Lady Stark sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, orgulhosa.

Mas os olhos de Rhaena permaneceram na coluna a procura de Jon. Sentiu que ia cair do cavalo quando finalmente o viu regressar, cavalgado duramente ao lado de Theon Greyjoy, e só então se deu conta de que ainda não havia encontrado Lyla.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** ahhh, desculpem pela demora! Espero que gostem do capítulo. :B

E não esqueçam de comentar!

xo . xo


	11. Capítulo Dez

**CAPITULO DEZ  
><strong>_"Mesmo tão diferente do que possa parecer, mesmo que o inferno seja o preço pra te ter. Tudo começa como um dia chega ao fim, sonhos que apagam o que você deixou em mim." (Frases feitas, Drive)_

Lyla aproximou-se com o cativo no lombo do cavalo e quando parou próximo a Lady Stark, Lord Umber ajudou-a a puxa-lo e joga-lo ao chão. A frente de Catelyn Stark, Sor Jaime Lannister ergueu-se como pode, ficando sobre os joelhos com as mãos atadas as costas. O sangue estava seco no rosto sujo, onde um corte no couro cabeludo o fizera escorrer.

A espada do Regicida estava nas mãos de Lyla, e Rhaena pode notar o rosto sujo de sangue da garota e a armadura amassada e ensanguentada.

"Quando perceberam o que estava acontece, já tinha acontecido." Robb explicou, parando ao lado da mãe e observando o Regicida com olhos duros e uma expressão severa.

O homem olhou em volta, jogou os cabelos para trás e olhou a mulher a sua frente. Todos diziam que Robb, apesar das feições Tully, certamente era filho do seu pai. Mas ao observar a expressão dura e severa de Lady Stark, Rhaena acreditava que ele havia saído muito mais a mãe.

"Lady Stark." Falou Jaime Lannister, em seu habitual tom arrogante. Daquela maneira ele lembrava Theon Greyjoy. "Eu lhe ofereceria minha espada, mas parece que eu a perdi."

"Não é a sua espada que eu quero." Ela respondeu, cortante. "Devolva minhas filhas, devolva meu marido."

"Receio que os perdi também." Respondeu, ainda audacioso.

"Mate-o, Robb. Mande a cabeça dele ao pai." Theon falou, com o convencido sorriso de sempre no rosto. "Ele matou dez de nossos homens, você mesmo viu."

"Ele é mais útil para nós vivo do que morto." Robb respondeu, as pontas de um sorriso cruel apareceram no canto de sua boca, e nela estava o desejo de que de alguma forma o Regicida sentisse algum tipo de dor pior que a física.

Parada ao lado de Jaime, Lyla pode ver nos olhos de Robb o desejo de ferir o Regicida. Ela mesma possuía aquele desejo, estava dolorida e machucada dos golpes que recebera e dos que tentara parar. Mas naquela luta, Lyla só tinha olhos para Jaime Lannister.

"Levem-no e o prendam com grilhões." Comandou Lady Stark.

A humilhação era um golpe profundo no ego do Lannister, isso podia-se perceber.

Lord Umber e Theon avançaram para por Jaime Lannister de pé. Lyla inclinou-se para fazer o mesmo, mas o ombro esquerdo latejou e ela mordeu o lábio para não soltar nenhum som de dor. A pele estava rasgada e sangrando onde a cota de malha havia se quebrado com a força do golpe que a derrubara do cavalo.

"Podíamos terminar com essa guerra agora mesmo, rapaz, salvar milhares de vidas." A espada de Lord Umber apontada para sua garganta não pareceu abater-lhe. "Você luta pelos Starks, eu luto pelos Lannisters. Espadas, lanças, dentes, unhas... Escolha suas armas e acabaremos com isso, aqui e agora."

Lyla encarou Robb, mas ele parecia não vê-la. Ficou com medo de que talvez ele aceitasse. Fora preciso muita sorte para que ela e Robb conseguissem derruba-lo e para mantê-lo caído.

"Se fizermos do seu jeito, Regicida, você ganhará." Robb falou, calmo e serio. "Nós não faremos do seu jeito." Ele falou com desprezo.

"Vamos lá, belo homem." A voz profunda de Lord Umber soou, arrastando Jaime Lannister para longe, com Lyla em seu encalço.

Um coro de vozes, gritos obscenos e de alegria ecoaram atrás deles, muitas risadas. Mas Lyla continuou a se afastar muda, carregando a espada do cativo nas mãos.

"Como se sente sendo vencido por uma garotinha, Regicida?" Greatjon perguntou rindo, e Lyla notou que ele também acreditava que a humilhação de ser cativo faria grandes estragos no ego inflado dos Lannisters.

"Não sou nenhuma garotinha." Ela retrucou para o grande homem a sua frente, que não fez muito mais do que lhe lançar um olhar sem expressão.

Lyla aumentou a velocidade de seus passos, os gritos e torcidas haviam parado, e ela podia ouvir a voz de Robb.

"Uma vitória não nos torna conquistadores. Libertamos o meu pai? Resgatamos minhas irmãs da rainha? Libertamos o norte daqueles que nos querem ajoelhados? Esta guerra está longe de ter acabado."

[ . . . ]

O cerco formado agora em volta de Correrrio erguia vários estandartes, mas acima de todos eles estava o grande lobo prata sobre um campo de neve dos Stark.

Sor Rodrik havia acompanhado Lady Catelyn e o recém chegado Sor Bryden "Peixe Negro" Tully para dentro das muralhas do castelo, afim de se encontrarem com o velho e doente Lord Tully.

Sor Edmure havia convocado os vassalos das terras do rio – que marcharam em direção a Correrrio assim que ouviram sobre Robb e o exercito nortenho – para se juntarem a mesa e partilharem da comida do sobrinho naquela noite, para que todos os comandantes pudessem estar cientes do que estaria por vir.

Lyla tinha pressa em se limpar e vestir novamente, o sol poente já jogava tons de salmão pelas nuvens no horizonte. Havia perdido muito tempo arranjando soldados de confiança para cuidarem de Jaime, não por medo de que ele fosse fugir, mas por medo de Lord Kastark achar por bem matar o cativo. Afinal de conta, Jaime havia sido o responsável pela morte dos dois filhos de Rickard Kastark.

Ela havia limpado o corte no couro cabeludo que ganhou quando um golpe de espada de Jaime lhe arrancou o elmo. Tirou os calções que usava e percebeu as pernas arranhas e esfoladas, e quando curvou-se para limpa-las sentiu as costas estralarem. Havia sido uma dura queda do cavalo. Voltou a se erguer e ignorou o cômodo girando a sua volta. Abriu os laços da frente da túnica de lã que usava e baixou uma das mangas para que pudesse dar uma boa olhada no ombro. Ele havia parado de sangrar, mas não tinha dúvidas de que ficaria com varias cicatrizes no lugar. Ela parecia ter sido rasgada pelas patas de um animal. Prendeu os cabelos para que ficassem longe do machucado e pegou outro pedaço de linho, embebendo-o em água com sabão e limpando o ferimento.

Maester Luwin costumava limpar cortes com vinho fervente, e curavam tão depressa quanto tinham sido feitos. Mas ela não tinha vinho ou uma pequena fogueira a sua disposição naquele momento. Ela limpou o machucado inchado com cuidado, mordendo a boca cada vez que uma pontada de dor lhe corria o corpo.

Uma súbita rajada de vento fê-la se encolher um pouco e virar-se para a porta da tenda que dividia com Rhaena – e que se encontrava a beira do Tridente com Jon. Robb estava parado ali, agora vestido apenas de cota de malha, olhando com a expressão seria de um lord que ele havia adotado há tanto tempo.

Por um breve segundo, antes de se perguntar o que ele queria ali, ela se pegou sentindo falta do sorriso dele.

"Robb!" exclamou, puxando os cordões da túnica que usava e tentando se cobrir ao máximo.

Mas foi por apenas um momento. _Falso recato_, pensou,_ o que tento esconder que ele ainda não tenha visto?_

Ela pode perceber a respiração acelerada de Robb e no minuto seguinte ele estava atravessando a tenda, parando na frente dela e tomando seu rosto entre suas mãos. Ela fraquejou, mas por pouco tempo. _Não_.

Robb virou o rosto dela de leve e observou o corte. "Estou bem." Ela falou, soltando-se dele.

"Ele podia ter arrancado a sua cabeça, Lyla." Mesmo através da falta de expressão facial e severidade na voz, ela conseguia distinguir a preocupação.

"Mas não arrancou." Ela deu de ombros, e voltou a limpar o machucado.

"O que você estava pensando? Descer do cavalo, largar seu elmo... Isso é _perigoso_."

A menina não conseguiu conter uma risada sarcástica, enquanto terminava de passar o unguento no machucado. "Eu não _desci_ do cavalo, fui _derrubada_. E eu não _tirei_ o elmo, o Lannister o _arrancou_." Apontou para a cabeça machucada, voltando a prestar atenção nas faixas de linho que enrolava no braço e ombro.

"Você precisa voltar." Ele falou.

Lyla deu de ombros e atou os nós de sua túnica, procurando por alguma roupa descente para vestir. "Para onde?" perguntou cansada e confusa.

"Winterfell."

"Nem com um decreto real!" Esbravejou, colocando as mãos na cintura. "_Você_ mesmo disse que está guerra está longe de acabar. Será um longo inverno, Stark, e eu não vou a lugar nenhum que não seja o sul." A determinação lampejou em seus olhos.

"Winterfell é seguro, você pode voltar com o seu pai." Ele continuou de forma natural, como se Lyla nunca tivesse falado.

"Isso é serio? Nenhum lugar é seguro para uma espada jurada aos Stark." Ela o lembrou. Nenhum nortenho jurado a ele estaria seguro até o fim da guerra, assim como nenhum senhor jurado aos Lannister.

"Você quase _morreu_ hoje." Esbravejou, as mãos fechadas em punhos.

"_Quase_." Ela destacou. "Eddard e Torrhen Karstark não tiveram essa sorte. Nem os dois mil homens que enfrentaram Lord Tywin, ou outros tantos que lhe ajudaram a vencer o cerco aqui. Isso é uma guerra, pessoa _morrem_."

"E você espera que eu seja apenas um espectador enquanto alguém lhe rouba de mim?" ele explodiu.

Lyla parou por um segundo e piscou rápido. _Não pode perder o que não possui. _"Eu não sou sua para ser roubada." Falou entre dentes.

Robb desviou o olhar dela e lhe deu as costas, caminhando a duros passos até a saída da tenda e então parou. Virou-se e caminhou decidido até a garota, segurou-a pela cintura e curvou-se, beijando-lhe os lábios. Ele a apertou contra seu corpo e Lyla, sem reação, sentiu o coração bater mais devagar. Por um minuto foi como se tudo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo e ela estava de volta a onde pertencia, estava de volta ao lugar mais seguro do mundo.

Mas então a realidade retornou e Robb se afastou. Os olhos pedindo desculpas. E ele voltou a caminhar até a saída, e dessa vez não parou.

Ela permaneceu onde ele a deixara, o ar lhe escapando dos pulmões aos poucos. Sentiu vontade de gritar e depois de bater em alguém. E então lembrou que ela era a única responsável. E sentiu vontade de bater em si mesma. Mas depois veio a tristeza e nem mesmo a euforia da batalha, de ter derrubado ninguém menos do que _Sor_ _Jaime Lannister_, pode fazê-la parar de tremer.

Ela caminhou até a cama e deslizou para debaixo das peles, encolhendo-se em uma bola protetora. Ouviu passos do lado de fora e fechou os olhos apertando-os com força. _Não_, pediu,_ não deixe ser ele._ E quando abriu os olhos Rhaena tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Hey.." a mais velha lhe sorriu fraco.

"Rhaena.." Lyla se sentou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Como está Jon?" perguntou, olhando a garota.

"Bem, eu acho. Ganhou um ferimento a flecha, mas não quis ver o maester de Correrrio. Ajudei o senhor seu pai a fazer um curativo." Respondeu em uma voz que parecia magoada, sentando-se aos pés da cama.

"Ele não gostaria de pedir ajuda ao maester dos Tully." Lyla explicou. "Lady Catelyn não nutri bons sentimentos por ele, e acredito o senhor seu pai e Sor Edmure também não."

"Não me parece justo, afinal de contas ele lutou pela liberdade das terras do rio, não?" Lyla havia rapidamente aprendido que qualquer dor de Rhaena era tomada por Jon, e agora começava a descobrir que o inverso também acontecia.

"Ele ainda é o bastardo de Lord Stark, fazer parte do exercito que quebrou o cerco dos Lannisters não muda os acontecimento. E você bem deveria saber que a vida não é justa." Ela deu de ombros.

Rhaena fungou magoada e olhou para longe de Lyla. "Você não pode lutar as guerras de Jon." Aconselhou.

"Posso fazer o que bem entender." A garota retrucou de cabeça erguida, os olhos lilases flamejaram.

"Como quiser. Só cuide para não se ferir ao longo do caminho." Lyla voltou a dar de ombros, virando-se na cama e gemendo quando a ferida pulsou dolorida.

"Você está bem?" Rhaena perguntou, avaliando o rosto da mais nova.

"Estou, só preciso dormir um pouco."

"Mesmo? Vi o senhor meu primo sair consternado daqui."

Lyla deitou-se novamente na cama e deu as costas para Rhaena, encolhendo-se em uma bola e permanecendo em silêncio. É claro que ela já sabia, já saberia de tudo. Parecia que ela e Jon tinham tempo livre demais para ficarem fofocando feito duas garotinhas.

"Faça como bem entende." Ela respondeu, levantando-se da cama. "Mas cuide para não se ferir ao longo do caminho." Ele devolveu o conselho e Lyla fechou os olhos.

_Tarde demais_, pensou consigo mesma.

* * *

><p><p>

**N/A:** então meninas, o que acharam do capítulo? Não deixem de darem suas opiniões para que a história esteja sempre melhorando! Não quero decepcionar ninguém...

**N'Delaterra**, obrigada pela sua review e pelos elogios (: Espero que continue aparecendo por aqui.

xo . xo


	12. Capítulo Onze

**CAPITULO ONZE  
><strong>_"Um dia tão solitário e é meu. O dia mais solitário da minha vida. E se você for, eu quero ir com você. E se você morrer, eu quero morrer com você..." __(Lonely Day, System of a Down)_

Lyla caminhou aos tropeços pelo acampamento. Seus olhos procurando ele por todos os cantos. Ignorou que ele não fosse mais seu noivo, ignorou que tivesse jurado a si mesma que nunca mais deixaria seus sentimentos por ele tão vivos. Os murmúrios já haviam começado e alguns dos mais antigos amigos do Lord Eddard Stark já tinham os ânimos exaltados, exigindo que o exército se mexesse o mais rápido possível. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que não caíram e o coração estava pesado. Lord Stark sempre fora bom para ela e para sua família e as notícias que o corvo trouxera fez com que ela sentisse uma parte sua se quebrar.

Primeiro Jory, e agora Lord Stark. Podiam ser os senhores dos sete reinos, mas não eram donos da verdade. O norte jamais voltaria a dobrar os joelhos para Porto Real.

Quando o corvo chegara ao acampamento trazendo as noticias o rosto de Lady Catelyn ficou branco e Lyla não conseguiu imaginar como ela se sentia. Perderá dois amores para os reis de Westeros. Primeiro Brandon, quando o rei louco o matara por desafiar Rhaegar após o suposto sequestro de Lyanna, e depois Eddard, injustamente decapitado pelo menino rei por traição.

Ela temia o mundo que se estendia a sua frente, o mundo onde Robb não exista mais para ela. Estavam sempre juntos quando crianças e pareceu tão natural quando se pegou apaixonada por ele. Era como se o mais velho dos Starks fosse uma extensão de seu próprio corpo, entendendo-a, completando-o, fazendo-a se sentir em casa. Lyla podia sentir a dor e a felicidade dele correrem pelo seu próprio corpo.

_Não pode mais tê-lo_, uma vozinha disse dentro de sua cabeça, e Lyla voltou a ignorá-la, como vinha fazendo desde que descobrira as noticias.

Ela ouviu o som distinto do metal sendo desferido contra algo e virou-se rapidamente em direção ao som. Caminhou para dentro do bosque e alguns metros a frente, em uma clareira, encontrou ele ainda vestindo sua armadura. A espada cortava o ar com rapidez e batia no tronco da árvore arrancando lascas de madeira e marcando a lâmina de aço valiriano. Diziam que as espadas feitas de aço valiriano possuíam uma magia especial, mas essa magia não parecia surtir efeito no grande carvalho que ele surrava incessantemente.

"Robb!" ela gritou enquanto caminhava na direção da clareira.

O rapaz parou os golpes e olhou para ela. Seus olhos transbordando com a tristeza. Seus olhares se encontraram e Lyla sentiu outra parte de seu corpo se quebrar enquanto ele caminhava até ela. A menina abriu os braços e Robb se aninhou ali, enquanto ela o apertava fortemente.

_Não pode mais tê-lo_, a vozinha estava desaparecendo enquanto ela escutava os soluços de Robb. Não importava que em algum tempo alguma Frey se tornasse senhora de Winterfell, só importava que ele precisava dela agora.

"Eu sinto tanto." sussurrou para ele com a voz mais terna que o choro permitiu, as lágrimas começando a descer pelo rosto.

"Matarei todos eles. Cada um deles. Matarei todos eles."

"Todos eles." sussurrou, abraçando-o com mais força quando o sentiu prender seus braços em volta de sua cintura.

Lyla beijou o topo da cabeça de Robb e fechou os olhos. Matariam a todos eles.

[ . . . ]

Rhaena estava parada há alguns metros dele. Jon estava sentado a beira do Tridente, os olhos fixos no horizonte. Lyla havia corrido para consolar Robb, mesmo com Rhaena insistindo para que ela não fosse. Lady Stark estava no grande septo de Correrrio já fazia horas e parecia que todos eles haviam esquecido que havia mais um órfão de Lord Eddard no acampamento. Ela havia chorado pelo tio assim como chorava pelo pai que nunca conhecera e pela mãe, cuja memoria era um fantasma que começava a se afastar lentamente.

Ela chorou porque nunca chegaria a conhecer Lord Eddard, chorou porque achou injusto que Jon perdesse a única pessoa que tinha.

_Agora ele tem você_, a vozinha em sua cabeça sussurrou e ela sorriu para si mesma. Gostava de ficar perto de Jon, gostava mesmo. Ele a fazia mais feliz, era o único que conseguia lhe fazer sorrir, e ela era grata a ele por isso.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta seus pés marcharam na direção dele, parou ao lado e passou as mãos no vestido de lã negro que usava, sentando-se a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia. O dia estava frio e a menina abraçou os joelhos contra o peito, observando o rosto do bastardo de Winterfell. O rosto de Jon estava serio e os olhos azuis cinzentos encaravam as águas negras a sua frente.

"Está tudo bem chorar, Jon. Ele era seu pai." sussurrou, e o vento pareceu carregar suas palavras.

"Eu sei. Eu só não... Consigo." ele murmurou, e a menina pode sentir a angustia na voz dele. "Eu estou com raiva, com certeza, estou com muita raiva. Queria poder montar meu cavalo e partir para Porto Real, entregar a cabeça de Joffrey Baratheon para Lady Stark..." ele falou, o ódio ardendo em seus olhos e palavras.

Rhaena se aproximou mais dele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela não passava muito tempo com lady Stark ou com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Jon, mas ela sabia que a senhora de Winterfell não dedicava palavras carinhosas para o bastardo do marido – e Rhaena não podia culpa-la por isso, afinal de contas ele era a prova viva de que mesmo que por uma noite, Eddard Stark esquecera-se dela completamente, amara outra mulher. Mas admirava que Jon não a culpasse pelo sentimento que nutria por ele. Às vezes ela sentia que ele era tão maduro, mas tão perdido; parecia que ele passaria a vida toda procurando por algo para chamar de seu.

"Mas sabe o que é mais engraçado?" ele perguntou, apoiando a cabeça sobre a da garota.

"O que?"

"Que eu só consigo pensar em como Bran e Rickon estão se sentindo sós e abandonados. Em como é injusto que Sansa tenha suplicado pela vida de meu pai e mesmo assim ela e Arya ainda assistiram a sua execução. Não é justo com elas..."

"Não é justo com ninguém. Nem com elas, nem Bran e Rickon, nem com Robb nem com você. Mas a vida não é justa, os deuses fazem como lhes agrada."

Jon soltou um som baixinho que de longe lembrava uma pequena risada, ergueu a cabeça e beijou-lhe os cabelos. "E quem melhor do que você para entender de injustiças, certo?"

Rhaena ergueu o rosto e o encarou com um pequeno sorriso. "Exatamente." Ela pegou a mão do rapaz nas suas e a apertou. "Não sei se isso serve de algum consolo, mas prometo que _você_ não ficara sozinho. _Nunca_. Eu vou estar ao seu lado, sempre que precisar."

Jon beijou-lhe os cabelos novamente e abraçou seus ombros, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Rhaena voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e os dois permaneceram ali, em silencio, observando enquanto as águas negras do Tridente seguiam a correnteza.

[ . . . ]

Os ânimos estavam exaltados e Lyla sentia-se desconfortável sentada na mesa. Não conseguia deixar de olhar para Robb e pensar no beijo que haviam trocado há alguns dias, na maneira que ele havia se prendido nela quando as noticias de Lord Eddard chegaram ao campo. Os assuntos militares eram os últimos que chegaram a mente dela no momento.

"O rumo correto está claro." Lord Karstark falou. "Jurem lealdade a Rei Renly e marchem para o sul para juntar nossas forças as dele."

"Renly não é o rei." Robb falou, sentando em um banco próximo aos outros lords. Todos pararam para ouvi-lo.

Lyla estava sentada ao lado do pai, que por sua vez estava sentado ao lado de Lady Stark. Ele nunca deixava o lado dela. A menina brincou com o pedaço de pão em seu prato e desejou que pudesse estar longe. Não tinha cabeça para falar de estratégias e de quem deveria sentar no Trono de Ferro. Ela só queria colocar os Lannisters de joelhos e voltar para casa. _Winterfell não pode mais ser seu lar_, a vozinha na sua cabeça falou com dó. _Não vai querer estar lá quando ela chegar_. E Lyla odiava aquela vozinha, mas ela geralmente estava certa.

"Não pode querer dizer que Joffrey é o rei, meu senhor." Lord Karstark parecia ofendido. "Ele mandou seu pai à morte."

"Isso não faz de Renly o rei." Ele respondeu para o homem. "Ele é o irmão mais _novo_ de Robert." Se dirigiu aos outros homens. "Se Bran não pode ser lord de Winterfell antes de mim, então Renly não pode ser rei antes de Stannis."

"Está dizendo para apoiarmos Stannis?" o senhor de Karhold parecia tão irritado quanto Lyla se sentia.

Os dois já haviam tido aquela conversa antes e ela não se sentia nem um pouco inclinada a favorecer Stannis, afinal de contas, tinham a verdadeira herdeira do Trono de Ferro entre eles.

Ela olhou para Rhaena, sentada ao lado de Jon. Os olhos dela estavam distantes, preso nas chamas laranjadas que lambiam a escuridão fria da noite. _Será que ela deseja o Trono de Ferro?_

"Renly não é rei por direito." Galbart Glover, o senhor de Bosque Profundo, falou de algum lugar que Lyla não conseguiu o enxergar.

"Meus senhores..." a voz penetrante de Greatjon fez o corpo de Lyla se arrepiar. "Meus senhores!" chamou novamente e se levantou, andando até onde Lord Karstark estivera há alguns momentos. Lyla notou que ele havia bebido vinho demais. "Isso é o que eu digo para esses reis..." e cuspiu no chão, fazendo alguns homens rirem. "Renly Baratheon é nada para mim, tanto quanto Stannis. Por que deveriam eles reinar sobre eu e os meus de algum trono florido no sul? O que eles sabem da Muralha? Ou da Mata dos Lobos?" Lyla percebeu que muitos que estavam presentes concordavam com as palavras de Greatjon, e ela mesma se pegou concordando, mesmo que a contra gosto. "Até seus deuses são errados." Mais gargalhadas, e Lyla não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir também, embora Robb permanecesse serio. "Por que não nos governarmos novamente? Nós nos curvamos aos dragões e agora os dragões estão mortos." _Nem todos_, pensou Lyla observando Rhaena do outro lado da mesa. Mas a garota mais velha parecia não prestar atenção na conversa. Lord Umber desembainhou a espada e apontou-a para Robb. "Ali senta-se o único rei a que dobrarei o meu joelho. O Rei no Norte!" e ajoelhou-se em frente a ele.

Lyla viu a surpresa e a duvida correrem o rosto de Robb, ela mesma não podia se conter. Estariam mesmo falando sobre aquilo? Falando sobre independência? Proclamando mais um rei naquela guerra?

A expressão de Robb logo mudou para determinação, e ele se levantou.

De repente Galbart Glover se fez aparecer. "Eu concordou com os termos. Podem manter seu castelo vermelho e sua cadeira de ferro." Desembainhou a espada e ajoelhou-se. "O Rei no Norte."

Theon foi o próximo a se levantar. "Eu sou seu irmão, agora e para sempre?" perguntou.

"Agora e para sempre." Robb concordou.

"Minha espada é sua, na vitória e na derrota. De hoje até o meu ultimo dia."

Os olhos de Lyla correram para Jon e viu a tristeza em seu semblante. Ele não tinha uma espada para jurar ao irmão, quando logo estaria jurado a Patrulha da Noite. Seus olhares se encontraram e a menina se levantou. Jon assentiu com a cabeça e ela caminhou até o lado de Theon.

"Nem pense em me deixar de lado." Deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto se ajoelhava com a espada nua nas mãos.

"O Rei no Norte." Gritou Lord Umber.

"O Rei no Norte." Milhares de vozes se juntaram a eles em coro e uma centena de espadas foram desembainhadas ao mesmo tempo, com os senhores do norte e do rio ajoelhando-se e jurando-se a Robb.

"O Rei no Norte!" as vozes ecoaram pela noite.


	13. Capítulo Doze

**CAPITULO DOZE  
><strong>_"Eu era uma garotinha, sozinha em meu mundinho, que sonhava com um pequeno lar para mim. Eu tive um sonho de que eu podia voar da mais alta árvore..." __(Dream, Priscilla Ahn)_

Robb abriu a porta do quarto que haviam lhe oferecido de maneira brusca, mas parou os passos duros quando seus olhos caíram sobre ela. Ela usava um vestido de sedaria azul claro, com mangas longas e um decote redondo, que escondia seus ferimentos. O cabelo loiro pálido estava trançado e caia sobre seu ombro até a cintura. Ela se ajoelhou e abaixou o rosto quando ele entrou.

"Vossa Graça." Falou, ainda bem se lembrava das boas maneiras que a septã havia lhe ensinado.

Robb ficou um tempo parado, sem reação, antes de limpar a garganta e adotar a face do_rei_ do norte. "Levante-se." Ordenou.

Rhaena se levantou e os olhos lilases encararam o primo com determinação. Ela tinha uma postura regia, Robb tinha de admitir isso. Ela parecia realmente com uma rainha. _Maldita seja, _pensou consigo mesmo. _Maldita seja ela, Jon e Lyla_. Ele a queria longe e a cada dia que passava ela estava cada vez mais perto.

"O que você quer?" perguntou grosso, mas a maneira brusca e rude não pareceu fazer diferença para a menina.

Em fato, ela estava esperando uma reação pior. "Sor Edmure me ofereceu um quarto nesta torre..."

"E esqueceu-se de avisar a senhora de que já estava ocupado pelo rei?"

Robb não gostava _realmente_ de ser rei. Era estranho ter todos a sua volta o tratando por_vossa graça_ e a coroa – um anel de bronze com as runas dos primeiros homens entralhadas nela e grifos em aço, que lembravam as pontas de espadas longas – era incomoda demais. Mas parecia que deveria lembra-la sempre de _quem_ ele era, mesmo que ela nunca tivesse desperdiçado mais de um olhar na direção dele.

Ele não sabia dizer se ela o despreza ou o temia, e isso o deixava mais incomodado ainda.

"Não." Respondeu calma. "Só quis aproveitar a proximidade. Eu precisava falar com vossa graça."

"Podia ter solicitado uma audiência." Ele falou, ainda rude.

Robb caminhou pelo quarto até a mesinha de cabeceira e deixou a coroa ali. Havia acabado de voltar de uma audiência onde repassara suas exigências para que fossem levadas até a rainha regente. Duvidava que ela as aceitasse, e isso era o que ele desejava internamente. Não queria fazer paz com os Lannister, mesmo que isso significasse a independência do Norte, os restos mortais do pai e dos homens que o serviram, ter de volta as irmãs e Gelo. Ele queria destruir os Lannister, como eles tentavam destruí-lo. Como pensavam ter destruído todos os Targaryen.

"Vejo que gosta de reforçar que é _rei_, mas que raramente mostra a cortesia de um._Vossa graça._" A expressão ainda não mudara, mas ele notara o tom de gozação nas ultimas palavras.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "E o que a senhora entende de reis?"

"Meu pai seria um." Ela falou calma, andando pelo quarto e parando próxima a janela, olhando as águas negras do Tridente. "E minha mãe facilmente poderia ter sido uma rainha. Além do que, fui criada para ser uma rainha eu mesma." Virou-se para o primo.

Robb continuou a encara-la em silencio por algum tempo, finalmente se rendendo. "Em que posso ser útil a senhora?" mas sua voz ainda não estava completamente livre do tom rude.

Mas ainda sim a menina sorriu, os lábios cheios abrindo-se em um pequeno sorriso. "O que _eu _posso fazer por vossa graça." Declarou, e Robb a olhou confuso. "Jon diz que vocês não têm forças para marchar contra Harrenhal. Diz que lord Lannister esta recrutando mais homens a cada dia que passa."

Robb assentiu, em silencio, não querendo realmente confirmar a resposta. Eles não marchariam até que a rainha aceitasse ou rejeitasse o tratado de paz, mas Lord Karstark e Lord Umber eram os maiores entusiastas para um ataque a Harrenhal e tinham o apoio de muitos dos senhores do rio e alguns nortenhos. Peixe Negro, que ele havia encarregado dos batedores, dizia que eles não deveriam dar ao inimigo o que ele quer, e que o que Lord Tywin queria era uma luta em Harrenhal. E Robb concordava com ele, nada que pudesse de alguma maneira agradar aos Lannister agradaria a ele.

"Vocês precisam do apoio de outras grandes casas. Ouvi que Theon Grayjoy partiu com os cavaleiros que iriam levar Cleos Frey e sua proposta a rainha, para em Guardamar embarcar para as Ilhas de Ferro e buscar a ajuda do pai. Um ataque por mar é uma vantagem, mas vantagem maior seria se tivessem um exercito marchando do sul, em direção a Porto Real." Ela sorriu. "Porto real ficaria preso entre dois exércitos e incapacitado de escaparem pelas docas se o senhor das Ilhas de Ferro concordar."

E de repente Robb entendeu tudo. Era como se Rhaena abrisse a boca e Lyla começasse a falar. Ele riu, e a menina o encarou confusa. "Disse algo divertido, vossa graça?"

"Você não, Lyla. Diga-me, quem lhe instruiu nas artes da guerra, querida senhora? Seu pai, morto antes de seu nascimento? Sua mãe? Sua Septã? Ou Lyla?"

Rhaena pareceu desconcertada por um momento. "Ela não pediu que eu viesse até aqui."

"Nunca achei que tivesse."

"Ela me falou, mostrou os mapas e falou que teríamos mais chance se Dorne se juntasse a nossa causa."

Robb esticou um pedaço de couro sobre uma mesa e usou apoios para mantê-lo aberto. Chamou a garota com o indicador e Rhaena caminhou cautelosa, observando o mapa que ele havia aberto por cima do ombro dele. "Esta vendo aqui? Isso é Dorne, tudo isso pertence aos Martell. E aqui nós estamos, em Correrrio. Aqui as Ilhas de Ferro, vê o caminho que os Greyjoy precisam percorrer para chegar a Porto Real por mar?"

"Sim." Ela concordou, observando os desenhos com interesse.

"E aqui está Porto Real. O exercito dornês precisa vir daqui, e encontrarão Ponta Tempestade no caminho, e Jardim de Cima. Esses são os domínios do Rei Renly e, a menos que o norte esteja o apoiando, ele não irá permitir uma passagem tranquila." Ele explicou.

"A menos que Balon Greyjoy ataque Ponta Tempestade primeiro, e que o exercito dornês o ajude a manter a fortaleza." Ela falou, e Robb a encarou surpreso. "Por que não podemos apoiar Renly." Ela concluiu.

"E por que não?" ele perguntou, como se fosse um teste.

"Porque os Martell não nos seguirão apenas pela promessa de vingança. Mas nos seguirão se oferecermos o Trono de Ferro."

"E como faremos isso, Rhaena?"

"Através de um contrato de casamento. Doran Martell tem um filho que pode ser prometido a futura rainha de Westeros."

Robb se ergueu e encarou a prima. "E você é a herdeira por direito."

"E não tenho mais nada a perder." Ela deu de ombros. "Ser rainha não era o que eu tinha em mente quando primeiro pensei em vir para o norte, mas se é disso que você precisa para colocar os Lannister abaixo, eu serei."

Os dois permaneceram em silencio novamente, mas não por muito tempo. "Sei que você não gosta de mim e que não concorda com o que minha mãe fez. Sei que vê nisso tudo a desonra dos Stark, mas eu quero concertar esses erros. Concorda com os meus termos?"

"Você concorda?" perguntou avaliando seu rosto. Mas ela não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

"Deve encontrar alguém ou algo que consiga chegar a Dorne, com o tratado."

"Que chegue antes da convocação de Cersei."

Rhaena assentiu com a cabeça e virou nos calcanhares, dando as costas para ele, mas Robb a chamou antes que ela pudesse sair do quarto.

"Rhaena." A menina parou e se virou devagar. "Não é que eu não _goste _de você. Eu não a conheço."

Ela deu aquele pequeno e tímido sorriso mais uma vez. "Teremos tempo para isso, acredito eu." Fez uma pequena reverencia. "Vossa Graça." E saiu do quarto.

[ . . . ]

Quando Lyla se aproximou, Sor Rodrik terminava de selar ele mesmo o seu cavalo. Fora dos portões de Correrrio o acampamento e a guerra ganhavam vida, e ela preferia estar daquele lado, onde pudesse ficar longe o suficiente de Robb.

"Não conseguiu convencer Lady Stark a partir com o senhor." Ela constatou.

O homem continuou a apertar a sela no cavalo. "Lord Hoster está muito doente, ela precisa ficar."

Lyla sorriu e se aproximou do cavalo, acariciando-o entre os olhos. "Família, honra e dever." Ela tornou a olhar o pai com preocupação. "Pai, tome cuidado. A Estrado do Rei não está segura."

Sor Rodrik abanou, como quem dissesse que aquilo era besteira. "Estou partindo com mais quatro homens e chegamos logo nas Gemeas." Ele assegurou a garota, com o olhar firme e serio que sempre tinha.

Lyla assentiu e deu a volta no cavalo parando em frente ao pai. Lady Catelyn não retornaria para Winterfell enquanto Lord Hoster estivesse tão doente, e nomeara Sor Rodrik como castelão até que ela retornasse.

"Pai, o senhor precisa rapidamente aumentar as defesas de Winterfell. Trouxemos praticamente todos os homens que sabiam ou não guerrear, e se algo acontecer com Robb, Winterfell será o primeiro lugar a sofrer as consequências..."

"Está querendo me ensinar a fazer meu trabalho, garota?" Sor Rodrik perguntou, o semblante sem demonstrar qualquer mudança. "Eu sei o que devo fazer." Lyla assentiu. "E sei que você deveria vir comigo."

A menina rolou os olhos e voltou a olhar o pai. "Quando todos vão parar de querer me afastar? Não faria nenhum bem em Winterfell. Aqui eu sou útil."

Sor Rodrik a olhou com olhos irritados, mas ela sabia que era apenas a sua maneira de dizer que se preocupava com ela. "Vou ficar bem, pai."

"Eu sei que vai. Você sempre fica." Ele a abraçou e beijou sua testa, e Lyla o apertou em seus braços, fechando os olhos.

"Tome cuidado." Voltou a abrir os olhos e falou, afastando-se do pai. "E cuide de Rickon e Bran." Tentou forjar um sorriso, mas por mais que ela tentasse, sabia que o pai era o único que não conseguiria enganar. Nunca.

Sor Rodrik assentiu e reuniu os poucos homens que iriam seguir com ele. Lyla ficou assistindo o pai partir até que ele desaparecesse no horizonte, cavalgando para longe de Correrrio em direção a Witerfell.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **espero que estejam gostando dessa fic. Ela também está sendo postada no nyah, caso alguém tenha interesse, embora lá ela esteja bem mais adiantada.

Em fim, se estão gostando deixem review, para que eu possa saber. :)


	14. Capítulo Treze

**CAPITULO TREZE  
><strong>_"Ninguém sabe como é sentir esses sentimentos, como eu sinto. E eu culpo você…" (Behind Blue Eyes, Limp Bizkit)_

"Ok, então primeiro me ensina a usar uma adaga e agora quer me ensinar a bater em alguém com um graveto até a morte?" Rhaena riu quando Jon lhe entregou uma fina espada de madeira.

Robb ainda aguardava qualquer noticia de Cleos Frey e por isso o exercito permanecei agrupado em Correrrio, o que deu a Jon a chance de ensinar Rhaena a usar a adaga, como havia prometido. Mas ela havia ido além, e agora insistia em aprender a usar espadas e arco-e-flecha, e parecia que Jon era incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a ela.

Ele olhou a garota serio e tirou a espada de mentira de suas mãos. "Não é um graveto, é uma arma de esgrima. Tem a metade da largura de uma espada longa, vê?" ele comparou sua espada de mentira com a que havia entregue a menina.

"Não parece ser capaz de cortar a cabeça de ninguém." Ela respondeu desapontada, e Jon riu.

"E não é. Mas você não tem a força suficiente para suportar uma espada longa por muito tempo, e esta parece ser mais apropriada para você." respondeu, entregando a arma novamente.

"Só porque sou mulher tenho de ficar com essa coisinha aqui?" falou, sacudindo a madeira com uma mão e a outra na cintura.

Jon riu novamente. "Você é insuportável, sabia disso?" Rhaena rolou os olhos e afastou-se um pouco. "Além do mais, essa é uma boa espada. Há partes do corpo que a armadura não pode cobrir completamente, a fim de não tornar os movimentos mais lentos ou impedi-los por completo. Então essa é uma boa espada, que consegue esgueirar-se por aberturas pequenas." Ele explicou, e ela analisou a falsa lamina por um momento. "Não corta cabeças, mas enche de buracos." Sorriu.

Rhaena permaneceu de costas para ele e em silencio, por algum tempo. Depois virou-se bruscamente com um sorriso nos lábios. "Promete?"

"Acha que Lyla usaria uma dessas se eu estivesse mentindo?" A menina pareceu ponderar por um minuto, e Jon voltou a rolar os olhos. "Agora vamos, vai escurecer logo."

Jon voltou a se colocar ao lado dela.

"Primeira regra: conheça seu inimigo. Preste atenção aos movimentos dele, para quando ele te atacar, não serem uma surpresa."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça prontamente, observando a posição de Jon e tentando se colocar da mesma maneira.

"Segunda regra, essa não é uma espada de duas mãos, portanto, segure-a direito." Ele apontou para as mãos dela com sua própria espada.

Rhaena bufou e largou as mãos ao lado do corpo. "Mas é muito pesada!" reclamou.

"Você que pediu. Seu inimigo não vai se importar se você acha sua espada muito pesada ou não, ele vai atacar!" e com essa palavra, Jon se jogou contra ela, fazendo-a gritar e soltar a espada, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. "O que você está fazendo?" perguntou frustrado.

"Me defendendo." respondeu irritada, colocando as mãos na cintura. "Você me atacou sem dizer nada! Me assustou."

"Seu inimigo não vai dizer quando irá pular em você, ele simplesmente fará. Minha senhora, tenha a gentileza de pegar sua espada do chão."

Rhaena pegou o pedaço de madeira irada com o tom de deboche na voz dele.

"Agora me ataque." Jon pediu, ainda de costas.

Rhaena jogou a espada em uma das mãos e encarou a lamina de madeira, depois encarou Jon e mesmo com a pouca mobilidade de seu vestido o atacou. Tinha Jon em suas mãos, achou. Ele não estava lhe vendo e ela levou a espada com toda a força que tinha, mas a espada cortou o ar quando ele desviou e um som alto de madeira ecoou por ali quando as duas espadas se encontraram. Rhaena se desequilibrou e caiu de costas na lama recém formada sobre o solo. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que a espada caísse de sua mão, sentindo-se uma idiota por fracassar em algo que, aparentemente, era tão simples. _Atacar_, pensou. _O que há de tão difícil ali?_.

"Terceira regra:" Jon se sentou ao lado dela. "Use sua raiva de uma maneira produtiva, não saia atacando tudo cegamente." Ele sorriu enquanto ela rolava os olhos.

"Você que me fez ficar daquele jeito, com todo o seu deboche e o falatório sobre o meu inimigo..." ela reclamou, gesticulando com as mãos no ar.

Jon riu mais uma vez e ela fechou a cara, emburrado. Às vezes Jon a achava parecida com Arya. E as vezes isso fazia com que ele sentisse saudades de Winterfell e de todos os irmãos reunidos. _Mas você não pode voltar para lá agora._

"Quer tentar de novo?" ofereceu.

A menina recusou com a cabeça, sentando-se e puxando as tranças por sobre o ombro. "Estou coberta de lama."

"E folhas..." Jon se inclinou e tirou algumas folhas que estavam presas no cabelo da garota.

A menina riu. "Isso me lembra Myr." Ergueu os olhos dos cabelos e encarou Jon.

Os olhos dela sorriram, e pela primeira vez Jon viu felicidade passar pelo violeta. Antes tudo que havia ali era medo e tristeza. Ele sorriu de volta para ela.

"Septã Ilyane ficava louca, mas sempre que chovia mamãe me levava para pular poças de lama."

"Robb, Lyla e eu costumávamos fazer o mesmo."

Ela sorriu e os dois permaneceram em silencio por algum tempo. Ouviram o som dos pássaros e o vento passando pelas árvores sentinelas, e viram enquanto o sol começava a baixar longe – se pondo para que a lua cheia pudesse brilhar no alto do céu negro – lançando tons de laranja e rosa pelas nuvens.

Rhaena voltou a encarar Jon. Ele continuava a observar o por do sol, e de repente ela se sentiu mesquinha, até egoísta. Estava feliz, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo se sentia feliz. E se sentia segura sempre que Jon estava por perto. E não era como se ele fosse um Herói como os das canções, invencível; era apenas um homem normal... Mas ainda sim era como se estivesse protegida de tudo e todos com ele.

Se sentiu mesquinha e egoísta, pois não queria deixa-lo para trás. De uma maneira perturbadora, pegou-se gostando da guerra, gostando de como ela permitia que ficasse mais tempo com Jon. Ele era família, sua família. Era tudo que ela sempre quisera, um família só sua; um marido que fosse cortês e amável, filhos para lhe chamar de mãe e contarem com ela em seus momentos de triunfos e glorias assim como tristezas e infortúnios infantis. Em parte era por isso que ela não havia fraquejado quando propusera a Robb que conquistassem os Martell por um contrato de casamento.

Mas então ela já tinha _família_, ela tinha Jon e tanto fazia se ela viesse a ter mais alguém. Porque pra ela bastava Jon. Jon e a maneira que ele conseguia fazê-la sorrir mesmo quando ela estava triste, como ele conseguia ser o único a entendê-la completamente... Para Rhaena bastava que Jon estivesse ali com os olhos cinzentos que aparentavam ser tão sábios, com o sorriso torto nos lábios que a fazia sorrir também, com o rosto familiar que lhe dava segurança.

_Mas ele é um irmão negro, não pertence a você. Pertence a Patrulha da Noite._ A vozinha insistiu em sua mente e o sorriso desapareceu aos poucos de seu rosto.

"Preciso ir." Falou quase que em um sussurro.

"Certifique-se de que as amas a ajudem. Vai ser preciso muita ajuda para limpa-la." Ele riu e Rhaena levou um segundo antes de voltar a seu estado normal e rir também.

Jon se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar a menina a se levantar também. Rhaena segurou a mão do rapaz e ele a puxou para cima, fazendo com que eles ficassem mais próximos. O sorriso dela desapareceu os poucos, seus pensamentos vagueando sobre os olhos cinzentos novamente, achando difícil soltar a mão de Jon.

"Minha senhora vai querer levar para ajudar?" ele riu, e ela sorriu.

E não pela brincadeira.

"O que?" perguntou confusa, voltando a si e desviando os olhos dele.

"Minha mão." Ele ergueu a mão e mostrou que Rhaena ainda a segurava fortemente.

"Oh, desculpe." Ela riu nervosa. "E não me chame de senhora." Repreendeu, antes de se afastar. "E se eu ficar careca, espero que isso o atormente até o fim dos seus dias." Ela riu, virando-se nos calcanhares enquanto falava.

[ . . . ]

Lyla havia acabado de deixar seu cavalo com o cavalariço e andava lentamente até o castelo sorrindo sempre que a as gotas da chuva lhe tocavam o rosto. Havia começado a chover assim logo pela manhã e ela estava mais do que animada com o toque suave e quente das chuvas de verão. Era um mundo tão diferente do frio do norte, onde as chuvas assustavam até mesmo os homens mais fortes.

As botas deixaram marcas de lama no salão de entrada do castelo e os cabelos encharcados transformaram a lama em água amarronzada, fazendo as servas lhe lançarem olhares cansados. Ela subiu as escadas e caminhou pelo corredor até o quarto que fora dado a ela e a Rhaena. Lyla abriu as pesadas portas de madeira e encontrou o cômodo vazio. Ela o atravessou até o baú onde estavam suas roupas. Ela vasculhou entre lã, veludo, peles e couro, até achar seu vestido de veludo cinza. Embrulhou as roupas em uma toalha de linho limpa e seguiu para a sala de banho.

Todo o lugar era tão diferente que ela se sentia invadindo cada cômodo que adentrava. A sala estava vazia quando chegou, e percebeu que era antiga, com várias banheiras largas o suficiente para que oito ou nove pessoas pudessem tomar banho juntas. Um delas estava cheia de água quente, ela podia ver a fumaça subir no ar. Ela sorriu para a água. Era tão bom finalmente poder tomar um banho descente e _quente_. Tirou as roupas sujas e entrou na banheira de água quente, mergulhando a cabeça debaixo da água e emergindo em seguida. Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados soltando os nós e depois recostou a cabeça. Tentou adivinhar quanto tempo ficariam parados até que Robb decidisse que era hora de voltar a marchar. Tinha certeza que Cersei Lannister não aceitaria a proposta de Robb, mesmo se fosse para salvar seu irmão.

Pelo canto do olho pode ver um vulto e virou o rosto a tempo de ver Rhaena, coberta de lama. "Pelos Sete, o que aconteceu com você?" ela riu.

"Jon." Ela deu de ombros. "Se importa se eu me juntar?"

"Por favor." Lyla voltou a se reclinar. "Não consigo pensar em uma explicação razoável para o seu estado." Continuou a rir.

Na verdade ela até conseguia imaginar uma explicação, mas não batia com o feitio de Jon... Rolar pelo chão aos beijos era mais algo que ela e Robb faziam do que Jon.

"Ele estava tentando em ensinar a usar uma espada." Ela falou, tirando as roupas e se juntando a Lyla na banheira. "Eu acho. Mas agora começo a pensar que ele só queria me ver coberta de lama."

A mais nova riu e Rhaena teve de rir junto. "Acho que ele não é um professor tão bom assim." Resmungou, tirando a lama dos cabelos.

"Na verdade ele é muito bom. Mas se realmente quiser aprender a usar um arco, peça para mim e não para ele. Da primeira vez ele quase me matou." Lyla riu e Rhaena sorriu para ela.

Rhaena mergulhou na banheira e deixou a água quente envolver todo o seu corpo, tirando a lama e a poeira. E era reconfortante estar ali. Quando ela voltou a superfície falou:

"Na verdade, eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa."

Lyla abriu os olhos, mas encarou o teto. "Estou ouvindo."

"Eu fui falar com Robb hoje."

Lyla tornou a encara-la tão rápido que seu coração acelerou um pouco. Na noite em que concordara em mostrar os mapas e falar _como_ as coisas seriam mais fáceis se tivessem mais apoio, nunca imaginou que Rhaena fosse falar daquilo para Robb. Ela já havia tentado em circunstancias melhores e não havia conseguido nada.

"Por favor, me diz que é uma brincadeira."

"Não, não é." Lyla bufou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, abaixando a cabeça. "Mas não foi como você disse que seria." Se apressou em dizer. "Ele concordou, acho que até achou uma boa ideia." Ela sorriu.

"Boa ideia? Pelos Sete, Rhaena." Lyla esbravejou. "Parte do meu plano era fazer os Martell nos seguirem, e eles não viriam de graça. E Robb não pode se oferecer para casar com Arianne Martell, porque ele já tem compromisso com os Frey, se os trair não só perdemos seus homens como ganhamos inimigos!"

"Eu sei disso, por isso ofereci uma alternativa." Rhaena enrolou os cabelos e sorriu para Lyla triunfante. "Sabe, aprendi uma coisa ou outra com você."

Lyla rolou os olhos antes de falar de novo. "O que você fez?"

"Bem, Arianne Martell é a herdeira de Dorne, mas ela tem um irmão..."

"Não você não fez!" Lyla rolou os olhos mais uma vez. "Você sabe o que está fazendo?"

"Sim, estou ajudando." Rhaena falou quase ofendida.

"Você nem conhece ele." Rhaena deu de ombros. "Uma vez que for acordado você não pode voltar atrás, não pode subir ao Trono de Ferro e dizer que mudou de ideia."

"Não vou." Prometeu.

As duas permaneceram em silencio, tudo que ouviam era o som da respiração uma da outra e a água batendo contra as bordas de pedra da banheira. Lyla suspirou longamente.

"Ele deve achar que eu enlouqueci de vez. Usar você assim.."

"Você não me usou. Eu tive a ideia, eu quis fazer isso." A mais velha respondeu prontamente. "Você só me mostrou os mapas." Murmurou dando de ombros.

"E se você não gostar dele, Rhaena?"

A menina demorou um pouco para responder, e voltou a dar de ombros. "Não tem nada para mim aqui." Falou com pesar e de repente Jon Snow apareceu em sua mente. "Não tenho nada para perder."

"Acho que nenhuma de nós tem." Lyla riu e Rhaena sorriu para ela.


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**CAPITULO QUATROZE**

_"Quando estou com você sinto meu mundo acabar. Perco meu chão sob os meus pés, me falta o ar pra respirar... E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo, eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo." (Um minuto para o fim do mundo, CPM22)_

A resposta para as adivinhações de Lyla chegaram quando completava vinte dias que estavam em Correrrio. As noticias tinham viajado rápido e o mensageiro, o único sobrevivente, retornara com as noticias que todos já esperavam.

Cleos Frey e os três homens que o escoltavam para sul foram pegos quando tentavam passar pelo Olho de Deus, perto de Harrenhal antes do exercito Lannister os avistar. Durante o confronto Cleos Frey fora morto antes de ser reconhecido e apenas o mensageiro fora deixado vivo, pra mandar uma mensagem a Robb. _Talvez a mesma que ele enviou para Lord Tywin_, pensou Lyla.

Também havia noticias de que o exercito Lannister começava a se mover nas sombras. Dente Dourado já havia fechado suas estradas para o norte há algum tempo e eles estavam usando Ilha Quieta para manter o acampamento abastecido, uma vez que as colheitas haviam sido queimadas pelos homens de Gregor Clegane desde o Ramo Vermelho até o Olho de Deus.

"Aposto o quanto quiser que vamos partir para Ilha Quieta." Jon sussurrou para ela, aproximando-se e encostando-se na parede ao seu lado.

Eles estavam do lado de fora da câmara onde Robb estava reunido com os grandes Lords. Ela não se sentia no direito de entrar a câmara agora que não era ninguém além da capitã da guarda de Winterfell, e ficar longe de Robb estava lhe fazendo bem. Pelo menos era o que ela dizia para si mesma sempre que levantava.

"Você deveria entrar." Ela falou, olhando Jon.

"Não." O garoto franziu a boca. "Não gosto de como eles me olham. Como se eu tivesse cometido algum crime."

"Bem... Quase isso." Lyla sorriu, referindo-se a Patrulha da Noite.

Jon jogou a cabeça para trás e concordou. Ficaram em silencio, ouvindo os estrondos que vinham de dentro da câmara, enquanto encaravam o chão de pedra da fortaleza.

"Rhaena me contou que você a está treinando." Lyla comentou, tentando criar algum assunto que a distraísse de toda a ansiedade que sentia.

Jon sorriu ao lembrar das ultimas aulas que eles tiveram. "Tentando. Ela é um desastre com a espada na mão." Lyla riu também. "É como ensinar Sansa." Jon completou. "Mas é bom... Passar um tempo com ela." Jon virou o rosto e encarou Lyla por entre os cachos escuros que caíram sobre seus olhos.

"Ela é, não é?" Lyla perguntou em um sussurro, erguendo o rosto para poder olhá-lo.

"O que?" Jon franziu o cenho e Lyla voltou a sorrir.

"Tudo que você nunca teve." Ela deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para frente. "Uma mãe, uma irmã, uma prima... Tudo que você sempre quis."

Jon a encarou por um instante antes das pesadas portas se abrirem abruptamente e fazer os dois pularem dos lugares de onde estavam. Robb saiu como um trovão com Vento Cinzento em seu encalço, seguido por Greatjon e Hawland – que ele havia nomeado como a sua Mão – e depois pelos demais lords, seguindo para a direção oposta a de Lyla e Jon.

Com exceção de Peixe Negro, nenhum deles pareceu nota-los. "Você." Ele apontou para Jon. "Pegue suas coisas, você vem comigo."

Jon e Lyla trocaram um olhar. "Para onde, sor?"

"No meu grupo de batedores. Estamos partindo para Ilha Quieta."

Peixe Negro partiu a largas passadas e Jon assentiu, seguindo-o.

Lyla estendeu a mão e segurou-o pelo pulso antes que ele pudesse ir mais longe. "Não morra." Falou simplesmente, antes de soltá-lo deixa-lo seguir Sor Bryden Tully.

[ . . . ]

A aurora chegou acanhada naquele dia, mas Rhaena agradeceu quando viu o sol por detrás das nuvens. Pensou que talvez os deuses já tivessem tido sua cota de diversão as suas custas. Uma criada a ajudou a se trocar e depois a lavar o cabelo, ela estava trançando seu cabelo quando fortes batidas ecoaram na madeira da porta.

A garota tímida que havia sido enviada para ajuda-la naquela manhã caminhou até a porta e abriu, deixando que Jon entrasse sem nem mesmo anuncia-lo.

"Nos deixe." Ela pediu e a menina se retirou rapidamente.

Fantasma se aproximou acanhado e Rhaena sorriu, estendendo a mão para coçar entre suas orelhas. O grande lobo branco fitou seus olhos violetas com suas grandes orbes vermelhas. Ela sempre se sentia bem perto de Fantasma, ele parecia tão diferente quanto ela mesma.

"Acho que descobri o que estou fazendo de errado." Ela ergueu o rosto para encarar Jon. "Vai se surpreender no treino de hoje." Sorriu, e ele deu aquele pequeno sorriso torto que fazia seu coração bater um pouco mais devagar.

"Temo que teremos de adiar nossas aulas." Ele respondeu, e ao som de sua voz Fantasma se afastou de Rhaena.

A menina voltou a se erguer e o encarou confusa. Ela havia ouvido sobre as mortes perto de Olho de Deus e Lyla havia lhe deixado bem consciente de que os Lannister deveriam esperar algum tipo de retaliação. Mas ela não pensou que fosse tão cedo. Seu coração acelerou e ela desviou o olhar de Jon.

"Quando vocês partem?" pediu, sem encará-lo.

"Agora. Estou com os batedores de Sor Bryden Peixe Negro." Jon explicou. "Eu só queria dizer tchau."

Rhaena voltou a encará-lo e mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava mandando-o para a guerra novamente. E realmente podia ser um adeus. O coração apertou no peito. Já tinha dito adeus a tantas pessoas, não queria dizer mais uma vez. Ela achou que nunca mais teria ninguém para cuidar dela, e Jon havia aparecido do nada. Não queria perde-lo do nada também. Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz e o apertou contra si, e dessa vez Jon não se acanhou, abraçou-a de volta com a mesma intensidade.

Ela podia sentir seus olhos úmidos. Afastou-se um pouco e beijou a bochecha de Jon, descansando ali sua testa em seguida.

Ela engoliu em seco antes de perguntar. "Você não vai morrer, vai?"

"Eu não sei." Ele respondeu com sinceridade, separando-os do abraço.

"Não pode me deixar sozinha." Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha e Jon sorriu para ela.

"Você é mais forte do que isso, Rhaena." Ele limpou o rastro da lágrima. "Mas só por precaução, Fantasma fica por aqui com você. Ele pode assustar os animais e fazer barulho desnecessário se for comigo."

Ela olhou o grande lobo e sorriu para ele. Fantasma tombou a cabeça e a encarou, e ela pode sentir uma certa tristeza emanar dele. _Estamos sozinhos, agora._

[ . . . ]

Sor Bryden havia partido com os batedores a frente enquanto a grande coluna se preparava para marchar atrás deles. As carroças já haviam sido abastecidas com os mantimentos e estavam apenas a espera do comando para partirem. Seria Robb quem lideraria o ataque a Ilha Quieta, na esperança de que os Lannister aparecessem.

Lyla terminava de prender a cela em seu cavalo. Estava vestida de cota de malha e armadura completa, com Graveto presa a cintura e os cabelos presos. Tinha colocado a cota de malha relutante, lembrando-se da ultima vez, mas achou que seria melhor mais cicatrizes do que morrer.

Sentiu algo vir de encontro a sua cabeça e deu um pulo, virando-se para encara-lo. Robb deu uma leve batida no elmo que havia acabado de colocar na cabeça dela, mas a expressão era seria.

"Não perca novamente, Cassel."

Lyla rolou os olhos. "Eu não perdi.." começaria se defender novamente, mas parou.

Se encararam por um instante e o mundo pareceu parar, mas tudo voltou ao lugar rápido o suficiente. Robb a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e Lyla olhou em volta, constatando que ninguém prestava atenção neles. Segurou-o pelo pulso, fazendo-o se virar.

"Não se atreva a morrer.." sussurrou, soltando o braço dele. "Vossa graça." Completou, afastando-se novamente para perto de seu cavalo.

Lyla terminava de ajeitar a sela no cavalo quando uma grande sombra lhe engoliu e uma voz profunda falou com ela.

"Muito medo, minha senhora?"

Lyla virou-se rapidamente para encarar o rosto duro com a barba negra por fazer. Ramsey, o bastardo de Bolton segurava o elmo em uma das mãos e tinha sua espada longa atada a cintura.

Lyla não gostava dele. Não gostava de como ele olhava para ela e para Rhaena, e de como o sorriso que lhes lançava parecia sempre tão leviano. Não se sentia segura e acreditava que ele seria o primeiro a trair os Stark caso algo acontecesse a Robb. Forte do Pavor fizera por merecer o nome que tinha, e as más línguas diziam que Ramsey fora o responsável pela morte do meio irmão e herdeiro de Lord Bolton, Domeric Bolton.

Lyla não confiava nele e dormiria de olhos abertos nos próximos dias.

"Não sou senhora, e muito menos sua." Respondeu a seco. "E já fiz isso antes."

"Uma vez." Ele concordou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Manejou as rédeas e fez com que o cavalo chegasse mais próximo a Lyla. "Se quiser pode ficar comigo, eu cuido de você." e o sorriso leviano estava de volta ao seu rosto.

Ela fechou mais ainda a expressão. "Não sou nenhuma garotinha assustada, Snow."

"Bolton." Ele a corrigiu, os dentes trincados.

"Pode repetir isso mil vezes que nunca se tornará verdade. Lord Bolton nunca casou com sua mãe, o que faz de você um bastardo. E no norte os bastardos são Snow." Ela se virou e subiu no cavalo.

"Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com o que diz. Sou um bom amigo, mas sou um melhor inimigo."

"Não tenho medo de você, Snow." Ela sorriu para ele, puxando as rédeas e acalmando o cavalo agitado.

"Pois deveria. Forte do Pavor não ganhou seu nome de graça, e você não é nada."

"Veremos." Ela deu de ombros, mas ainda conseguiu ouvi-lo.

"Uma vez que o rei estiver casado, você será menos que nada."

Lyla podia ver o sorriso no rosto dele, mesmo sem se virar para encara-lo. Olhou para Robb, longe dela, cavalgando perto do flanco esquerdo. _Já sou menos que nada_, pensou com amargura, esporeando o cavalo e saindo a galope para ocupar seu lugar por entre os homens da guarda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Gente, que coisa feia, um monte de gente adicionando aos favoritos e ninguém comentando? :~ Assim nem da vontade de voltar aqui, sabe? UAHSUHASUAHSUAS

Espero que curtam e que comentem, vamos dar um up na história aqui O/

xo . xo


	16. Capítulo Quinze

CAPITULO QUINZE

_"Nada restou se não as memorias de quando eu tinha o meu melhor amigo (...) Então, você pode ver, os galhos pendurados sobre mim? Pode ver o amor que você deixou dentro de mim?__No meu rosto, pode ver? (...) Pegue o meu__folego__como o seu.__Pegue meus olhos para lhe guiar até em casa. Eu vou encontrar você, eu vou curar as ruinas dentro de você. Porque eu ainda estou aqui, respirando..." (Through the trees, Low Shoulder)_

Ilha Quieta era uma cidade portuária com um pequeno castelo quadrado e de muralhas baixas de domínio de Lord Philip Plumm, um vassalo de Lord Tywin. O assalto durou o dia todo e quando o Castelão finalmente rendeu Ilha Quieta, o exercito nortenho tinha um grande número de mortos de mantos vermelhos para dar jeito. Os camponeses da cidade haviam fugido há algum tempo e ela era habitada apenas pelos soldados Lannister e pelos servos do castelo. Lord Plumm também não estava entre eles, estava reunido com grande parte de sua tropa em Harrenhal.

O céu estava negro e as estrela mal apareciam por detrás de tantas nuvens pesadas. A chuva estava chegando e Lyla podia sentir seu cheiro. Montaram acampamento em volta das muralhas e os cativos foram presos nas precárias celas do castelo. A menina ajudou com os feridos antes de sair a procura de Robb, havia ficado na retaguarda sob as ordens de Smalljon Umber e não o via desde o primeiro raiar do sol, quando atacaram.

Lyla encontrou Lord Umber, o filho Smalljon, Sor Bryden, Ramsey Snow e Jon reunidos em uma tenda, mas não conseguiu achar Robb. Olhou com atenção para todos que estava ali e de alguma maneira seu coração se agitou, quando percebeu as expressões preocupadas.

"Jon." Ela chamou, fazendo que com que notassem sua presença. Jon se separou dos demais e caminhou até a garota, guiando-a para fora da tenda. "O que aconteceu? Onde está Robb?" perguntou, estancando no lugar impedindo que ele a removesse.

"Vossa graça está ferida." Foi a voz de Samlljon que respondeu.

"O que? O que aconteceu?" Lyla olhou por cima do ombro de Jon, enquanto borboletas batiam as asas dentro de sua barriga.

"Uma flecha no ombro. Perfurou a armadura." O homem respondeu.

Lyla voltou seus olhos em desespero para Jon. "Conseguimos tirar a flecha, mas a ponta ainda está lá." Ele respondeu.

"Então estão esperando o que? O castelo deve ter um maester, chamem-no!" ela exclamou, livrando-se de Jon e se colocando de frente para Greatjon.

Na falta de Robb e Howland, era Greatjon quem dava as ordens a serem seguidas. A risada ruidosa e sarcástica de Greatjon fez Lyla estreitar os olhos. "É um maester a serviço do inimigo."

"Maester Luwin me disse uma vez que, quando um maester é designado a um castelo ele faz um juramento de seguir as ordens do lord, independente de quem ele seja. E no momento quem está no comando somos nós!"

"Ele ainda é um homem. Pode dar ao rei leite da papoula e faze-lo nunca mais acordar." Ramsey retrucou.

Lyla riu sem emoção antes de voltar a falar. "Então deixe bem claro para ele, que caso o Rei do Norte não acorde, ele e todos os prisioneiros também não acordarão."

Deu as costas e saiu atrás de soldados para tirar o maester do castelo. Não seria ela a ficar sentada esperando que Robb lhe fosse tirado. _Você não pode perder o que não é seu_, sua própria voz soou em sua cabeça.

[ . . . ]

Rhaena estava de pé na sacada que sua câmara possuía. O Tridente se estendia sinuoso, mas a única direção a qual ela queria olhar não ficava próxima ao seu quarto. Fazia seis dias que o grupo havia partido e ela passava os dias impaciente. Não havia quem lhe fizesse companhia agradável e ela não conseguia dormir a noite sem ter pesadelos; fossem com o pai, com os homens no bosque ou com Jon na guerra.

O som da pesada porta sendo aberta fez com que a garota voltasse para seus aposentos. A tímida garota que fora colocada a seus serviços e raramente conversava com Rhaena entrou na câmara com a cabeça baixa.

"Senhora, Sor Edmure pediu que a chamasse."

Rhaena consentiu e seguiu a garota, atravessou o pátio interno de Correrrio e seguiu por uma estreita escada em espiral até os aposentos de maester Vyman. Lá se encontrou com Lady Stark, Sor Edmure Tully, o intendente de Correrrio Utherydes Wyan e o próprio maester. Com o canto dos olhos pode ver a garota lhe deixar sozinha.

"Senhores. Senhora." Ela os cumprimentou. "Posso saber o motivo de ter sido chamada?" ela era mal lembrada nos dias que corriam.

"Uma ave chegou de Dorne." O maester falou, com sua voz cansada da idade.

"Boas novas?" perguntou ansiosa.

"Muito boas." Sor Edmure respondeu e Rhaena não pode deixar de notar um sorriso no canto dos lábios dele. "Principe Doran convocou os vassalos. Logo estarão marchando em direção a Ponta Tempestade, assim que tivermos os dracares de Lord Greyjoy e o aval do rei."

Rhaena forçou um sorriso. Sentia-se contente por ajudar de alguma maneira e não conseguia dizer porque parte dela se sentia desapontada com as noticias.

"Isso significa...?" ela não terminou a frase, mas o intendente o fez com prazer.

"Que agora reclamamos o Trono de Ferro também... Vossa graça."

Rhaena corou. Tentou se imaginar sentada no trono, com uma coroa dourada na cabeça, dando ordens e sentenças, cuidando da cidade. Tentou se imaginar confiando em seus cavaleiros da guarda, em seus membros do concelho, em sua Mão.

O avô o havia feito e havia morrido pelas mãos de um cavaleiro da Guarda Real, aberto os portões da cidade para sua Mão... A Mão que havia ordenado a morte dos seus meio-irmãos, da princesa.

Depois tentou imaginar se aquilo era o que o pai havia imaginado para ela. _Não_, pensou consigo mesma, _Aegon era para ser rei. Eu seria apenas a terceira cabeça do dragão_.

Enquanto voltava para os seus aposentos desejou que Jon estivesse ali, mas então lembrou que não havia contado para ele. Jon não sabia que ela estava reclamando o trono de ferro, que havia prometido se casar com Quentyn Martell para obter a ajuda de Dorne.

E então se perguntou se ele se sentiria triste com as noticias. A Muralha ficava tão longe de Porto Real. Seria mais difícil para ele lhe visitar em Porto Real do que em Winterfell.

[ . . . ]

Lyla entrou na tenda quando Elmar Frey se preparava para sair. Ela observou Robb deitado, imóvel, na cama improvisada. Vento Cinzento estava deitado no chão, o fucinho em direção a Robb, com os olhos tristes. Como se se culpasse pelo acontecido. _Eu também_, pensou consigo mesma.

Lord Umber havia declarado que eles partiriam assim que Robb estivesse forte o suficiente para montar, e que Smalljon ficaria com um exercito no lugar, para que eles pudessem retornar a Correrio. O próximo passo era atacar Dente Dourado, cortar os suprimentos de Rochedo Casterly como haviam cortado o de Harrenhal, e forçar os Lannister a atacarem.

"O maester deu o leite da papoula para vossa graça há algum tempo." O rapaz falou, chamando a atenção de Lyla.

"Sim." Ela concordou com a cabeça.

O rapaz esperou algum tempo ainda, mas quando notou que ela não iria a lugar algum, saiu da tenda deixando-os sozinhos.

Lyla tirou a cota de malha que vestia e Graveto, deixando-os sobre uma cadeira, antes de se sentar na cama ao lado de Robb. As peles o cobriam quase por completo, mas ela conseguia ver onde o ombro estava enfaixado e manchado de sangue. O maester havia queimado a ferida para fecha-la, após retirar a ponta de aço que havia ficado. Ela havia se encarregado das ameaças e passara boa parte da noite amolando Graveto. Nem que ela mesma fosse a responsável, mas mataria todos se o velho e caído maester tivesse feito qualquer coisa para machucar Robb.

Sentiu os olhos marejados e esfregou as costas das mãos contra eles, para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Ele não iria morrer, era só um ferimento no ombro, estaria melhor assim que acordasse no dia seguinte.

E ela conseguiu conter as lágrimas, a única coisa que não conseguiu conter foi se deitar ao lado dele e abraçá-lo por cima das cobertas. Apertou o rosto contra o peito dele e os braços em volta de sua cintura, sentindo o calor febril que a pele de Robb exalava e aquela aspereza contra sua bochecha que tanto apreciava.

Um soluço escapou de sua garganta e ela fungou, encolhendo-se. Não queria admitir para ninguém, e mal queria admitir para si mesma o medo que estava sentindo naquela hora.

Era tudo ou nada. Achava que havia entendido o que guerra significava quando Jaime Lannister quase a matara no Bosque dos Murmúrios, mas percebeu que só agora sabia o que ela significava. Não se importava que fosse ela a perder a vida, se importava que fosse Robb – ou qualquer outra pessoa que ela amasse – que perdesse a vida.

Do lado de fora o dia estava quase raiando e ela podia ouvir o som dos soldados se mexendo, mas ainda sim não se moveu. Fechou os olhos e ficou, se deixou perder nas lembranças de quando tudo era mais fácil.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lyla estava sem folego quando caiu na grama molhada pela neve derretida de verão. Era o decimo quarto dia de seu nome e como presente de aniversario, Robb e Jon haviam lhe dado uma espada. Tinha a metade da largura de uma espada normal, mas era feita de aço de castelo e com um cabo em prata._

_Jon e Theon estavam tomando banho em um dos lagos de água quente de Winterfell, mas Robb havia ficado e praticado com ela e sua nova espada._

_"Acho que vou chama-la de Graveto." Ela riu, virando o rosto para que pudesse olhar Robb, sentando ao seu lado._

_"É um bom nome. Combina com ela." Ele sorriu, deitando-se ao seu lado._

_"Obrigada. É o melhor presente que eu já ganhei." Ela sorriu, o que fez o garoto sorrir também._

_"Mas eu acho que deve usar luvas quando a manejar. Luvas bem grossas."_

_Lyla gargalhou de uma maneira que fazia Robb sorrir involuntariamente. "E por que faria isso?"_

_"Porque.." ele passou o indicador pela palma da mão de Lyla, que descansava ao lado do corpo dela. "Suas mãos são perfeitas, odiaria vê-las calejadas."_

_Lyla ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Robb e o sorriso morreu aos poucos. Sentiu as malditas borboletas no estomago, batendo suas asas sem parar e quando ele voltou a olhá-la, o coração acelerou. De repente, canções de amor começaram a tocar em sua mente e ela se odiou por isso._Ele é seu amigo, um dos melhores_, se lembrou._

_Mas ainda sim, quando ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la, Lyla não se moveu, apenas deixou. Deixou que a boca dele tocasse a sua e que seus dedos se fechassem em volta dos dele._

_FLASHBACK_

Ela sorriu para a memória. Fora naquele dia que descobrira que o amava, que faria de tudo por ele.

Ouviu um arquejo de dor e abriu os olhos, sentando-se rapidamente na cama. Esfregou os olhos ainda úmidos e o encarou. Os olhos azuis abriram-se preguiçosos, mas quando eles focaram seu nome foi a primeira coisa que ele disse.


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**N/A:** Perdão pela demora. Não achei que mais alguém pudesse vir a ler ela. Mas, de qualquer jeito, a fanfic já está finalizada e eu vou ir postando os capítulos até o fim do mês. Se você ler, me deixe saber o que achou :) Estou começando a escrever histórias originais e adoraria saber onde estou acertando e onde estou errando, para poder melhorar. Obrigada!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DEZESSEIS<strong>

"_Eu não sei como acabamos aqui, eu não sei, mas nada nunca foi tão claro: cometemos um erro, querido. Eu vejo sua sombra pairando sobre mim…" (Through the trees, Low Shoulder)_

Lyla cavalgou todo o caminho de volta ao lado de Robb e Vento Cinzento. Lançava olhares discretos e estava sempre se precipitando ao menor sinal de dor. Ela não voltou a tenda depois que ele acordou, e mesmo enquanto estava cavalgando ao seu lado, se proibiu de dizer qualquer coisa. E não parecia que ele estava realmente com vontade de conversar. Ela havia lembrado, mais tarde, daquela primeira batalha no Bosque dos Murmúrios, da maneira zangada que ele havia falado com ela e pedido que ela voltasse para Winterfell.

Agora era ela quem queria lhe pedir que voltasse para Winterfell.

Quando finalmente chegaram a Correrrio, Lyla rapidamente perdeu Robb de vista. Sentia os músculos cansados e os olhos pesados. Não acreditava que alguém pudesse dormir tranquilamente sem ter uma muralha de pedra a sua volta. Mesmo na segurança da fortaleza ela ainda encontrava dificuldades para dormir. Seguiu com seu cavalo até os estábulos e pediu para o cavalariço lhe dar água, comida e lhe escovar o pelo. Mas antes de ir embora parou ao lado de Jon.

"Como você consegue? Estou tão cansada que tenho medo de adormecer e me afogar na banheira." ela riu, observando enquanto o garoto escovava o pelo de seu cavalo.

Jon limitou-se a sorrir. "Ele foi um bom animal, me ajudou lá fora. Agora eu vou ajudá-lo."

Lyla sorriu para o garoto e se dirigiu pelo castelo, subindo escadas e andando por longos corredores até chegar na câmara que dividiu com Rhaena há algumas noites. Fazia quase um mês que estavam fora e ela estava cansada demais para montar acampamento do lado de fora com os soldados. Duvidava que fosse cruzar com Robb logo, e se o fizesse, agora não acreditava que ele iria lhe dirigir a palavra. Com o passar dos dias sentia que o estava esquecendo... Ou pelo menos era a mentira que se contava todos os dias, para que pudesse levantar da cama.

A porta se abriu no mesmo instante em que Lyla levou a mão até ela. Rhaena a olhou com alguns segundos, e então um sorriso largo correu seus lábios. Rhaena a abraçou e as duas entraram na câmara.

"Vocês está bem?" o sorriso já havia diminuído, e a tristeza que há algum tempo Lyla não via, voltou a brilhar nas orbes violetas.

"Estou, estou ótima." Lyla sorriu de volta.

"Quando ficamos sabendo de Robb... Eu pensei... Não sei, pensei que tudo pudesse se perder."

"Cada nortenho vale por cinquenta sulistas." Lyla riu.

Era Jory quem costumava dizer aquilo, e mesmo assim um grupo de vinte homens conseguira o matar.

Lyla caminhou pela câmara e parou perto da sacada, observando o céu azulado do lado de fora. Virou-se e encarou Rhaena por um tempo.

"E você, como está?"

"Bem..." ela tentou sorrir.

Lyla a encarou com o cenho franzido, e Rhaena suspirou.

"Ok, não tão bem." Ela se sentou em uma poltrona e olhou a mais nova. "Dorne está do nosso lado.."

"Está? Isso é ótimo, Rhaena." Lyla sorriu e caminhou até a menina.

Ter Dorne ao lado deles significava uma força de guerra tão grande quanto a do Norte, e quando derrubassem o exercito Lannister e Baratheon, esmagariam Porto Real entre os dois exércitos.

Rhaena ergueu o rosto e Lyla pode ver a tristeza ali novamente. "Não é tão bom assim, é?"

Rhaena sorriu fraco e encarou o chão. "Você não entenderia."

"Tente, eu posso te surpreender." Lyla se ajoelhou ao lado da poltrona em que a loira estava sentada.

Rhaena encarou os dedos pálidos. "Eu sempre quis uma família. Alguém pra chamar de meu. Um marido que me amasse, ou até mesmo um que não amasse, mas que me desse filhos." Ela olhou Lyla por um segundo. "Você deve achar bobo, mas eu nunca tive uma família. Não conheci meu pai, não tive irmãos e a minha mãe.." ela piscou algumas vezes sentindo os olhos úmidos. "A coisa mais ridícula é que eu não consigo nem mesmo lembrar do rosto dela. Ela é as saias de seda correndo na minha frente, a voz me encorajando, as mãos me segurando... Mas eu não lembro do rosto dela. É como se tudo tivesse sido inventado na minha cabeça. E eu sempre quis algo real. Alguém pra amar." Ela esfregou os olhos.

"Foi por isso que você não hesitou?" Lyla perguntou em uma voz baixa. "Quando propôs ajuda a Robb?"

Rhaena assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a falar. "Parecia perfeito. _É_ perfeito. Eu vou ter uma família, não vou?" ela voltou a encarar Lyla.

A mais nova forçou um sorriso e segurou firmemente as mãos de Rhaena, tentando encorajá-la.

"É claro que vai. E ele vai amar você, porque você é incrível, Rhaena."

"Então por que tudo parece tão fora de lugar, tão errado?" perguntou fungando e erguendo os olhos cheios de lágrimas para Lyla. "Por que parece que eu estou perdendo e não ganhando?"

Lyla não soube o que dizer, então apenas abraçou a mais velha. Afagou os cabelos da menina enquanto ela soluçava e prometeu que tudo ficaria bem. Mesmo que fosse mentira. Uma mentira contada mil vezes pode se tornar verdade, e era o que ela fazia consigo mesma todas as manhãs: dizia que ficaria bem, e mesmo que fosse uma mentira, um dia poderia ser verdade. Então ela só ficou ali, no chão, abraçada a Rhaena até que as lágrimas parassem, ou até que alguma resposta surgisse.

Lyla a colocou na cama um tempo depois, e Rhaena agradeceu por não fazer mais perguntas, por não insistir no assunto ou lhe olhar com olhos acusadores. O sol havia acabado de se por do lado de fora e o negro cobria o seu, mas a menina não teve vontade de deixar seus aposentos para jantar junto do rei, como havia sido convidada.

Quando Lyla saiu de sua câmara de dormir, prometera que diria a Robb que ela não estava se sentindo bem. Então Rhaena fechou os olhos, esfregou as lágrimas para longe e tentou dormir. Aquele assunto a estava desgastando há tempo demais, tinha de parar de pensar e apenas seguir em frente.

Não sabia dizer se havia dormido por algum tempo ou se havia apenas fechado os olhos, mas algo no quarto fez com que Rhaena acordasse. Abriu os olhos e a escuridão do cômodo estava fechada, piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com o breu e então distinguiu as formas. Fantasma estava deitado aos seus pés, os olhos vermelhos brilhando como rubis na escuridão. Era onde ele dormia desde que Jon havia lhe incumbido a tarefa de cuidar dela.

Então ela se sentou e a outra figura se moveu. Seu coração bateu acelerado e ela sorriu para o breu. "Jon!" sussurrou alegremente.

"Rhaena?" ele perguntou surpreso. "Pelos deuses, não era minha intenção lhe acordar."

A menina se moveu rapidamente acendendo uma vela e deixando que a luz avermelhada incendiasse o cômodo. No inicio a luz feriu seus olhos, mas ela não deu muita atenção. Gesticulou para que Jon se aproximasse e ergueu as cobertas, dando-lhe um lugar na cama.

Jon pareceu pensar por um segundo, mas no fim acabou se rendendo e se sentando ao lado da garota na cama.

Rhaena jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o abraçou fortemente, escondendo no rosto na curva do pescoço dele. O cheiro era de pinheiros e couro, neve e aço. _Era o perfume do seu lar_.

"Isso não me parece apropriado. Se alguém nos vir, o que vão pensar?" ele sussurrou tão próximo ao seu ouvido que fez com que os pelos de sua nuca se eriçassem.

"Pensarão que senti sua falta." Ela se afastou e olhou o rosto do rapaz.

Os olhos cinzentos a fitavam com um brilho de alegria que encheu seu coração. E então ele sorriu, aquele sorriso torto que fazia com que ela sorrisse também. Ela tocou o rosto de Jon e foi como se a pele dele tivesse colocado seus dedos em chamas.

"Estou tão feliz que você está bem." Sussurrou.

_Você está perdendo._ Disse a si mesma. Era isso que ela estava perdendo. Jon. E ela já sabia daquilo. Ele seria um irmão negro tão breve terminasse a guerra, e ela uma rainha casada com um dornês. _Mas é ele que você quer._ Aquela vozinha soou em sua cabeça, e Rhaena cogitou a possibilidade de partilhar da mesma loucura que seu avô, porque quando percebeu, tinha os lábios sobre os dele, e sentiu que nunca tinha feito algo mais certo do que aquilo, na vida toda.

Os lábios de Jon eram quentes e o beijo parecia ter um sabor salgado. Era como se ali fosse o seu lugar, era tão _certo_. Os lábios encaixavam-se um no outro perfeitamente. As mãos do garoto desceram pela extensão do braço de Rhaena até seus ombros, e ele a afastou delicadamente.

Os olhos cinzentos a encararam com decepção e antes que ela pudesse deixar o pedido de desculpas escapar de sua garganta, ele já estava atravessando a câmara em direção a porta.

Foi só quando levou as mãos ao rosto que ela percebeu que estava chorando. _Idiota_, gritou consigo mesma, _agora você realmente o perdeu. O perdeu de uma vez por todas_.

Pensou que com toda a certeza, quando os deuses jogaram a moeda no seu nascimento, ela havia pousado ao lado da loucura. Ela voltou a se deixar na cama e se enrolou em uma bola, sentindo quando Fantasma deitou-se ao seu lado. Rhaena escondeu o rosto nos pelos brancos e voltou a chorar.

Agora _sim_ ela não tinha nada a perder.

[ . . . ]

Lyla atou o corpete de couro fervido sobre o vestido de lã bordo. Colocou Graveto a cintura e jogou a capa pesada de lã negra sobre os ombros. Enrolou os cabelos loiros e o atou em um nó, antes de sair da sala de banho.

Pensou em sair da torre e subir as escadas de volta para a câmara de dormir, mas não queria encontrar com Rhaena acordada. Tinha medo que a garota entrasse em uma nova crise, que talvez desistisse de tudo e botasse a perder a nova aliança com Dorne. Então desceu a torre e atravessou o pátio interno de Correrrio em direção ao Bosque Sagrado.

Ele não era como o de Winterfell. O Bosque Sagrado de Winterfell era escuro e frio, e de alguma maneira era muito aconchegante, quando o vapor das lagoas de água quente subiam e tornavam o ar quente. Era o seu lugar preferido, era onde se escondia quando não queria encontrar com mais ninguém.

O Bosque Sagrado de Correrrio era diferente. Era claro e as árvores muito bem cuidadas, tinha flores de inverno crescendo e lagoas de água clara, mas não tinha uma árvore coração, apenas árvores sentinelas com o vento sob suas folhas esverdeadas.

Mas ainda sim Lyla entrou, sentou-se em uma pedra lisa perto de um grande carvalho e abraçou o próprio corpo. Ela não rezava para os deuses velhos. Seu pai era devoto da Fé dos Sete, ungido cavaleiro. Fora a Mãe de Cima que aprendera a rezar sempre que a mãe engravidava, rezava para o Guerreiro quando os homens iam para a guerra, rezava para a Donzela para olhar por ela... Mas de alguma maneira sempre se sentiu mais segura no Bosque Sagrado, com o grande rosto entalhado na madeira do represeiro, com olhos que choravam lágrimas vermelhas.

No fim das contas, sempre achou que acabaria aderindo a fé dos Stark, quando ela mesma se tornasse uma. _Mas isso não vai acontecer._

"Minha senhora." A voz profunda fez com que Lyla se virasse rapidamente.

Quando o viu parado logo atrás de si, ela se levantou. "Vossa graça." Respondeu.

Nunca havia sentido necessidade de tratar Robb como lord ou graça quando estavam a sós. Mas ele não parecia mais com o Robb que ela havia se apaixonado. Não sabia dizer se tinham perdido pedaços no caminho ou se a guerra os havia mudado demais.

"O que faz aqui? Esses deuses não são os seus." Lyla percebeu que os olhos dele não tinham foco algum.

"Eu.." ela demorou um tempo para deixar que as palavras saíssem. "Me apeguei a eles." Murmurou.

Robb bufou e caminhou, passando ao lado dela e se dirigindo a árvore atrás dela, um grande carvalho com mais de dois metros de largura.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou e Robb lhe olhou taciturno por cima do ombro. "Quer dizer, vossa graça parece perturbado."

"Com todo respeito, isso não diz respeito a senhora." Respondeu seco, encarando a árvore.

Lyla bufou e pensou em se retirar, mas achava ridículo que tivessem de deixar de ser amigos. Ela não lembrava de um dia de sua vida onde Robb Stark não estivesse presente, era ridículo que ela tivesse de sentar e assisti-lo triste sem fazer nada.

"Não posso." Disse, fazendo com que ele se voltasse para ela. "Não posso e não vou me esconder atrás de falsas cortesias. Eu _conheço_ você, Stark. Tem algo lhe incomodando."

Ele a encarou com a face transformada em uma mascara de severidade. Nos últimos dias ela percebera que era a emoção constante no rosto dele. Por fim ele suspirou.

"Recebemos um corvo das Gêmeas." Lyla ainda sentia um frio na barriga sempre que pensava naquele lugar, ainda não confiava nos Frey. "Lord Walder fez questão de mandar cartas a todo o norte." Ele estava bastante irritado.

"Por que?" o observou.

"Porque a noticia de Ilha Quieta se espalhou. Ele questionou a linha de sucessão.." E com a ultima frase Lyla percebeu que ele estava _mesmo_ irritado. "Disse que todo rei precisa de um herdeiro. Disse que a melhor maneira de assegurar que o norte permaneça unido caso algo me aconteça é que o casamento aconteça logo."

Tudo se misturou dentro de Lyla e ela teve vontade de vomitar. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria. Logo ela não poderia nem mesmo se dirigir a ele informalmente, que dirá partilhar conversas a sós no Bosque Sagrado. Uma parte – que ela acreditava ser bem pequena – queria que eles pudessem se beijar novamente. Quando ele a beijara no acampamento após a batalha no Bosque dos Murmúrios, ela não achou realmente que fosse o ultimo. _Deveria_ ser, mas _não queria_ que fosse.

"E qual é o problema?" perguntou olhando os pés e engolindo o bolo que se formou na sua garganta. "Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer. Não muda nada."

Robb riu sem humor. "Você não entende né? _Isso_ não era para acontecer."

"Como?" perguntou confusa, voltando a encará-lo.

"Você fez isso. Não me consultou, não me ouviu. Simplesmente aceitou os termos. Eu teria atacado as Gêmeas, mas você sempre tem de mostrar que está acima de todos os outros... Você escolheu isso, você escolheu tudo isso." Robb passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Lyla o encarou confusa. "Você me culpa por isso? Por esse casamento?"

"Você nem nos deu escolha, simplesmente desistiu na primeira barreira." Ele quase gritou.

A menina o encarou ofendida e magoada. "Você fala como se tivéssemos opções, como se eu não o amasse."

"Porque eu não acho que o fez." Ele largou as mãos ao lado do corpo.

Lyla quis estapeá-lo. Como ele podia cogitar a ideia de que ela não o amava? Depois de tudo que havia passado por causa dele, depois de tudo que havia feito _por _ele.

"Você é inacreditável. Depois de tudo que passamos juntos você ainda duvida da minha lealdade?"

Robb ficou em silencio e Lyla fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ela suspirou antes de responder. "Case com ela, sim? Case com ela e esqueça que um dia fomos qualquer coisa além de amigos, parece que você não terá problemas com isso."

Ela girou nos calcanhares, as saias rodopiando, e saiu a passos duros dali. Sentiu os olhos arderem. Tinha raiva que ele ousasse duvidar de qualquer sentimento que ela tinha por ele. Tinha raiva, também, que ele estivesse certo. Fora ela quem aceitara os termos de Lord Frey. Não tinha o direito de se sentir tão traída como se sentia agora.

[ . . . ]

Quando os primeiros raios do sol tocaram seu rosto, Rhaena abriu os olhos com preguiça. Sentiu os olhos secos, sabia que deveriam estar vermelhos e inchados, pois ela não sabia dizer se havia chorado até dormir, ou dormido quando não conseguira mais chorar.

Sentiu o pelo macio de Fantasma sob suas mãos e o acariciou. O lobo a olhou com os grandes olhos vermelhos. _Vermelho Targaryen_. Pensou para si.

_Branco Stark_, falou a vozinha em sua cabeça, enquanto ela olhava o pelo liso e solto branco.

A menina esfregou os olhos e se preparava para deitar novamente, quando viu a pequena silhueta sentada ao chão. Rhaena se descobriu e levantou-se da cama, o algodão suave de sua camisola deslizando até que cobrisse suas pernas por completo enquanto ela andava. Lyla estava sentada ao lado da porta. As costas contra a parede e os joelhos junto ao peito, a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados.

"Ly..?" chamou em uma voz baixinha.

A menina suspirou antes de abrir os olhos úmidos e encarar Rhaena.

"Está chorando?" ela perguntou.

"Não." Lyla respondeu em seco. "Não vou mais chorar. Nunca mais."

"Você não parece bem." Rhaena constatou.

"Você também não."

Rhaena se abaixou e sentou-se ao lado de Lyla, as costas contra a porta de madeira. Ela puxou os joelhos para o peito e os abraçou, deitando a cabeça ali e encarando a mais nova. "O que aconteceu?" perguntou.

"Fiz uma besteira." Lyla sussurrou, sem encará-la. "E você?"

"Também."

"Pode concertar?" Lyla perguntou, sua voz tão desprovida de emoção que Rhaena se perguntou se ela realmente se importava.

"Não sei. E você?"

"Não." Respondeu seca, novamente.

Rhaena ergueu o rosto e encarou Fantasma, rolando preguiçosamente sobre a cama. Foi Lyla quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Posso ir com você para Porto Real?"

"Nunca a impediria." Rhaena respondeu, notando com tristeza que sua voz também não demonstrava emoção alguma. "Não quer voltar para Winterfell?"

"Não há mais lugar para mim lá." Lyla respondeu, e elas voltaram a cair no silêncio.

_E será que há algum lugar nesse mundo para mim?,_ Rhaena pensou com tristeza.


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**N/A: **Uh, tenho que voltar aqui com mais frequência. Sem reviews no e-mail é mais fácil esquecer de atualizar. Em fim, qualquer dúvida ou sugestão é bem-vinda nas reviews e eu vou adorar responder vocês. Obrigada e boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DEZESSETE<strong>

_"Eu a desapontei ou a deixei trsite? Deveria me sentir culpado ou deixar os juizes julgarem? Porque eu vi o fim antes que começássemos.. Sim, eu vi que você estava cega e eu sabia que tinha ganho. Então eu peguei o que era meu por direito eterno; peguei sua alma no meio da noite, e isso pode ter acabado, mas não vai parar aqui..." (Goodbye my love, James Blunt)_

Correrrio estava fechado em um silencio de luto. Há pouco mais de uma semana lord Horster havia falecido, e há dias lady Stark havia levado o luto para Winterfell. Não viu motivos para ficar longe de Brandon e Rickon agora que o pai havia partido.

Lyla e Rhaena estavam na passarela sobre os portões principais de Correrrio. A garota Targaryen havia aderido ao luto por simpatia a lady Stark, embora Lyla soubesse que Rhaena se ressentia da mulher pela maneira que ela tratava Jon, mesmo que agora os dois não estivessem se falando. E Lyla não havia conseguido fazer nenhum dos dois explicar o que tinha acontecido.

As meninas estavam ali quando a escolta vinda das Gêmeas passara pela ponte levadiça. Vinte e cinco homens a cavalo, o primeiro deles carregando orgulhosamente o estandarte da casa Frey, as duas torres azuis sobre o fundo cinza. Lá de cima também observaram quando a garota desmontou. Usava um longo vestido azul debruado em prata, com uma pesada capa cinza com as Gêmeas bordadas. Tinha os cabelos negros e lisos soltos, o rosto quadrado com maçãs do rosto proeminentes e os olhos de um tom cinza de verde. Viu quando ela fez uma reverencia para Robb e como ela sorriu delicadamente enquanto eles trocavam algumas palavras. Olyvar, o escudeiro de Robb e irmão da moça, era quem falava por ela, uma vez que sor Stevron, o herdeiro das Gêmeas, estava entre os cativos do Bosque dos Murmúrios em Harrenhal.

Robb havia mandado prender Vento Cinzento no Bosque Sagrado, pois não queria assustar a garota. Lyla havia passado a noite com ele, sentindo pena do lobo gigante. Parecia que os dois estavam ficando para trás.

Robb apresentou os grandes lords que estavam ao seu lado, e também Theon, que havia retornado de Pyke com alguns dracares de Lord Greyjoy atracados em Guardamar. O restante permanecera nas Ilhas de Ferro, e Balon Greyjoy fizera novos termos para que juntasse sua esquadra aos propósitos de Robb. Mas Lyla não sabia quais eram e não se importava realmente. Tudo que pensava naquele momento era em quão rápido descobririam que fora ela, se atirasse uma flecha para atravessar o peito da garota lá em baixo.

Lyla e Rhaena permaneceram paradas no mesmo lugar por algum tempo, depois que toda a escolta deixará o pátio. Rhaena não falou, apenas ficou ao lado de Lyla enquanto a garota observava o pátio em silêncio.

As primeiras palavras que ouvira depois de muito tempo calada, fizeram com que ela saísse rapidamente de seu posto.

"Vocês sabem que não podem ficar ai, certo?" Rhaena virou o rosto rapidamente e encarou Jon por um segundo, antes de desviar o rosto.

Murmurou qualquer desculpa que conseguisse pensar e desviou dele, saindo apressadamente pelo longo caminho de volta para dentro da Fortaleza.

"Parece que você a cutucou com ferro quente." Lyla comentou, virando-se lentamente e caminhando em direção a Jon.

"Algo parecido." Jon murmurou, enquanto percorriam o mesmo caminho que a garota fizera minutos antes.

"Realmente Jon, ela o ama." As palavras de Lyla fizeram com que Jon a encarasse assustado. "Ama como o irmão que nunca teve, e você a está magoando. Ela me disse que não quis falar com ela quando tentou..."

Jon abriu a boca para falar, mas Lyla o impediu, continuando. "Não me importa mais o que aconteceu entre vocês dois. O que está no passado, passou. Não volta mais. Então esqueça. Perdoe. Porque logo você pode se arrepender de ter perdido tempo, quando podia estar sorrindo com ela."

Jon a encarou por um momento em silêncio, e então suspirou, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. "O que passou, passou." Ele concordou.

_O que está morto não pode morrer_. Lyla lembrou da desculpa que Theon costumava dar.

"Mas, porque está aqui?"

"Por você." o rapaz deu de ombros. "Lord Hawland me pediu para acha-la e passar-lhe a tarefa." O olhar de Jon muito lembrava o de lady Stark quando retornara das Gêmeas naquele dia em que vira seu mundo derreter e escapar por entre os dedos.

"Que tarefa?" perguntou receosa.

"Ficará responsável pela guarda pessoal da rainha. Pelo menos até partirmos para Dente Dourado."

_Oh não._

[ . . . ]

"Ouvi que devo lhe chamar de alteza." A menina morena sorriu docemente e atrás dela, Lyla revirou os olhos.

"Não vamos nos prender a cortesias, minha senhora. Logo seremos família, me chame de Rhaena." A loira tentou ser o mais educada que pode, tentando levar em consideração os sentimentos de Lyla.

"Só se a senhora me chamar de Nathalie."

Lyla sorriu para si mesma tentando não fazer barulho. Para ela, conversar com Rhaena era tão natural. Uma ponta sua sentia-se feliz pela menina estar tentando tão fortemente criar laços com Rhaena. Seria difícil, e era isso que a divertia.

A loira mais velha olhou por sobre o ombro e repreendeu Lyla com um olhar, e tudo que ela fez foi dar de ombros.

"A senhora se juntará a minha escolta para Winterfell?"

"Não sabia que partiria para Winterfell." Rhaena a olhou intrigada, e Lyla começou a prestar mais atenção.

Mas depois se lembrou que Winterfell logo pertenceria aquela garota, que logo seria chamada de rainha._Ela não parece realeza._

"O senhor meu pai disse que seria mais seguro, mas é claro que ainda não tenho certeza."

"Winterfell jamais será mais seguro do que Correrrio." Quando ela pensou em parar de falar, já havia dito tudo.

Nathalie Frey e Rhaena pararam no ato. Rhaena a repreendeu novamente, estava ali justamente para evitar que Lyla ficasse sozinha com a outra garota. Que pudesse falar qualquer coisa para depois se arrepender. Ou pior, que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa estupida.

"E quem é você, mesmo?" a garota perguntou em tom de escarnio, mas Lyla não deu bola.

"Vossa graça trouxe todos os homens com idade para lutar de Winterfell. O senhor meu pai está praticamente a abrir covas e tirar homens velhos e meninos novos demais para serem treinados a defender Winterfell. Não tem capacidade de proteger a rainha." A palavra soou estranha em sua língua, ainda mais dirigida a garota arrogante a sua frente, que não parecia ter mais de quinze anos.

"O senhor meu pai defende a única passagem para Winterfell. Não deixaria exercito nenhum passar pelas Gêmeas. Os Frey cuidam da travessia há mais de 600 anos, e nunca falhamos."

Lyla riu divertida. "Lord Walder mantem quatrocentos homens em suas torres. Se os Lannister decidirem atacar o norte quando partirmos para Rochedo Casterly, o senhor seu pai não representará qualquer tipo de perigo, e Winterfell ficara a mercê dos saques Lannister. Já Correrrio não. Quando os fossos enchem a fortaleza se torna uma ilha e para armar cerco envolta dela é preciso dividir o exercito em três, e ainda sim, não conseguiriam penetrar o castelo." Terminou e pode ver Rhaena lutar para que o sorriso não aparecesse. "Por tanto, duvido que a senhora seja enviada para Winterfell por medida de segurança. A não ser que fosse como Rainha Regente, mas duvido que isso aconteça, uma vez que a senhora não entende das artes da guerra ou de manter um país, certo? Com sua licença."

Lyla se curvou levemente para Rhaena e partiu, circundando as garotas para se afastar delas.

"Aonde vai? Você deveria permanecer comigo." Nathalie chamou atrás dela.

"Fui designada a proteção da rainha. Você ainda não é rainha, e ninguém lhe atacara dentro do castelo." Sorriu e partiu a passos largos.

Achava difícil tolerar a garota. Era boba demais, inconsequente demais... _Menina_ demais. Nem mesmo Sansa chegava a ser tão apaixonada e cega quanto aquela garota parecia ser, e estava lhe doendo e faltando controle para não estrangulá-la. Como Robb podia ter escolhido _aquela_ garota para ser sua rainha? Precisavam todas as garotas serem tão bobas? Tão cegas quanto ao mundo?

[ . . . ]

Quando ela entrou nos aposentos reais não sabia exatamente o que esperar, só sabia que esperava ver Lord Hawland Reed, ao invés do rei. Mas não fora o que acontecera exatamente.

Havia dois pajens o ajudando quando Lyla foi anunciada por Wylas, um de seus homens. De alguma forma se sentiu desajeita e feia, vestida em seus calções escuros, botas de couro altas e cota de malha. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que ele a via vestida daquela maneira, mas depois de Nathalie, ela sentia que deveria estar mais bonita. Ela se _achava_ mais bonita.

"Vossa graça." Fez uma leve reverencia.

"Saiam." Robb gesticulou com as mãos e os garotos desapareceram tão rápido quanto Lyla pode piscar.

Ele suspirou e se ergueu da cadeira em que estava sentado. Pelo ar Lyla sabia que ele estava cansado, e podia quase ouvir as palavras dele. Sabia porque estava ali.

"Lord Reed colocou-a a serviços de lady Nathalie." Ele não perguntou, apenas constatou, e ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E será que a senhora consegue me explicar como, em menos de uma hora, conseguiu insultá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis?"

Lyla virou-se para ele rapidamente, os olhos afiados. "Eu não o fiz." Disse simplesmente, não lembrava das ofensas de que agora era acusada.

Robb suspirou mais uma vez e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Eu não posso defendê-la a toda hora." Falou, incrivelmente calmo, mas a expressão ainda irritada.

Parecia com seu pai, Sor Rodrik, quando lhe dava uma bronca. Calmo e severo, e ela sabia que dessa maneira era sempre pior do que explodir em raiva.

"Não posso e _não vou_ coloca-la acima de lady Nathalie, amanhã a essa hora ela será minha esposa, _sua_ rainha." Ele falou duramente. _Rhaena é minha rainha._ Quis dizer em voz alta que jamais voltaria para Winterfell enquanto aquela garota estivesse lá. "E não aceitarei que a insulte, você não está acima dela, está acima de ninguém aqui. Deve respeitá-la." Ele terminou, e Lyla sentiu os olhos arderem. Mas não choraria. Nunca mais choraria.

_Lembre-se do seu lugar, porque eles não esquecerão._ Ele lembrou das palavras de Jory. Quis poder correr para o abraço carinhoso dele, poder contar suas magoas e vê-lo jurar que mataria quem quer que a fizesse sofrer. Queria ter ouvido a ele e se poupado de um pouco de dor.

"É você quem escolheu a esposa errada." Murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

"Como?" a voz se elevou apenas um tom, e ela pode notar a ofensa ali.

Lyla ergueu a cabeça e o encarou. Decidiu que não seria a garotinha de coração partido e nem a noiva traída. Seria feroz e valente, como sempre fora.

"Vossa graça que escolheu a esposa errada. Escolheu uma garota boba e fútil que não enxergaria a guerra nem que fosse jogada no meio dela." Deixou que as palavras saíssem de uma vez só, o rosto tão serio e desprovido de emoções quanto o de Robb.

"Não, minha senhora." Ele sorriu com escarnio. "_Eu_ havia escolhido a noiva certa. Leal, forte, destemida e corajosa." Ele ressaltou, e ela entendeu de quem ele falava. "_Você_ escolheu Nathalie Frey para mim. Esqueceu-se?"

Lyla riu sem humor, lutando contra as lágrimas. Então seria sempre assim. Ele sempre jogaria nela a culpa por ter de casar com aquela garota. Ela era a culpada de tudo, para ele. De alguma forma, parecia que toda conversa os levava de volta aquela maldita ave enviada as Gêmeas sem o seu conhecimento.

"Mesmo se tivesse esquecido, você me lembraria, certo?" lhe deu as costas e começou a caminhar novamente para a porta.

"Não lhe dei permissão para sair." Robb elevou mais um pouco a voz, fazendo Lyla parar no meio do caminho.

Mas ela se recusou a virar-se novamente. Robb caminhou e Lyla pode ouvir o som de suas botas ecoando pelo chão de pedra até que ele estivesse perto o suficiente.

"Você não está mais sob os serviços dela, partira para Dente Dourado junto com a primeira tropa." Ele informou, e quando Lyla ia recomeçar a andar ele e segurou pelo pulso.

Lyla virou o rosto e olhou do pulso que estava sendo agarrado para o rosto irritado de Robb. Os olhos azuis claros pareciam água borbulhando de raiva.

"Você não irá se dirigir a ela, apenas falará com Nathalie caso lhe seja perguntado algo, caso contrario é bom nem mesmo aparecer perante ela. Não quero que desentendimentos como o de hoje voltem a acontecer. Deve trata-la com todo o respeito e lealdade dignos da rainha que é." Lyla quase podia ver seus olhos brilharem com as lágrimas presas.

_Não vou chorar, não posso chorar_. Repetiu para si mesma, mas era difícil quando parecia que Robb sentia prazer em lembra-la de quem Nathalie era, em obriga-la a servir a garota que o roubava dela. Por um momento ela não reconheceu o rapaz que estava ali.

"Fui bem claro?" ele perguntou.

Lyla assentiu com a cabeça. "Bastante. Agora, se agradar a vossa graça, gostaria que me soltasse. Está me machucando."

Robb a soltou rudemente e Lyla se retirou com passos duros, batendo a pesada porta de madeira a suas costas. Quando voltou a ficar sozinho na câmara, a respiração de Robb acelerou e ele sentiu vontade de gritar. Agarrou um vaso próximo e o atirou em direção a parede. Tinha vontade de bater em alguém, de fazer algo. Tinha vontade de dizer _não_. Era tão frustrante vê-la escapando por entre seus dedos, vê-la fugindo dele. Mas era ainda mais doloroso ver toda a indiferença que ela mostrava.

_Os deuses são cruéis, amor._ Ele devia ter acreditado da vez em que ela havia dito tais palavras, mas só agora pareciam ser verdadeiras. E as vezes Robb desejava que pudesse voltar no tempo em que não tinha nenhum compromisso de honra com o mundo, em que eram apenas crianças amando. Queria poder voltar e parar o tempo naquela época.


End file.
